


What God Intended

by CelestialBound



Series: Religious Mishaps [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (fake) fluff, Age Play, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Borderline Necrophilia, Broken Bones, Bubble Bath, Buried Alive, Choking, Church Sex, Claustrophobia, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Daniel is a regular priest at first but slowly starts to grow more sinister, Date Rape, David is a soft gay, Death, Fire, Fluff that really doesn't belong, Gore, Guilt-tripping, Guns, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Ice cream date!, Jaspvid, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knives, Leashes, M/M, Manipulation, Masquerade Party, Maxvid - Freeform, Murder, NSFW, Nausea, Nicknames, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia mention, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self Harm, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sick boyfriends, Skull Fucking, Slurs, Smut, So this is gonna get slowly dark, Spanking, Stargazing, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Violence, Vomiting, ass eating, camvid, degrading, golden showers, lying, priest!daniel, ships that are implied but not really confirmed or denied, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel is a closeted gay priest who lusts for David the moment he lays his eyes on him. Growing easily attached, David agrees to having sex with Daniel outside of the church and confesses his sins the next day without knowing of Daniel's profession.





	1. Craving

He had been fighting this craving since his youth. Eyeing the beautiful sinners that came to pray away their worries, that came to him for help. He knew it was against his religion to commit sins of the flesh, especially with the same sex. He had been repressing these urges since his childhood. However that didn’t mean he couldn’t stare. So he’d go ahead and gaze at the handsome young men who walked into the church and crave to touch them. That’s as far as he would go. He wouldn’t break his oath and give in to his desires. It was a pain but he must live with it till death.   
  
Daniel was a young man of 26, with bleach blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. He was young for a priest but he was known as one of the most reliable around these parts. He was convincing in his ways and could help the worst of sinners find the light. Yet sometimes despite how easy it was to help others, it was the most difficult to help himself. His urges would get the best of him and he’d pleasure himself to homosexual pornography. He promised himself it would only go that far, and it would stay that way. But he couldn’t help but be highly attracted to men; their bodies, their voices, and their mannerisms. A woman would never cut it for him. So he’d stay single. He’d stay away from any sort of close interactions with anyone for his own sake. After all, he was supposed to be a role model for his community and show that it was possible to be innocent and cleansed of sin. It was his responsibility to be the light in their lives, and to guide them towards a better living and better chance at the afterlife. So he’d stick to it. Or so he thought.   
  
Everything had been so stressful for Daniel the past few weeks. He was asked to talk to a child rapist and animal abuser at the local jail, to guide him to the light, and actually had to convince him that he could change his ways and that he would be forgiven. Honestly, after that experience Daniel was unfaithful towards his own religion. His inner moral self believed that a man like that should be locked away and tortured. That he would never be forgiven. No one so cruel should be allowed to exist, he thought. Yet Daniel had to lie through his teeth and show him sympathy. It was disgusting.   
  
So here he was, committing his own sin by drinking away his stress at the bar. It was awkward for him to be there, being the town priest and all. Luckily only the bartender knew who he was.   
  
He was on his third shot before noticing a certain auburn-haired man who seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, just like him. He was wearing a camp uniform like some boy scout, and seemed to have too much of an innocent and childish-like nature to be at a bar.   
  
Daniel turned to the bartender while pointing at the man, “Do you know who that is?”   
  
“New kid that just moved here. He works at Camp Campbell.”   
  
“Ah, thank you. I was just curious since I’ve never seen his face around town before.”   
  
The bartender nodded and Daniel downed his drink and decided to walk towards the new arrival. He approached him with a calm manner and smiled at him warmly,   
  
“What brings you here?”   
  
“Oh! Nothing in particular, just been looking around.”   
  
“Well I’m Daniel. And you are?”   
  
“David. As you can tell I’m kinda new here.”   
  
“So I’ve been told, I didn’t recognize you at all which is quite new for me. We don’t get a lot of new people. Especially attractive ones.”   
  
_ ‘Shit. _ ’   
  
David blushed, “O-oh.. Thank you. Honestly you’re the first person who has started a conversation with me.”   
  
Daniel was relieved at the response.   
  
“Really? I could show you around sometime.”   
  
“That’d be greatly appreciated! I can’t even get to the store without help.” David laughed.   
  
Daniel chuckled, “I’ll be happy to show you. But maybe I should show you directions to my place first.”   
  
“Oh why?”   
  
_ ‘Good fucking job, Daniel. He didn’t even get that.’ _   
  
David paused, “Oh. Ohhhh... Heh.” He brushed the back of his head with one hand nervously, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet.”   
  
_ ‘Fuck, he’s adorable.’ _ __  
  
“There’s no rush. After all I should buy you a drink first. Any preference?”   
  
“Sorry.. I don’t drink.”   
  
“You’re in a bar, one drink wouldn’t hurt... But, I respect your boundaries if not.”   
  
“Well I suppose just one would be alright..”   
  
Daniel guided him to the bar and ordered him a cocktail and watched as David enjoyed the drink. He focused on David’s lips, wondering how soft they were and how lovely it would be sucking on his--   
  
_ ‘No, don’t go there.’ _   
  
“How’s it taste?” Daniel asked to change the subject of his mind.   
  
“It’s extremely good."   
  
“Glad to hear. Anything else I can get you?”   
  
“No thank you. This is fine.” David sucked on the straw again.   
  
Daniel tapped his finger against the table, internally fighting his cravings. The second he saw David he wanted him; to touch him, to kiss him, to make him submit. He seemed so innocent as well, probably a virgin like himself. He wondered how much he even knew about the subject. Daniel himself knew everything about it despite never acting upon it. But David seemed so kiddish for an adult, so oblivious to such sins. He wondered if it were even possible to get him to agree to having sex. With each push he kept going against his own promise.   
  
“So, got anyone special?”   
  
“You mean like, a partner?”   
  
“Mhm..” He circled his finger around the wooden surface while looking into his eyes softly.   
  
“No, I don’t.”   
  
“That’s a shame. If you want I wouldn’t mind being yours for the night.”   
  
David gave an awkward chuckle, he wasn’t sure what to think. He really liked Daniel, he was charming and seemed pretty sweet, but he also wasn’t sure about hooking up with someone who was practically still a stranger. Nonetheless he had to get back to the camp, he was only supposed to be gone for an hour just to take a look around town. Yet Daniel’s charm seemed to change his answer into a soft ‘sure’, and soon enough the both of them were both flirting and ended up making their way to Daniel’s house.   
  
On the way, Daniel got out of his drunken haze for a moment as he realized that he stayed exclusively at the church. He wasn’t sure how to go about that, he couldn’t exactly explain his profession so easily and expect a good response. He knew that religion was a sensitive topic for people, especially those who were queer. It was best to do something quick. He stopped David right as they were behind the church and kissed him.   
  
“D-daniel.. Out in public? Are you sure about this?”   
  
“Yes I’m sure, it’ll be fine.” He kissed him again, making sure to leave him panting afterwards this time.   
  
David caught his breath while Daniel started sliding his hands under David’s shirt, making sure to admire his figure as a whole. He glided his hands over his chest, across his back, and went further down to his ass. He pulled him in closer, planting kisses on his neck.   
  
David put his hands on Daniel’s chest to push him away slightly, “We shouldn’t be doing this next to a church.. It feels… Bad.”   
  
Oh but that’s what drove Daniel wild. The fact that they were right outside his place of worship, right where his god could see them. He was going against everything he knew as he touched David, indulging in his sins he had been keeping away from for too long. And David ended up letting him in, allowing the misdeed to take place. They weren’t just risking themselves morally, but also risking being seen taking a part of it. So much could go wrong. Daniel could lose his job and reputation from doing something so perilous for heaven’s sake. But he didn’t care. None of it mattered right now. All he could do is let his hands do whatever he desired, which was to explore the body in front of him like a newly discovered terrain.   
  
He pressed David up against the wall, staring into his eyes as they paused to take in the moment.   
  
“I need to make sure you’re okay with taking this to the next level. So how about it?”   
  
“Yeah just.. Please keep touching me.” David begged, “I’ve never been touched like this before. It feels so good.”   
  
“Absolutely.” Daniel agreed and squeezed his ass gently, “I’ve never seen anyone so gorgeous.”   
  
David’s face flushed, and he struggled to get words out, trying to deny his own attractiveness.   
  
Daniel smiled, “Trust me. I have good taste. I know a pure soul when I see one.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I mean-- Nothing. Let’s continue.”   
  
David quickly ignored what he had said as they took it further. David was soon facing the wall and had his hands pressed against the hard surface as Daniel slammed inside him from behind.   
  
“Fuck, fuck! David, you feel amazing!” Daniel exclaimed.   
  
David just moaned, focusing on the pleasure swelling up inside him. Internally he was started to regret this, not because of Daniel but because he was supposed to be back at camp by now. If someone noticed his lack of presence then he’d be questioned all day at where he was so late at night. And he was an awful liar. What would he even say?  __ ‘Hey I just fucked a stranger behind a church sorry I’m late everyone.’ Jesus this was going to be a mess...   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when they both heard people from a distance. There was laughing and talking and it got closer. Daniel stopped his movements and told David to stay still. He pressed him up against the wall more, going deeper inside of him by accident which caused David to yelp. Daniel quickly covered David’s mouth and kept him flat against the wall. The people passed by and thankfully didn’t notice them at all. When the strangers left, Daniel let go and they both sighed.   
  
“I told you this was a bad idea.”   
  
“We didn’t get caught though, did we?”   
  
“Fortunately.”   
  
“Do you want me to keep going?”   
  
“Yes, please.”   
  
Daniel smiled and continued thrusting inside. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure, smiling the entire time. David was slightly weirded out with how much Daniel moaned ‘god’. It was a bit abnormal but, there was an even weirder thing that Daniel did. It was an odd request he mentioned before they both came. He asked him to call him ‘Father’. David was hesitant at first but obliged thinking it was part of a daddy kink, and he was too close to the edge to really care that much. Plus he knew that they’d never meet up again. After this he didn’t plan on coming back to town too often, he had a new job that would occupy him.   
  
After they finished and fixed themselves up, they awkwardly exchanged small talk.   
  
“That was nice..” David said.   
  
“Very much so.”   
  
David held his arm and glanced down and then back to Daniel, “I should probably get going now.”   
  
“I should too..” Daniel agreed, “I guess we’ll see each other around?”   
  
“Yeah, probably.” 

 

He wasn’t so sure about that.   
  
They said their goodbyes and David walked away and headed back to camp. Daniel sighed to himself and made his way to the front of the church and let himself inside. Once he shut the door he leaned against it and slid down, almost collapsing to the ground. He was still smiling like an excited child on Christmas eve. God, it felt so damn good. He wanted even more. He wish he got David’s number, knowing right away that he’d call it just the very next day. Hell, he wanted David back tonight. But David was already gone, which was unfortunate. He hoped they’d come across again soon. Who knows, maybe David was a religious man like himself. It wasn’t impossible. Maybe he could convert him if he was an atheist. It wouldn’t be the first time he converted someone to his religion. He was excellent at recruiting new members. He was even able to get Satanists to fall deep into the arms of God. Ah, it wouldn’t be hard at all. He just needed David back as soon as possible. He longed for that soft touch of his, to explore his body again and get even more familiar with him. Such a beautiful young man he was.. Oh how pleasing it was to taint him.   
  
David drove back to the camp, already playing the scenario back in his head over and over. How could he be so irresponsible? He was waiting for that special person, not some ( _ handsome _ ) stranger at some random bar. As much as he enjoyed it, he felt bad. He felt like he needed to take a shower the minute he got back because of how gross he felt. He really was disappointed in himself. Something like that could ruin his ability to be a good role model for the kids. Ugh why’d he go out in the first place?! He stopped the car and rested his head against the steering wheel, groaning in frustration. This was going to eat up at him for days, he could already tell. He took out the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. Something fell out right before he shut the door and locked it. He glanced at the ground and picked the object up.    
It was a necklace with a cross.   
  
He picked it up and studied it closely. It was silver celtic cross. It must have been Daniel’s. He wondered if he slipped it into his back pocket when they were making out. David held onto it and put it back in his pocket, making sure to keep a hold of it just in case they did meet up again. He took a shower and then went to bed, thoughts still cloudy with the sin he committed. It was going to be an extremely long night.


	2. Confession

The next day was Sunday so Daniel was busy all morning with his profession. It was also confessional day so he’d be listening to penitents for a quite some time. It was exhausting but it made him feel better about himself. To help people be forgiven of their sins and let them reach ascension was a blessing of a job. It was all worth it knowing all the lives he changed. Yet he completely blocked out his own sin that occurred last night.   
  
David on the other hand wasn’t able to sleep due to the stress, and remained groggy all day, barely able to keep focus. His mind was ruminating of the same things and he beat himself up mentally. Even if he wanted to forget what happened he still had that cross, which made it impossible to forget Daniel. The campers noticed his exhaustion and talked about it over lunch.   
  
Nikki, a teal-haired girl brought it up first at the table, “What do you guys think happened to David?”   
  
“No clue.” Said Neil, a curly haired boy who sipped from a chocolate milk box, “Whatever it is it’s something big. At least to him.”   
  
A small boy with black hair spoke up, using harsh language like he usually did, “Who fucking cares. It means he’s out of our way for the day. We can practically do whatever we want.”   
  
“I don’t know about that, Max.” Nikki spoke, “I’d feel too bad.. I mean.. Look at him.”   
  
They glanced over at David who was sitting down across the room, his face in his hands like he was miserable.   
  
“Jesus christ he looks like shit.” Max said.   
  
“Nikki’s right, maybe we should leave him alone for today.” Neil said, still looking over at David.   
  
“Wusses…” Max sighed, “Fine. I’ll go see what’s wrong. I bet he ran over an animal on accident or some shit like that.”   
  
Nikki and Neil watched as Max got up from his seat and walked towards David.   
  
Max hopped up on the seat, not sitting but standing on the bench, “What the fuck is wrong with you today?”   
  
“Oh hey, Max.” David said, not even acknowledging the usage of his words which he usually scolded him for.   
  
“Hey! I asked you a question. Everyone’s, well, weirded out by you today. What happened? You sleep on the wrong side of bed or what?”   
  
David sighed, “It’s nothing, just didn’t get enough sleep is all.”   
  
“Of course you wouldn’t explain.” He looked over to his friends and raised his voice towards them, “I told you it was something lame!”   
  
“Max, could you do me a favor and get Gwen for me?”   
  
“Fine.” Max hopped off and went to go get the other camp counselor, Gwen.    
  
Gwen was snacking on food in her room, watching some shitty show on a small television set. Max barged in and she immediately yelled at him.   
  
“Hey! I could have been watching porn you little shit! Knock next time!”   
  
“I don’t fucking care, Gwen. David asked me to come get you. He’s been sulking all day.”   
  
Gwen sighed, “Probably ran over another animal.”   
  
“That’s what I said. He won’t talk about it though so that’s weird. But anyways, yeah, go check on him or whatever.” Max walked out.    
  
Gwen turned off the tv and quickly followed Max back to the dining hall. She sat down next to David,    
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Could you watch the kids today?”    
  
“Wait why?”   
  
He moved his hands away from his face and she made a face, “You look like shit.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Sorry. You look exhausted is what I mean. What the hell even happened?”   
  
“It’s nothing. I just need to leave for awhile.”   
  
“What you need is some rest. Go to bed, David.”   
  
“I, I can’t. Maybe when I get back.”   
  
“Alright.. Well, take care I guess. Don’t get in a wreck.”   
  
“I’ll be careful.”   
  
David got up and left the dining hall, knowing exactly where he was headed. He got in his car and headed to town. He stopped outside the church and got out of the car. He looked up at the pristine white chapel and squinted his eyes. Had it really come to this? He wasn’t religious at all but he just had to get this feeling off his chest. He took in a deep breath and let it go before heading towards the church and walked through the doors. The whole church was covered in white, even the pews. It was harsh on his eyes but his eyes adjusted. Thankfully there weren’t many people there. He noticed someone walking out of the confessional and he sighed in relief. He had hoped it was available, since he was desperate to get a confession out. He stepped in and cleared his throat and spoke softly,   
  
“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.. It’s been ten years since my last confession.”   
  
That voice sounded familiar to Daniel, but he waited.   
  
David went on, “I’ve done something I’m not proud of. See, Father, I’ve been saving myself for marriage, yet I gave in last night. I didn’t mean to fornicate but it just sorta happened.”   
  
Daniel began to speak, “Well that’s--”   
  
“It was with a man.”   
  
No fucking way. Was it really David? Who else would confess such a thing? And his voice.. The way he called him ‘Father’.. It was that same voice from last night, just without the sexual implications. But he had to admit it was refreshing to hear it again.    
  
“Please go on. I won’t judge you.”   
  
“Thank you, Father… It’s just, it’s been eating me alive all night and day. I’m a counselor at a camp not too far from here and even my campers and co-worker could tell how bothered I am. I’m so ashamed of what I did. I should have waited. I feel… Dirty.”   
  
In a way this hurt Daniel to hear, but at the same time something about it thrilled him. He shook his head and remained composed.    
  
David kept going, maybe a bit further than he should have, “I want to say I regret it but… I’d be lying. I wanted to ask for more, but I stopped myself before I could. To make it worse, it was just outside the church.” He paused, “I… I shouldn’t be saying this at all.”   
  
“It’s perfectly fine. This is why you’re here. To confess your sins so I can help you.”   
  
David bit his lip, “Well.. There’s something else that I did right after that... I shouldn't--..”   
  
“Go ahead. Everything is a secret here.”   
  
David gulped, feeling a dryness in his throat, “I.. Pleasured myself last night, wearing a cross that belonged to him. It felt absolutely horrible yet I enjoyed it.” He got closer to the screen, “Tell me Father, am I a bad person?”   
  
“Of course not, Da--” He almost said his name but quickly caught himself, “Not a day goes by where one does not sin in some form. Most are just smaller than others. Everyone indulges in one or many. That does not mean that we cannot be saved by His grace. We can all be saved if we just follow the right path to ascension. First you must forgive yourself. Your feelings are natural, and you cannot help but feel that way towards another man. Fornication is a sin that many take part in, and what’s done is done. You cannot change the past. So forgive yourself, and let yourself be free from these chains you’ve upheld on your own.”   
  
“You’re right, Father… Maybe I’m just being hard on myself. It’s hard when people look down on you for it.”   
  
“I know how it feels to be in that situation.”   
  
“You do?”   
  
“Yes. It’s a difficult thing to overcome, but it gets easier with self-acceptance.”   
  
“Thank you again, Father.”   
  
They exchanged a few more words and then their goodbyes, and David felt much more relieved now. The priest was right, he just needed to accept his sexuality and be careful with his actions. He exited the church and went on over to the library to pick up some books on self-care and acceptance before heading back to camp.    
  
That was Daniel’s last confession of the day and he was thrilled that it was. His heart raced as he thought of David masturbating with the cross he just so happened to slip into his pocket. He knew David would make his way back to him. It must have been fate. Perhaps God had set it in stone for them to cross paths once again... Shit, maybe they were soulmates.    
  
Daniel held onto his clerical collar, since he couldn’t hold onto his cross. He held his hand there, looking down at the ground while thinking about David calling him ‘Father’ over and over in the confessional. David sounded so nervous and it was so adorable. He pictured how he must have looked, eyes darting and hands fumbling, probably breaking out a sweat due to his anxiousness. He wanted to see that darling face again, those rosy red cheeks and small pink lips. He just wanted to delve into those oceans of his-- David’s bluish green eyes. Oh it just drove him absolutely mad how much he was craving that man. He’d be back though. Self-acceptance wasn’t that easy, especially for someone so vulnerable like David.    
  
Oh he’d be back quite soon.   
  



	3. Acceptance

David arrived at the camp after some time, and instead of teaching the campers he read all day. The mischievous trio eyed him suspiciously.    
  
“What the fuck is he even reading?” Max squinted, trying to get a better view of the book cover, “ _ ‘How to self-love’ _ . HA! Fucking lame! He’s seriously reading that bullshit?!”   
  
“Gee, whatever happened must have been bad.” Neil said.   
  
“Should we check up on him?” Nikki asked.   
  
“Nah, he’d probably start spouting nonsense on  _ ‘self-love’ _ ,” He used a mocking tone with the last word before continuing on, “I already can’t stand his happy-go-lucky self. Just  _ accept _ the world is shit and move on!”   
  
“I don’t know, Max. Self-care can be pretty neat! My mom once told me that her self-care is something called ma-stur-ba-” Nikki was cut off by Max.   
  
“Yeah I really don’t wanna know. Your mom is a slut.”   
  
“My form of self-care is knowledge. Oh sweet science, how it never lets me down.” Neil put a hand on his cheek, smiling brightly.   
  
Max gave a smug look, “Yeah, well, my idea of self-care is to fuck with David. I say we throw his books in the lake.”   
  
“How about origami? Ooo! We could make paper boats and sail them on the water!” Nikki said excitedly.    
  
“Sure, whatever, let’s do it tonight.” Max planned.    
  
They waited all day and David never put a book down unless it was to switch to the next one. It was night time and they looked through David’s window. He was still reading!   
  
“Holy fuck how messed up is he? You don’t read 5 books and continue reading them at night!”   
  
Neil piped in, “Unless it’s sci-fi. I’d understand then.”    
  
“Not everyone is a nerd like you, Neil.” Max replied.    
  
“Hm, well, I’m tired.” Nikki said nonchalantly, “Good night guys.” She said before wandering off to her tent.    
  
“Nikki has a point. We should just go to bed, Max. We’ll mess with him tomorrow if you’d like.” Neil patted him on the shoulder and left.   
  
Max kept staring into the window with a frown on his face. How could David be so preoccupied over some stupid books? He left today, and was gone for a few hours. Surely he wasn’t at the library the entire time. He wondered where else he was. He exhaled,    
  
“Something’s up with you David, and I’m going to find out.” He said quietly to himself before walking to his tent.

 

\---   
  
The next day, David woke up with his usual enthusiasm. He seemed to be back to his regular self and started off the day with telling the campers how proud he was for none of them getting in trouble while he was busy. He decided to even make their learning experience related to the inner-self and gave them tips on how to accept themselves. Everyone didn’t have a problem with this except Max.   
  
“I don’t understand why you’re suddenly so obsessed with this! I don’t give a shit about self-acceptance because I already do accept myself! I don’t need this therapy bullshit!”   
  
“Language.” David warned. “I’m only trying to help you campers. I personally wished I had this experience as a child, I needed it.”   
  
“Yeah, well I don’t! I’m not reading a book about--” He stopped to read the title, “Special Sex Tips-- GWEN WHAT THE FUCK YOUR STUPID PORN IS OUT HERE.”    
  
David blushed and took the book away, it was his and he wanted to be discreet as possible so he came up with a small lie, “Our books must have gotten mixed up somehow.”    
  
It was just in case he and Daniel were to meet again, since he was becoming accepting of his own personal desires. But of course he wouldn’t be upfront about that, after all Max was a kid and didn’t need to be involved in adult business.    
  
“Max, please just read a chapter or two.” He handed him the book that he was originally supposed to receive.    
  
“Fine. But it’s not going to help me.”   
  
David gave him a smile and walked back to his room to put the other book away.   
  
“That was a close one..” He said, thankful that he was able to use Gwen’s reputation as a way out.   
  
He placed the book in his drawer on top of his diary and settled onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling wondering where Daniel was now. What did he do for a living? Did he miss him at all? Would they meet again? He grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled out the cross and looked at it, dangling it in front of his face. With the cross he felt more connected to that stranger somehow. Maybe he should visit the bar again… Was that too soon? And on a Sunday night? It was the only place he figured Daniel would be. He didn’t have any other information that may lead him to the blonde. He at least needed to return the cross, as much as he wanted to keep it. It made him feel safe, despite not being religious. Maybe it was due solely because it belonged to Daniel.    
  
Later that night he decided to sneak out again and hit up the bar. He walked in and like before there was loud music and people talking to each other. He tried spotting the bright haired man but he didn’t see anything. He felt uncomfortable being there alone now, so he left and sat outside. The sky was black with no stars due to the light pollution, even though it was a small town. He stared up into that abyss and suddenly felt like he was going to fall off the planet. It caught him off guard and he put a hand on the concrete to steady himself, looking to the ground now.    
  
“Get yourself together, David.” He said to himself.   
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards him and someone call his name.   
  
“David?”   
  
He looked up to the side and noticed a white-clothed blonde staring at him with curious blue eyes.   
  
“Daniel!” He stood up and almost got knocked off balance, but steadied himself again before facing the man.    
  
Daniel tilted his head, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. How are you?”   
  
“I’m good. Very good. Uhm, what brings you here?”   
  
“I was just heading to the bar again, hoping to see you there.”   
  
David smiled, “I was just doing the same.”   
  
“Seems like we’ve both felt it..”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Nothing.. It’s nothing. Should I buy you a drink?”   
  
“Ah I can pay for my own, it’s alright.”   
  
“I insist.” Daniel said with a smile, guiding him to the bar, holding the door open for him.   
  
David walked in as Daniel followed behind and they chose a place to sit. They sat at the bar and Daniel bought them both cocktails. Daniel glanced towards the tv and then to the people, studying the atmosphere. David watched his eyes, and noticed something he didn’t notice before… Did he not blink? He didn’t really notice at first because his eyes would still be half-lidded when he looked at David, and David usually didn’t pay attention to detail. But yeah, he seemed to keep his eyes open for a long time. He kept watching them and they never did close. He wanted to bring it up but thought otherwise. Instead he looked back at his own drink and took a sip, letting the fruity taste interfere with his thoughts. Once again it tasted incredible. He hoped Daniel wasn’t spending too much on him.   
  
Daniel placed his eyes back on David and they exchanged smiles. Daniel was curious to learn more about the redhead so he decided to ask some casual questions.   
  
“So, David, where are you from?”   
  
“Oh not far from here. Just two towns over.”   
  
“I see. Then you must be getting familiar with the area. All the towns around here seem to have similar layouts. Have you gotten lost at all?”   
  
“Not yet. I should be fine with my phone’s GPS.”   
  
“That’s good. Just be careful out in the woods when camping.”   
  
“Oh, how’d you know I camped?”   
  
He forgot that David didn’t tell him about his occupation himself, so he quickly formed a lie. “Your attire.”   
  
“Oh! Yeah, I’m a counselor at Camp Campbell. It’s a nice job. Is the wildlife here dangerous or something?”   
  
“Not necessarily. But there’s no phone signal after a certain point. Just thought you should know.”   
  
“Thanks. I’ll make sure to be careful… Say, the other night, you didn’t happen to tell anyone about what happened, right?”   
  
“Of course not.” He repeated the same words from the confession, “Everything’s a secret here.”   
  
“Good.. I’m just paranoid is all, yet…”   
  
“Yet?”   
  
David half-mumbled, “I kinda wanna do it again.”   
  
Daniel smiled, “Why didn’t you just say so? I’ve craved you ever since you left.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Of course..” He circled his finger against the bar top like he did when he first started flirting with David just the other night, “I’m ready whenever you are.” Daniel took one last sip of his drink and stood up, “If you’ll follow me~”   
  
David got up and followed him, which Daniel led him to the bar bathroom.    
  
“W-wait, shouldn’t we do this somewhere, you know, more private?”   
  
“Once we start you won’t worry about that, just like last time, remember?”   
  
“I suppose… I just don’t think it’s the smartest thing to do.”   
  
Oh of course it wasn’t. Daniel knew this. That’s what made it so thrilling for him. He secretly knew that David felt the same. He grabbed a hold of David’s hips and pulled him into one of the stalls and quickly locked it behind.   
  
“Is this even sanitary?”   
  
Daniel purred, “It doesn’t matter.” He was already pushing him up against the stall and kissing him frantically like he hadn't had human contact in years. Which, before the last time they did this, was pretty accurate. He kissed all over, mumbling compliments for David to blush over.    
  
“Such a lovely boy.. I’ve been longing for that flustered face of yours. God, I’m going to fuck you rough tonight. So precious..” Daniel brushed his hand through his hair, making eye contact before sliding his shorts down and setting him on the toilet. David already felt disgusting having his ass on such a filthy surface but he was already erect and anticipating their session. Daniel unbuttoned his shirt collar before unbuttoning his pants, pulling his cock out.   
  
“Care to lubricate it for me, love?”   
  
David knew what he meant and pulled his shorts fully off, tossing them on the floor and kneeling down in front of Daniel’s erect member. He grabbed a hold of it and then slowly put his lips to it. He licked and sucked it as Daniel moaned in pleasure. Daniel gripped onto his hair,   
  
“You’re doing such a lovely job for your first time, am I correct?”   
  
David let go and nodded.    
  
_ ‘So innocent.’  _   
  
David was about to put his mouth back around his dick but Daniel stopped him, “Eager aren’t we? Here get back up.” He helped him off the ground and set him back against the toilet, “It should be slick enough now. Ready?”   
  
“Y-yeah just go slow.”   
  
“Of course, my angel.”   
  
Daniel slid inside and he cursed and used the term of endearment again,   
  
“Ah fuck.. You feel so damn tight. Does it feel good, angel?”   
  
“It.. Ah.. It hurts… Keep going slow..”   
  
“Absolutely, my darling angel.”   
  
David didn’t question it, probably just another weird kink of his. It didn’t matter anyways as the pain started to subside, leaving a tinge of pleasure beginning to arise.    
  
“You can go faster now.”    
  
Daniel took this as a sign to completely step up his game, putting a hand on the wall and thrusting roughly. David mewled, similar to a kitten. He wasn’t expecting Daniel to go from zero to a hundred that instantly. He covered his mouth.   
  
“Don’t worry about the noise, no one can hear you over the music.”   
  
David let go and let the sounds slip out of his mouth. Daniel lifted David’s leg up so he would be able to go even deeper. The bathroom door opened and David clamped his mouth shut before he could scream Daniel’s name. Last time they were almost caught Daniel stopped to make sure they wouldn’t be found, but this time he was occupied with fucking David against the toilet, not giving a shit of how disgusting this all was or if anyone walked in. David turned his head to the side to watch the footsteps stop and immediately turn around.   
  
Daniel muttered under his breath as he heard the bathroom door shut, “That’s more like it..”   
  
David opened his mouth to scold him, “Daniel! We could have gotten in trouble!”   
  
“The stall is locked, it’s fine.”   
  
“He noticed what we were doing!”   
  
“It doesn’t matter. Now stop worrying.”   
  
David frowned, not knowing what to think of Daniel’s sudden carelessness. First the filthy bathroom, now almost getting caught. He wasn’t sure what to think.    
  
Soon thoughts were not of comprehension however. His orgasm blocked himself from ruminating and he came all over himself. Daniel came all over him as well, painting more of a mess on him. After they were done coming out of their haze, Daniel unlocked the stall and helped David clean up by the sink.   
  
“I hope you have another work outfit.”   
  
“Thankfully I do.” He rubbed a wet paper towel against his shirt, trying to get all of the cum off.    
  
“Sorry, by the way.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“The mess. Almost getting caught. This filthy restroom. I just.. I wanted you immediately.”   
  
“It’s fine..”   
  
“Lust is one of the seven deadly sins,” He leaned against the sink, “It’s what I’m most guilty of. How about you?”   
  
“I’m not sure..”   
  
“Well not to worry.” He buttoned his shirt collar back up, “I could take you back to your camp if you’d like.”   
  
“I drove here, it’s fine. Thanks for the offer though.”   
  
“Should we at least exchange numbers?”   
  
David was nervous about it but agreed to it. They gave each other’s phones and inserted their numbers into their contacts.    
  
“Feel free to call me anytime,” He handed the phone back, “Seriously.”   
  
David nodded, handing Daniel’s phone back as well.    
  
By the time they quit the small talk and exited the bathroom, most of the people at the bar were gone. It was a weekday after all. Before exiting Daniel asked him a question,   
  
“One more drink?”   
  
“No thank you, I really should be back at camp.” He opened the door and stepped out, Daniel right behind him.   
  
“Well alright David, it was fun being with you~”   
  
David’s face heated up as Daniel leaned in for a kiss, gently caressing his face while doing so.    
  
“Don’t be afraid to call~” Daniel flirted.   
  
David nodded awkwardly, “I guess I’ll get going now.” He kissed Daniel on the cheek quickly and jogged to his car quickly.    
  
Daniel pressed a hand against his face, smiling as he watched a David drive away.    
  
“What a catch.” He said to himself.   
  
\---   
  
Max had stayed up to wait for David’s return, forcing Neil to stay up with him as well. They were playing a card game while David had pulled onto the camp grounds with his lights off.    
  
“Shit there he is!”   
  
Neil yawned, “Yup. There he is.”   
  
“I knew he was up to something. Doesn’t this seem suspicious to you?!”   
  
“I mean, I guess a little bit. Why do you care?”   
  
“Because he irritates me and maybe I can use something against him. If I just find out what’s going on. We could get bribe him into getting us ice cream! Think about it!”   
  
“What if what you find out isn’t what you want?”   
  
“Oh please, David’s onto something. He’s coming home at what like, 1 am?”   
  
“No I mean, what if we find out he’s like, having sex with someone?”   
  
“Oh gross. Yeah, I don’t wanna imagine that. But still, could blackmail him. Right?”   
  
Neil let out another big yawn, crossing his arms on the ground and placing his head against them tiredly.    
  
“Come on, let’s go see what he does.”   
  
“Nah Max, I’m too tired.”   
  
“Ugh fine. I’ll go check.” He got up out of his tent and went to go stalk David. All he did was go to the showers.   
  
He tilted his head slightly in confusion, “A shower at.” He checked his watch, “1:30 am?!”   
  
As much as he despised the thought of sneaking in there while David was naked, he wanted to investigate and see if he could find anything. He sneaked in and poked around the clothes pile on the sink. Why were they covered in stains? Fucking weird.. And what was… He grabbed the silver chain he saw poking out and pulled it. It was a cross? Why the fuck did David have a cross? He decided to hold onto it, shoving it in his hoodie pocket and snuck out the door as quietly as possible. He went back to his tent and tried to talk to Neil but he was passed out. He groaned and decided to lie down, thinking about the possibilities of the situation. He soon fell asleep, holding onto his stuffed animal and blanket until morning came.   
  



	4. Closer to God

The next morning David was looking through everything for the cross. How could he have lost it?! If he had remembered to give it back last night then he wouldn’t have lost it. But now it was his responsibility to find it so he’d spend all day searching if that’s what it took. He couldn’t find it in his room so he stepped outside and started retracing last night’s steps. Gwen stopped him however.   
  
“Don’t think you can get out of taking care of the kids today.” She said with her hands on her hips. She was a young girl with dark skin and red hair, dressed in the same shirt as David. Or at least, usually was.    
  
David wasn’t wearing his usual uniform as he forgot to do laundry the past few days. Instead he wore a casual white t-shirt, a grey jacket, and black jeans. It was weird seeing him in such a casual outfit, especially his choice of clothing. He was also by his car which probably made him seem like he was leaving.   
  
“Oh Gwen! I’m not leaving today!”   
  
“Then why aren’t you in uniform and standing next to your car?”   
  
“I forgot to do laundry.. And I’m looking for something. Have you seen a necklace?”   
  
A voice piped up a few feet away from them, “What, you mean this?”   
  
Max held up the necklace while walking with Nikki and Neil over towards David and Gwen.    
  
“Oh Max! You found it thank you!” He paused, “Wait, did you steal it from me?”   
  
“Answer me this first, David. Why didn’t you come back till 1 AM last night?”   
  
Gwen glared at him suspiciously, “You were out till one?”   
  
“What? No!”   
  
“You’re lying! Look at his face!”   
  
David was blushing. He was an  _ awful _ liar.    
  
“Okay okay.. I may have lost track of the time last night.”   
  
Gwen put crossed her arms, “I’m curious now too. What  _ were _ you doing last night?”   
  
David panicked internally, and suddenly got serious, “It’s not any of your business.  _ Any _ of yours.” He looked at the kids.   
  
“So you won’t explain the necklace?”    
  
Daniel tried taking it from him but Max held it back, “Oh you’re not getting this back till you explain.”   
  
“Necklace?” Nikki asked, “Don’t only girls wear necklaces?”   
  
“So it’s a girl!” Max exclaimed.   
  
“No, it’s not.” David said with a straight face.   
  
“Oh shit he’s not lying. Then why the fuck do you have one? Is it some tragic backstory or some shit?”   
  
David sighed, “No, it belongs to a friend of mine. I was supposed to return it last night but we ended up losing track of time and I forgot.”   
  
“And why aren’t you in uniform?”   
  
Gwen piped in, “Forgot to do laundry.”   
  
“Hm..” Max wasn’t sure if he was convinced or not. I mean, why would he have the necklace in the first place if it was just a friend’s?   
  
“I’ll be out again tonight to actually return it. If I could have it back, please.” He held out his hand towards Max.   
  
Max groaned and gave it back to him.    
  
Gwen sighed, “Well that solves this case. Come on David, we’ll have a lesson on  _ ‘not to steal' _ .” She looked at Max.   
  
“And hopefully on minding your own business?” David asked in a passive-aggressive tone, looking at Max as well, and then to Gwen.    
  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Gwen said.   
  
David exhaled, “...I’m sorry too. I just don’t enjoy being accused over something so mundane. Forgive me?”   
  
“Sure thing.”   
  
The two smiled after apologizing and Max began to walk away.   
  
“Wait one second.” David stated, “You’re in trouble.”   
  
“Ugh come on! I was just curious!”   
  
“Curiosity hurt the cat, Max.”   
  
“It’s ‘killed’ the cat, David. You pussy.”   
  
“Language!” David snapped.   
  
“Actually,” Neil piped in, “The full quote is ‘Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.’”   
  
“See? He’s got a point.” Max said.   
  
Another sigh escaped David’s mouth, “My point is, curiosity isn’t an excuse to steal. Now, let’s move on to our activities for today. Nikki, would you mind gathering the other campers?”   
  
“Sure thing David!” She gleamed brightly before running to get the other kids.    
  
\---   
  
Daniel’s day involved his usual routine, except for a few baptisms. He managed to convert a couple into believing God which made him feel better. When the day was done he looked in his phone at David’s contact. He wondered if he should call, after all he wanted to see him again. He decided against it, letting David have control over their next contact. Thankfully David had called him first.   
  
“Hello? Daniel?”   
  
“David! It’s a pleasure hearing your voice again.”   
  
“Yours too. Say, can we meet up?”   
  
“Absolutely. Meet me at the church.” He was ready to confess his profession.    
  
“Oh, okay. I’ll see you there then?”   
  
“I’ll be waiting~” Daniel led on.   
  
They said their goodbyes and David headed towards his car. Max watched as he got in and drove away. He made sure not to speed despite his anticipation. He was excited to see Daniel again, however this time it was solely just to return the necklace. He had to make sure he didn’t stay long. He didn’t want to be questioned again by a curious kid or a concerned co-worker. He arrived at the church within a few minutes, and was greeted by Daniel out front. He was wearing his usual bright choice of clothing and he laughed the second he saw David.   
  
“So I’m guessing you actually didn’t have another uniform to wear.”    
  
David chuckled, “I forgot I hadn’t done laundry in days.”   
  
David continued, “So, I have something to--”   
  
“Before we get to that, let’s step inside. Shall we?”   
  
“Well actually--”   
  
Daniel was already going up the steps and opened the door. David stood there awkwardly for a second, eyeing Daniel as he waited at the top. He sighed lightly and jogged up the steps.    
  
“Daniel I--”   
  
“Shh, just step inside for a second.”    
  
He opened the door more for David to walk in, and shut the door behind them. David was met with a lit up room by what he guessed to be about a hundred candles.    
  
“This seems like a fire hazard..”   
  
“It’s safe, don’t worry.”   
  
“Who set this up?”   
  
“I did. I thought a more romantic setting would be more appreciated, as an apology for last night’s.”   
  
“I’m not here for that, I’m sorry. I came to return this.” He took the necklace off of him and handed it to Daniel.    
  
“Keep it, my angel.”   
  
“It’s yours though, isn’t it?”   
  
“It was, but I want you to keep it. I slipped it into your pocket for a reason.”   
  
“Oh..”   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for just a few minutes? I’d like to be more open with you about myself.”   
  
“I suppose a few minutes would be alright..”   
  
Daniel guided him to the back of the room and sat him down at the front pew, sitting next to him and staring seductively at him. He didn’t blink, which made David more nervous than from just the attentive stare.    
  
“So what do you want to tell me?” David asked.   
  
“I work at this church. That’s why I brought you here. See, you may or may have not noticed that I’m somewhat of a religious man. Does that make you uncomfortable?”   
  
“No! Not at all!”   
  
“You can be honest, David.”   
  
David gulped and diverted his eyes for a moment, “Well maybe a little.. I’m a--”   
  
“Atheist. I figured. Don’t worry though, that doesn’t make me like you less.”   
  
“So, you’re okay with all this?”   
  
“Of course. Nothing could make me change my mind about you.”   
  
David gave a small smile, “Well, it was nice seeing you again. I should leave now, I promised myself I wouldn’t be long.” He stood up.   
  
Daniel took his wrist before he could walk away and stood up as well, “There’s more I need to tell you.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“How’d it feel to pleasure yourself with one of God’s holy crucifixes around your neck?”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
Daniel graced his arm, “I know of your sins.”   
  
“I-I didn’t..”   
  
“That flustered face says otherwise. You see, I’m a priest here. And you just so happened to confess to me after our first session.”   
  
David’s face lit up like a light, his face red with embarrassment.    
  
“I should go.” David said, but Daniel held his wrist again.   
  
“Not yet.. Don’t you want to commit another sin? Don’t you crave it more?”   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be convincing me not to??”   
  
“Not with you, my angel.” Daniel put a hand on David’s cheek and tilted his head down to kiss his forehead. He purred in his ear, “I know you enjoy our time together. You just need to accept yourself.”    
  
Daniel started touching the rest of David’s body carefully, whispering more temptations, “It’s natural for animals to mate, your desires are completely genuine.. Let me make you feel good.” He moved his head down and placed his tongue against David’s neck, licking upwards and then talking directly into his ear, “I want to make you tremble in pleasure, my angel.”    
  
This gave David shivers, yet he could feel his erection growing in his tight jeans.    
  
Daniel noticed this and remarked with a smile, “Someone’s happy to see me.” He gently placed his hand on the growing bulge and rubbed circles around it.    
  
“Ah, Daniel…”   
  
“See? Don’t you want a release?”   
  
David didn’t reply, he didn’t need to, Daniel already knew what he was thinking. David wanted to be felt all over and to be fucked needily. He felt a hand zip down his pants and take out his erection. Daniel was already stroking it, complimenting David as he did so.   
  
“Oh David, you’re so beautiful, don’t you know that? Every inch of you…”   
  
“I’m not special…”   
  
“Nonsense,” He kissed his face, “You’re more special than Heaven itself, my angel. I’d rather be with you then with God himself.”   
  
“That’s--.. We just met! I shouldn’t mean that much to you--”   
  
“Oh but you do, my love. And I hope you feel the same way..”   
  
David didn’t know how to reply to that. Sure, he liked Daniel but he wasn’t  _ that _ into him yet.. This all felt too fast.    
  
“Daniel, we need to sto--”    
  
He didn’t notice that Daniel had kneeled down and started sucking him off.   
  
“D-daniel! Wh-what’re you doing?!”   
  
Daniel’s lustful stare mixed with the warmth of his mouth made David moan and he covered his mouth and protested, “No, we can’t do this, this is all too--” Another moan escaped his lips.    
  
Daniel was too good at this, it made David’s first attempt mediocre. The way he glided his tongue across his shaft and managed to take it all into his mouth, deepthroating with ease… David now knew he wouldn’t be going back to camp for awhile.   
  
When Daniel had stopped, David was already whimpering for more.   
  
“Please keep going..”   
  
“Do you want me inside of you, precious?”   
  
“Yes.. God, I want you inside.. Just please hurry.”   
  
“Mmm.. Let’s prep you up first.” Daniel took out a bottle of lubrication from his shirt pocket that he had made sure to keep on him beforehand, knowing exactly that this would play out. He opened the cap and poured some of the strawberry scented liquid onto two of his fingers, looking to David.   
  
David removed his pants, then sat on the bench and opened his legs.   
  
“Good boy..” Daniel rubbed his fingers against his thumb, “You know the drill, it’ll be uncomfortable at first but it’ll feel good soon..”   
  
David nodded.   
  
Daniel knelt down and stuck his thumb inside his entrance, making David squirm in his seat.    
  
“Stay still now~”   
  
He pressed in further, and then took it out. He put his finger inside and rubbed around, making a circular motion. Once David got comfortable with that, he inserted a second finger and began scissoring him slowly.    
  
“You know the sanctuary is the most holy part of a church?”   
  
“Daniel..”   
  
“And here we are. Committing an unholy act together inside of it.” He smiled happily.   
  
David whimpered, the pain and guilt getting to him.   
  
“Shh.. Almost done.”   
  
He pushed in both fingers with some force, and then massaged the inside, curling his fingers slightly. David moaned with a mix of pain and delight. Daniel pulled his fingers out and lifted him up like a bride.   
  
“Woah Daniel what are you--”   
  
“Just wait.”   
  
He carried him to the confessional and placed him on the bench.   
  
He looked down hungrily at David, “You look so good in white…”   
  
“Daniel why are we in here?”   
  
“Here you can confess some more to me… Do you want me?”   
  
David had his eyes closed, nodding.    
  
“Say it for me, please.”   
  
“I want you, Daniel. Please fill me..”   
  
Daniel grinned, pleased to have his precious angel agreeing to have him fuck his tight little ass. Oh how much they wanted each other.. It was beautiful what love they made together. David was a blessing from above. Seeing him like this really felt like a gift. He entered him slowly, making sure not to hurt his angel too much. David felt like paradise. Hearing those low moans from his mouth just… Fuck. He moaned himself, pushing inside a bit harder.    
  
“David, open your eyes.”   
  
David opened his eyes slowly, and was met with Daniel’s unblinking stare. It felt like a video camera watching everything he did, like every moment was being recorded. He shivered.   
  
“Are you cold?” Daniel asked, suddenly concerned.   
  
“N-no I’m fine..”   
  
He wanted to close his eyes and focus on the feeling instead, but he knew Daniel wanted them open. Nonetheless, although he didn’t believe in God, he felt like He was watching their every move. And this was a holy place which meant a lot to people. It felt so wrong to try and discard his morals. Daniel didn’t seem to think twice over this decision, he just watched David move around underneath him and spoke dirty to him,   
  
“Does it feel good to commit such an immoral act? Do you enjoy being fucked roughly in a sacred place? Tell me how you’re feeling.. I want to know your thoughts. So tell me David, what are you thinking?”   
  
“I feel horrible.. Daniel.. This feels so wrong.”   
  
Daniel smirked, “But it feels good, doesn’t it? Such a filthy angel you are. You’re disgustingly beautiful. A mix between sinner and saint. It’s the best of both worlds.. Do you feel guilt?”   
  
“Yeah, Daniel, we shouldn’t--”   
  
“Shh.. We’ve already committed the act, we might as well finish it. I know you don’t want me to stop.   
  
He was absolutely right too. He knew it. David was too much of a moaning mess to actually want to stop. He was Daniel’s little slave, being controlled by pure bliss. Daniel was his master, knowing just exactly what to do to make David quiver.   
  
“Cum for me, angel-face.” Daniel said, knowing full well that it would put David over the edge. He began placing his thumb on David’s lips that shivered ever so slightly, “Come on angel-face, let’s hear that brilliant voice of yours.”   
  
David came, moaning Daniel’s name over and over, “Daniel! Daniel please oh god! Ah, Daniel..”   
  
“Oh David, my sweet delicacy.. My name has been blessed by your voice..” He moved his hips further into David’s, spilling out his own cum while groaning.   
  
David panted, feeling the warm liquid fill up inside of him and start to leak out. Daniel pumped inside once more, causing the cum to push out a bit more, then pulled his cock out of David’s entrance.    
  
David’s legs and arms quivered from the experience and he softly murmured Daniel’s name again.   
  
“Stay right here, we’ll clean you up in a moment, dear.” Daniel said, putting his member back in his pants. He left the confessional and went to go get wipes to clean off David and the bench underneath him. Once he was all cleaned up, Daniel handed him his pants and he put them back on. He was still shaky, and not to mention completely exhausted. Daniel could tell how worn out he was, “Do you want me to drive you back to your camp? Or you could stay here if you’d like…”   
  
David mumbled inaudibly and closed his eyes tiredly.    
  
Daniel smiled at his pet, “Sleepover it is then.” He picked up David bridal style and brought him out of the confessional down to another spare room beyond the main sanctuary. He set him down on a bed and lied down next to him. He played with David’s soft hair as he fell asleep, twirling the red strands around his finger.    
  
“Oh my angel..” Daniel spoke, “You bring me closer to God…”   
  



	5. Distraction

The next day Max slept in, just like all the other campers. Nikki was the first to awaken and she ran over to Max’s tent and checked the time on Max’s watch. 

 

“Oh no we slept in!”

 

Max mumbled, taking his hand away.

 

“Max! Neil! Get up!” She stole Neil’s pillow and smacked them with it.

 

“What the fuck Nikki!” Max complained. 

 

Neil got up and yawned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“We slept in! It’s 12:30!” She exclaimed.

 

“But David never lets us sleep in..” Neil stated.

 

Max sat up, “Then wouldn’t have Gwen woken us up?”

 

“She’s still asleep too.” Nikki said. “David isn’t even in his room.”

 

Max looked at her, “What?”

 

“Yeah I looked into his window and he wasn’t there.”

 

“Now  _ that is very  _ abnormal of him.” Neil said.

 

“That’s what I’m saying Neil!” Nikki looked worried.

 

Neil leaned back, “Well maybe he just went to his friend’s house again…”

 

Max spoke, “He said he was only going to return that weird cross. How the hell would you accidentally have someone else’s necklace anyways? How does that even happen?” 

 

“Sometimes my mom accidentally gets other peoples’ things.” Nikki said.

 

“Yeah but your mom is a whore, Nikki. And David’s friend is a guy.” 

 

“Maybe he’s gay.” Neil stated.

 

They both paused and Max spoke up, “Oh fuck, he’s gay!”

 

“That’d explain why he’s so feminine.” Nikki said.

 

Neil looked offended, “You don’t have to be gay to be feminine.”

 

“No but it’s more likely.”

 

“No guys, it really does explain everything..” Max said, “We can use this.”

 

“For ice cream?”

 

“For anything! I bet it’s his weak spot. That’s probably why he had those stupid books. He probably doesn’t want us to know.” 

 

“Who would he even be seeing though? I don’t know many gay guys here.”

 

“Nikki, you don’t know  _ anyone  _ in town. None of us do.”

 

“You got a point there.”

 

\---

 

David woke up to a dimly lit room, covered in white. The room seemed like a bedroom that was also used as a storage room. He stood up in the bed and studied his surroundings. There were white cabinets a few boxes… That were white.  _ Odd… _

 

There was a small window shining in some sunlight. The door was open and he could hear people murmuring from upstairs. He could hear a familiar voice above it all. He walked out and poked his head out from the hallway that led to the main sanctuary. Daniel was in a modern priest outfit, which involved regular black pants instead of a cloak. All black: the opposite of what he usually wore. It was odd seeing his pale complexion against such a dark shade. He walked around with a bible in his hand, speaking out verses without even looking at the pages. He must have memorized them. David looked to the pews and it was packed. People were gathered and sitting shoulder-to-shoulder to listen to Daniel’s copied words of the book. Daniel spotted David at the side of the room and concluded his ceremony. Many of the people began to walk out and David stepped out from the hallway went up to Daniel. One girl came forward however before David could speak to him. 

 

“Father, would it be inappropriate to ask you out for coffee?”

 

David felt a sort of jealousy rise up in him. Daniel looked at David and smiled at her and kindly rejected the offer, “It’s completely fine but, however, I’m sorry but I cannot. I have a busy day today.. Thank you for the offer.” 

 

The girl smiled and gave a nod, and said her goodbyes.

 

“Do you get that often?” David asked.

 

“Quite so.” He smirked at him, “Is someone jealous?”

 

“What? No.. I don’t care who you see.”

 

“I don’t see anyone besides you, so don’t worry. Women just aren’t my cup of tea… But that is a good idea, would you want to go get a beverage with me?”

 

“I should be heading back to the camp..”

 

“I see. Should I drive you back?”

 

“It’s fine. I drove here after all. It’d be reckless to leave my car, or have you walk back.”

 

“I see. If you ever need me to pick you up instead, feel free to call.”

 

“Thank you.” He looked down and noticed the cross around his neck, “By the way, are you sure you want me to keep this necklace?”

 

“Of course. I think it brings us closer together.”

 

“Mm, okay. Thank you.. I should be going now.”

 

“Alright David, good luck.”

 

David gave a nod and walked out with the last of the few people still exiting the church and headed towards his car. 

 

\---

 

The kids ate breakfast ( _ or at this point, lunch _ ) and played outside. Gwen was too occupied with her season finale to bother with them, as long as they didn’t cause trouble while David was gone. David pulled in and Neil pointed it out. David stepped out of the car and was met with the trio at his feet. 

 

Max lifted his arms up and complained, “Where the fuck were you? You let us sleep in and the camp’s unsupervised!”

 

David looked around, “It seems everything is running smoothly. I’m glad you kids have behaved while I was gone. I’m sorry I was late.”

 

“And you still have that stupid cross! What’s really going on?” Max questioned.

 

Nikki looked up at the man, “Say, David, are you gay?”

 

David blushed, “N-no!”

 

“He’s lying. Man, why do you even try to lie if your face turns red every time?” Max asked.

 

“It does not!” It got redder.

 

“Sure, David. Go look in a mirror and tell us afterwards.”

 

“So do you have a boyfriend?” Nikki urged.

 

“Well not exactly--”

 

“Can we meet him?!”

 

David scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know about that. I still have so much to learn about him before I let you kids meet him.”

 

“So you admit he’s your boyfriend? I fucking knew it.” Max said.

 

“Well we never made it official.. We’re just seeing each other. Oh please don’t tell anyone else.”

 

Immediately one of the other campers walked past, “David’s gay? I think everyone already knew that.” 

 

David blushed and whispered, “Is it that obvious?”

 

“You make everything obvious, dumbass.”

 

“Language, Max.” David stated.

 

Nikki looked at him curiously, “So what do you guys even do?” 

 

“Don’t ask that, Nikki.”

 

“Please don’t.” Neil begged.

 

“Awh why I wanna know!” Nikki exclaimed, crossing her arms.

 

“You really don’t.” Max warned.

 

David shifted uncomfortably, “Can we talk about something else?”

 

“Please.” Max said.

 

“At least tell us about him!”

 

“Why are you so interested?”

 

“Because you’re in love! It’s our job to look out for you, ya know.” Nikki put her hands on her hips like she was a superhero.

 

David smiled, “I’m fine, Nikki. Thank you though.”

 

“So tell us about him! What’s he liiike?”

 

Gwen walked out, “Stop pestering him, guys.. David, are you ready to conduct the activities for today?”

 

“Sure thing!” David was already back to his normal happy-go-lucky self, “Come on campers!”

 

He marched over to call everyone over to the middle of the campsite. While Max was walking towards him and Gwen stopped him,

 

“Where was he last night?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want us pestering him.”

 

“Okay I lied. But he seriously needs to tell me before he goes out like that. I don’t want him getting kidnapped or some shit and leave me alone with you guys.”

 

“He’s a grown man, Gwen. He can handle himself.”

 

“Have you met him?”

 

“... Good point.”

 

“I don’t know it’s just.. After what happened with his last relationship, I worry about him.”

 

“Yeah, by the way this time it’s with a dude.”

 

“Really?” She paused, “Well it makes sense.”

 

Max nodded, “Well I gotta go see what shit he’s come up for us today. See ya, Gwen.”

 

“See ya little shit.”

 

\---

 

It was the first day not seeing David after their first meeting. It  _ pained  _ him  _ so much.  _ He had jacked off in the confessional where they last did it, but was still unsatisfied. It was like masturbation had lost all its appeal. He only wanted David. David was the only one who could help him find some release. He tried looking at pornography, looking at skinny redheads specifically, but none of them looked like  _ his  _ special angel. It just didn’t work. He got his phone out and called David’s number. Voicemail. He tried texting. No reply. Ah how it hurt for his angel to be ignoring him. Maybe he should pay him a visit… No, that’d be weird. Was this what it came to? Being so needy for his touch that he was almost diving off the deep end over not being acknowledged? He tried again, calling and leaving a voicemail for David.

 

“David! It’s Daniel, I was wondering what you’re up to. I haven’t seen you tonight and was wondering if you’d be dropping by anytime soon. I long to hear your voice again, my angel.” He ended the message. 

 

David had better reply tonight. He was getting too irritable.

 

—-

 

David, on the other hand, was occupied with a mess that had taken place when Max had caused one of the other kids to cry.

 

“I didn’t mean to! It’s not my fault everyone’s so sensitive!” Max insisted.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you need to apologize.” David told him.

 

He looked over to the other kid and gave a mocking apology.

 

“Max! A real one!”

 

“Fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to cry.”

 

“A  _ real  _ apology!”

 

Max groaned and David’s phone rang. He checked it and saw that Daniel was calling. He’d have to let it go to voicemail. He put it on silent and placed it back into his pocket and went back to solving this issue.

 

\---

 

Daniel was getting impatient, arguing with himself whether or not to go down to the camp and check on David. What could be more important than him? He was the only one David needed. He was the only one worth his time. He clawed at one of the pews with his hand causing tiny splinters to dig up into his nails, biting his tongue until it started to bleed. He wiped his mouth as the blood started to trickle out. He sighed, he’d have to settle for playing his violin as a distraction for now. He’d have to wait till morning before he checked in on his angel. 

  
  



	6. "Misunderstood"

The next morning came very slowly for Daniel. He had been obsessing over David’s absence for hours. He had dark circles under his eyes which he covered with a pair of black sunglasses. Despite his irritability he put on his usual smile and got into his expensive white car. Just like the church, the inside lacked color, the only things not being white were gold trimmings, just like his outfit. He easily found the camp since he knew this town like the back of his hand. He pulled up and the kids looked towards the car, wondering who the fuck in such a small town would own such an expensive vehicle. Gwen walked over and the window rolled down. 

 

“Uhm, hello?” Gwen asked, clearly confused.

 

“Is David here?”

 

“Oh my god is that him?” Max asked.

 

“David’s got expensive taste.” Nikki said, staring at the car rather than the man.

 

Gwen put a hand on her hip, “Maybe. Who’s asking?”

 

Daniel turned the engine off and got out of the car, extending a hand towards Gwen, “The name’s Daniel.”

 

“And your relation to David?”

 

“His boyfriend.”

 

Gwen didn’t take his hand so he let it fall to his side. 

 

David walked towards the kids, about to tell them about their next activity. He looked towards the car and to Daniel.

 

“Ah there he is! David!” The blonde walked towards him, taking off his shades and giving him a hug.

 

“D-daniel not in front of the--” He was interrupted by a direct kiss from the blonde.

 

Daniel slowly pulled back after a moment, smiling at him. “Where were you last night? You haven’t returned my calls.”

 

The kids stared along with Gwen. David blushed from all the attention, “Daniel, can we talk about this in private?”

 

He ignored David’s question, “I was worried sick about you.”

 

Max started up in an angry tone, “You’ve only known him for what, three days? Give the guy a break you lunatic.”

 

Daniel fought the urge to get pissed off at this brat, forcing a smile down at the cyan-eyed child, “You must be one of David’s little ones. What’s your name little guy?” He tilted his neck.

 

“None of your fucking business you creep!”

 

“Such a strong use of language.” 

 

David yelled at the kid, “Max! Language!”

 

“Max, perhaps you should let the adults talk.” Daniel insisted.

 

Max looked towards his friends, “Can you believe this guy?!” 

 

“I’m sorry about him, Daniel. And I’m sorry for not replying last night, I was actually busy with a problem Max had caused.”

 

Max repeated what he had said last night, “It’s not my fault everyone’s so sensitive!”

 

“Max.” David warned.

 

Max sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“It’s alright, David. I was simply worried.” He caressed David’s face.

 

David lowered Daniel’s arm, “I see. But you should have waited for me to call you back. I’m fine.”

 

Daniel’s eye twitched, “David, are you saying that you don’t want me to check up on you to make sure you’re safe?”

 

“No! I’m just saying you shouldn’t have uhm, overreacted..” He said nervously.

 

“I overreacted because I was concerned over your safety. Is that not normal?” Daniel’s smile had faded.

 

“N-no.. Thank you for that. I’m just saying…” David trailed off, starting to fear Daniel and his irritability. 

 

Daniel sighed, “Honestly David, you didn’t have to ignore me all of last night  _ and  _ today.”

 

“I’ve been busy..”

 

“With what, exactly?”

 

“My job! I have to take care of the kids.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re sorta interrupting our jobs.” Gwen chimed in. 

 

Daniel eyed Max and the other kids with a slightly vexed yet unmoved expression, then glared at Gwen, then finally looked back to David’s beautiful eyes with a fake pout, “I’m sorry, Davey. You have to understand you’re all I have. I can’t let anything bad happen to you.” He gave David another hug.

 

David was oblivious to his fake sympathy, patting him on the back and giving a small smile, “It’s okay.”

 

Daniel whispered in his ear so the others couldn’t hear, “You better make up for it tonight.”

 

He pulled away from Daniel, his smile back on his face. He looked to Max with a wink, then waved goodbye, “I’ll see you tonight, David~”

 

He got in his car, rolled up the window, and drove away.

 

“Well that was fucking weird.” Max said while everyone was silent

 

“I have to agree with the shithead, where’d you find that weirdo?”

 

“Gwen! He’s not a weirdo. He’s my uhm…”

 

“Boyfriend. He told me.” Gwen said.

 

“Your ‘boyfriend’ seems batshit crazy.” Max said.

 

“He’s just concerned about me.”

 

“He’s manipulative! Seriously David, how do you not see it? And the way he looked at me..” He shivered. “He didn’t even blink!”

 

So David wasn’t the only one who noticed that. Sure Daniel was a bit different, but he was still sweet. After all he came all this way just to check on David. He couldn't be that bad. Yet Gwen again agreed with Max.

 

“Yeah I’d be careful with him, David. He seems a bit off.”

 

David got serious, “He’s fine.”

 

Max and Gwen exchanged glances.

 

“So you’re really going to see him again tonight?” Gwen asked David.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Maybe because he’s fucking toxic.”

 

“That’s an unpleasant thing to say, Max.”

 

Surely they just misunderstood him. It was just a bad first impression is all. 

Daniel wasn’t that bad of a guy.

 

\---

 

David left the camp around 8 PM and headed over to the church. He was met with the scent of vanilla candles that flickered, their shining movements lit up the sanctuary. He shut the large door behind him and walked through the pews. He stood in front of the seats and waited.

  
Daniel was in his black clothing, adjusting his collar while walking from the hallway over to David. He smiled warmly, 

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you, my angel.”

 

“Yeah, about that.. There’s something we need to discuss.”

 

Daniel sat down at the front pew, patting the bench for David to sit down next to him. David declined, knowing that Daniel would probably distract him from his responsibility.

 

“Is something wrong?” Daniel asked.

 

“No-- I mean-- Yes. Daniel, I hate to do this but--”

 

“Then why do it?”

 

David gulped, he knew Daniel was already trying to get him to stop his actions. He took a deep exhale, “Daniel. We need to break up.”

 

Daniel’s smile surprisingly stayed sprawled across his face.

 

“You’re not upset?” David asked, confused.

 

“Of course not, David. It is quite unfortunate on my end, I was really looking forward to getting to know you better…” 

 

There was the guilt. 

 

Daniel continued, “But if that’s what my angel wants, I have no choice but to oblige.”

 

This was going unexpectedly well…

 

“That too. I don’t want to be called ‘angel’ anymore. I’m sorry…”

 

At this, Daniel frowned slightly, “Alright, David.”

 

“I should get going..” David said.

 

“Wait. One more request?”

 

“Look, Daniel, we can’t do it again--”

 

“I wanted to ask you if you would have tea with me. Just one last talk.”

 

David knew he shouldn’t, he promised himself it would only be a clear-cut break up and nothing else. But he looked into those sad, blue eyes and agreed.

 

Daniel smiled again, “I’ll go make some for us.” He walked happily back into the hallway and later came back with two cups of… Kool-Aid? He handed a red solo cup towards David.

 

David took the cup and sipped from it.

 

“We ran out of tea. I usually keep Kool-Aid around for the kids. I hope it’s to your liking.”

 

“It’s fine. Look, I’m sorry about this.”

 

“Oh don’t worry! You haven’t done anything wrong, my ang-- David.” 

 

David gave a half-smile and continued drinking. Daniel didn’t take one sip and instead began to make conversation.

 

“May I ask why you decided to make this decision?”

 

“Max and Gwen.. They reminded me that I’m not really in a healthy spot to date. I recently just got out of one and it didn’t end well.”

 

“I see… Maybe in the future then.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Was his vision getting blurry? The candles seemed to be more of a blur…

 

“Tell me about your last relationship. Did they love you as much as I do?”

 

“N-no… Opposite actually.. Is.. Are you feeling tired?”

 

“Does anyone love you as much as I do?”

 

“I..I dunno whatchu mean…” David’s speech began to slur together. He felt his world start to tilt.

 

“David, do you love me?”

 

“I guess..” He began to sway.

 

Daniel smiled at him and took his cup away. David suddenly collapsed.

 

“Oh my angel.. Such a clutz.” He laughed before setting the cups down. 

 

\---

 

He slowly stirred awake. Hearing a sound that he couldn’t make out until he got out of his haze. It was a violin. It echoed off the church walls, creating a surreal and stunning sound. It sounded absolutely beautiful. David tried to get up but was met with an aching feeling. He swallowed, and forced himself up. He had been lying on the front pew like he had been sleeping there. He looked over to find Daniel playing that lovely sound on a white violin. He was still dressed in his clerical clothing. He seemed indulged in his own world, only focusing on sliding the bow onto the strings and keeping track of where his fingers moved. His look was serious, focused, and a tinge of what seemed like sadness. It matched the notes, a solemn piece that matched his expression and straight posture. 

 

David watched his movements then closed his eyes. Focusing on the sound even further. It drowned everything out, including his aches. He had wondered why he felt that way but brushed it away and blamed it on the bench’s hard surface. Instead, he listened. The music moved him in a way that made nothing else seem to matter. 

 

And then it stopped.

 

“David?”

 

David opened his eyes and was met with the blue stare from across the room.

 

“David! You’re awake!”

 

He rushed over to him, violin and bow still in his hands at his sides. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“You fell asleep, silly.”

 

He pulled his ( _ white _ ) violin case over and placed his violin and bow inside and shut it. He set it on the bench and sat next to David. 

 

“I fell asleep?”

 

“Yeah, you tried breaking up with me,” He looked down, “But then you went into a panic attack and said you regretted saying that, then we made up and you fell asleep from exhaustion.”

 

“Oh.. I.. Don’t remember that happening.”

 

“You went quite into overdrive I must say. I’m glad you managed to get rest.”

 

He touched his back, groaning.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m just achy.”

 

“I’m sorry, I would have moved you down to the bed but I didn’t want to touch you after your freak out. I thought it’d be better if I left you alone.”

 

“It’s okay..”

 

“Would you want to stay the night again?”

 

“I should get back to camp..”

 

“Let me at least take you home, David. You’re in no shape to drive.”

 

“Okay..”

 

Daniel helped him out of his seat and they went outside to Daniel’s car. Daniel opened the passenger side for David and shut it for him as well. He got in as well and drove slowly, careful not to make David feel worse than he already did. When they arrived, David could hardly stand up out of the car. Daniel helped him to his room and said his goodbyes.

 

“I hope I’ll be seeing you around, love.” 

 

“Yeah..”

 

Daniel smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving.

 

\---

 

Daniel wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Daniel helped him out and cared for him. Max and Gwen were just overreacting. Daniel was just misunderstood...

 

Then a pain emerged.

 

David slid his shorts down slightly and glanced down to find red marks on both sides of his hips.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a perfect example of what I think Daniel was playing on the violin would be the cello solo from P!ATD’s ‘Build God Then We’ll Talk’ if anyone wants a reference


	7. Invitation

“Oh hello Davey~ It’s a pleasure hearing your voice again.” The priest said over the phone.

 

“Daniel, I need you to be honest with me. Did anything happen last night while I was unconscious?”

 

“Hmm.. Not that I recall. Why?”

 

“It’s nothing..”

 

Daniel’s voice became concerned, “You can talk to me, David. Is something wrong?”

 

“No it’s fine. I was just curious is all!”

 

“Ah well, okay then. If everything’s fine then would you accompany me tonight for dinner?”

 

David was about to decline but didn’t want another falling-out incident like when he didn’t return Daniel’s calls. He agreed to the invite. After all his car was still parked outside the church. Daniel said he’d pick him up around 7. They hung up and David studied the marks again. It was wrong of him to even think that Daniel would hurt him. Daniel was such a sweetheart. But still, David wondered how the marks got there. Maybe he bumped into something? They were like small cuts, like someone had dug their fingernails into his flesh. He couldn’t help but suspect something had happened. But Daniel wouldn’t have.. He couldn’t have... Could he? No…

 

\---

 

David decided to dress up in the only formal outfit he had which was a black tux. He waited patiently outside the camp and Max, Nikki, Neil, and even Gwen watched from afar.

 

“I seriously can’t believe he’s going out with that scumbag.” Max said.

 

“Yeah after their little incident the other day? Just why?” Neil agreed.

 

“Wasn’t he going to break up with him yesterday?” Nikki asked.

 

Gwen sighed, “Yeah I told him to. But something happened and now here they are.”

 

“Wait I see his car coming.” Neil said, ducking down.

 

All four of them hid behind the wall of the main hall as Daniel pulled in with his expensive car. Daniel stepped out and immediately went over to hug and kiss David like he did the day before. Daniel was dressed in a suit as well but it was all white. 

 

“Wow you look stunning.” Daniel said in awe.

 

“Thanks.. You too.” David blushed.

  
  


They made small talk and then Daniel opened the passenger side for David and he stepped in. Daniel stopped before stepping on his side, looking around suspiciously. He then got in and drove away.

 

“He was totally watching for us.” Neil stated.

 

“I totally got that vibe as well.” Gwen said.

 

Max ran over to the camp’s jeep and hopped in.

 

“Hey get back here you little shit!” Gwen yelled while running after him.

 

Max popped out and rested his arms around the jeep’s door, “Don’t you want to find out what this creep is all about?”

 

“Well yes but, we’d be invading their privacy.”

 

“Good!”

 

Nikki and Neil walked on over. 

 

Nikki butted in, “Max, isn’t this going a bit far?”

 

“Come on guys, aren’t any of you curious to see where this psycho lives and what he does?”

 

“We don’t even know if he’s taking David home.” Neil said.

 

“Ugh you guys are making this more difficult than it should be!”

 

Max was suddenly picked up by his hood by Gwen and placed back on the ground.

 

“Hey!”

 

“It’s bedtime for you kids. Come on.”

 

“You’re at least going to protect David right?”

 

“Like you said before, he’s a grown man. We shouldn’t be involved in his sex life.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“Exactly. Now go to bed.”

 

Max grumbled as him and Neil returned to their tent, and Nikki to her own. 

 

\---

 

The restaurant was the best in town. They even served seafood! David was so excited over the atmosphere and food. Daniel however was excited over David’s gleeful self. He gazed at David the entire time like he was eye candy. To Daniel, he was. He could watch those green eyes and blushed facial features forever. Daniel hardly ate, too engaged in conversation. David ate and talked at the same time like a little kid. It made Daniel chuckle. He was so adorable. He wanted to take him back to the church and fuck him senseless. He’d wait though. 

 

“This place is beautiful.” David acknowledged.

 

“It could have more white and gold.” Daniel stated.

 

“Is white your favorite color?”

 

Daniel smiled, “Yes. White, gold, black, and silver. And perhaps purple and red... What are yours?”

 

“Ah I don’t know.. I love green a lot because of nature.. But I also adore blue.”

 

“Oh really?” Daniel smirked, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. 

 

David blushed when he realized why his demeanor changed. Daniel’s eyes were blue and he took it as a form of flirting. 

 

This time David brought up a question to move it along, “So you play violin? How’d you learn that?”

 

“I just happened to pick it up one day and taught myself.”

 

“Wow.. Well, it’s beautiful.”

 

“Do you play any instruments?”

 

“Just guitar.”

 

“String instruments are lovely, aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah they are.”

 

They continued making small talk before urging each other to get more personal. Daniel sparked it up first,

 

“Care to tell me about your past?”

 

“Where to begin.. My parents weren’t really around much. They’d just send me to camp instead of taking care of me. Yet that’s also how I found my passion for camping and nature, so it’s not that bad.”

 

“I see. You know, my parents neglected me as well.”

 

“Really?” This came as a shock for David.

 

“Yes it was quite unfortunate but I actually enjoyed the time to myself. Isolation makes you learn a lot about yourself. It’s how I found God.”

 

“Well at least we both found something for ourselves that way. I don’t know what I’d be doing if I weren’t into camping.”

 

Daniel hummed, “Who knows, maybe you’d be my follower.”

 

“Hm, maybe.” David said, oblivious to Daniel’s attempts at flirting.

 

“Would you like some more wine?”

 

“No thank you. I’ve had enough to drink tonight. I still have to pick up my car and drive back.”

 

“Alright Davey.” Daniel cooed softly.

  
  


The dinner went well, extremely well, and it made David more comfortable with Daniel. He was glad to get a proper date out of the way, knowing that it would define their relationship further and make it so they didn’t seem like strangers to each other. He really should be heading back now. Daniel dropped him off at the church and they got out of the car.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Daniel.”

 

“No problem at all my sweet.”

 

“Well, I should be going now. I left my car here last night so I’ll just drive myself back.” David said, walking around to the front seat of the car. Before he got in however he noticed two of the side tires were flat. 

 

“Awh come on!” David expressed. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My tires are flat!”

 

Daniel strolled on over and kneeled down, picking up a metal nail. 

 

“I found your culprit.” Daniel said, standing up and holding up the nail in his hand.

 

“Who would do this?”

 

“Most likely some kids. We’ll take my car.” 

 

They both got in and the engine wouldn’t start.

 

“Ugh, I forgot to get gas before we left.”

 

“Awh man.” David said with a frown.

 

“I’ll call someone tomorrow to fix your tires and pick up some gas.. Guess you’ll be staying the night again.”

 

“Yeah, thank you.”

 

“No problem at all.”

 

When entering the church, the sanctuary was completely dark. Daniel lit up a single candle and they walked to the front of the pews where they usually spent time. Daniel set the candle down between them.

 

“Sorry for the darkness. This church is extremely old so it doesn’t have lights yet. I’m in the middle of installing one in the room downstairs first, then sooner or later have some installed up here.”

 

“It’s fine. The candles are relaxing.”

 

“They are, aren’t they? I much prefer lamps and candles than overhead lights. They make the atmosphere much more.. Seductive.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Should I get us some drinks?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Come on Davey, you look dehydrated. Just one cup of Kool-Aid wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Still no tea?”

 

“Ah, not yet. I have to run by the store tomorrow, if we can get our cars back up and running.. I’ll go make us those drinks.” He walked on into the darkness without hesitation, like as if he could see perfectly without any light. 

 

David waited for Daniel to return, staring down at the candle that flickered against the white bench. Daniel took awhile to return, so he stood up and walked over to the entrance of the hall that Daniel had disappeared into. Suddenly Daniel was there with a cup of Kool-Aid and a smile on his face. David jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. 

 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya there, David.”

 

“I-it’s fine.”

 

“Here’s your drink.” He handed the red cup towards him.

 

“Thank you..” David wanted to question why he didn’t have one as well.

 

Daniel let him down the flavored drink and smirked. David began to feel dizzy, like he had been on an excruciating roller coaster that turned him upside down. This feeling felt familiar… His world tilted as he collapsed on the floor.

 

Daniel spoke to his unconscious body, “Ah, Davey, I’ve almost used up all of these drugs on you. I’ll have to go get more soon.” He picked up the body, “Such an angel, I knew you wouldn’t be up for it tonight so I had to figure out  _ some way  _ of getting my fix. Please forgive me, dear.” He took David down to his room.

 

\---

 

David’s eyes were screwed shut but he could hear and feel sensations that were strangely familiar. He heard a bed creaking, along with low grunting just above him. He managed to get his eyes slightly open but his worldview was still blurry. He saw a blonde man right above his still body, blue eyes looking down and teeth clenched. Their eyes met.

 

“Oh, you weren’t supposed to be awake so soon my angel.” Daniel said sweetly in between thrusts.

 

“Wha..” David barely managed to say.

 

“Go back to bed now, dear.” Daniel said, softly stroking the bridge of David’s nose as a way to calm him down. He stopped to get up. He got mixed a drink and snapped a capsule in half, pouring the contents into the drink. He then got back on top of David and poured it down his throat.

 

David coughed, choking on the liquid. A few moments past and his eyes shut again, feeling himself fall back under.

  
  
  
  



	8. Stay

“Daniel, do you remember what happened last night?”

 

“Hmm.. We had dinner, your tires were flat, and you stayed the night. Why?”

 

“Did we have sex last night?”

 

“Oh yeah, you were eager for it I must say.” Daniel flashed a smirk, “Why? You want more?”

 

“N-not now.. I just, don’t remember anything about it. Just small flashes.”

 

“I can describe it to you in full detail if you’d like.”

 

“N-no thanks.. By the way, when are the tires getting fixed?”

 

“The auto repair guy should be here around noon.”

 

“Noon?! I gotta get back to camp though! Maybe I’ll call Gwen to come pick me up…”

 

“Or you could join today’s ceremony.”

 

“But the kids--”

 

“I think they’ll be fine. And the ceremony won’t be that long..”

 

The ceremony was about an hour to say the most. Daniel read verses of the bible without looking at the words again, and went on for about twenty minutes about how they would all be forgiven of their sins if they followed God’s ways. David sat uncomfortably the entire time, not really believing any of the words spewed from Daniel’s mouth. It felt so weird being there. He felt like he stood out amongst the rest, being an atheist and all. It seemed like all eyes were on him, a neon glowing sign above his head that read ‘sinner’ in all caps. That’s just how it felt though. He just didn’t like the vibe from it all. Daniel noticed his unease and ended the ceremony as fast as he could.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice your discomfort.” Daniel said.

 

“I don’t know, I just don’t believe in that sort of thing.”

 

“May I ask why?”

 

David shifted feeling those eyes burn through him, “I won’t deny that it’s a possibility. I believe anything’s possible. I just think it’s unlikely.”

 

“To each their own, as I say.” Daniel smiled, deciding not to push the subject further.

 

The repair guy came and changed out the wheels of David’s car and fill up Daniel’s car with fuel. Daniel paid for all of it and David thanked him. He seriously owed him for everything he’s done so far. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you back?”

 

“Just pay me back in sex.” Daniel flirted with a wink.

 

David laughed, thinking it was just a joke. But Daniel thirsted for him, eager to penetrate his frail body. It was a shame he couldn’t do it while David was awake. David would only keep putting it off. It hurts to have your lover reject you. Daniel was starting to understand how that felt. He wouldn’t be able to handle it for much longer. 

 

David said his goodbyes, and Daniel asked for a kiss.

 

“I really gotta go.” David used as an excuse, leaving the blonde devastated.

 

The rejection hurt. After all he’s done for his angel. Not even one kiss. 

 

Daniel slammed the church door behind him. He started biting his nails out of stress. 

 

Did he do something wrong? He’s behaved so well.. Maybe he’d have to spoil David more to win his affection. 

 

Just later that day he stopped by the camp with a bouquet of white roses. David blushed the moment they were handed to him.

 

“Oh my.. These are beautiful.”

 

‘Not as beautiful as you, my angel.”

 

Max angrily stepped in, “Stop trying to buy David’s affection. It’s creepy.”

 

“He’s not  _ ‘buying my affection’ _ . He’s just being romantic.” David tried saying to the kid.

 

“Oh yeah? Then why else is he here besides to ask you to go back to his house?”

 

That little brat was ruining his plans. He already caught onto his intentions. 

 

_ ‘What a pain..”  _ Daniel thought.

 

“Mac was it?” He asked.

 

“It’s  _ Max _ !” The child urged.

 

“Max, I was just going to ask David to the movies. Is there something wrong with that? We’re dating after all.”

 

“ _ Just  _ the movies?”

 

“Just the movies.” Daniel repeated.

 

“Tsk. I still know what you’re up to. You’re just winning his affection. You haven’t even known each other for a week.”

 

Daniel laughed and looked to David whispering, “I think someone’s jealous.”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

“Max, I know you’re concerned but I’m an adult. I can handle myself. And Daniel is right, we’re dating. He’s allowed to be affectionate.” David said, “However..” He turned to Daniel, “I’m going to have to decline that offer. I’ve been taking too much time away from camp. Maybe this weekend?”

 

Daniel faked a smile, “Sure thing.” 

 

He gave one last glare at Max before leaving.

 

“Did you see that! He glared at me!”

 

“No he did not, Max. He’s a good guy.”

 

“I doubt it. I bet he kills people for a living.”

 

“He’s a priest, actually.”

 

“See!? He kills people’s  _ souls _ . That’s even worse. I’d rather die than be forced to obey some imaginary freak in the sky… And why a priest? David have you gone mad? What’s attractive about that?”

 

“He’s more than his religion.”

 

“That’s what they all say, until you try and do something for yourself and they force you not to because it’s ‘ _ against their religion _ ’. Seriously, David, you’re better without him.”

 

“Are you really that worried about me?”

 

Max stopped. “No…” He walked away in denial.

 

In reality he did care. So did Nikki, Neil, and Gwen. All four of them were worried over David. Daniel had an aura that just didn’t seem right. He went to go talk to Gwen about it. Gwen told him it was out of her control and that David would come to them if he needed help, but that for now they should wait. Yet he couldn’t help but worry.

 

\---

 

_ ‘Ugh again with that cursed child.’  _ Daniel thought angrily.

 

He was pissed off.  _ Seriously  _ pissed off. He just wanted David to himself but that brat got in the way of their time together. He was going to have to do something about that. But what? He’d already went against his beliefs multiple times for David. What else would he have to do to keep him? And how far would he actually go for him? He felt like he would do  _ anything  _ for David. But he couldn’t with Max in the way.

 

If he couldn’t win his affection then maybe he’d guilt-trip him.

 

He went to his room and pulled a drawer open, revealing a collection of about 18 knives. He took the sharpest one out and held out his arm.

 

“Look what you’re making me do, David... I wonder if this will get you to stay with me…”

 

He pressed the knife against his skin and slowly skidded it across his wrist. Blood started to leak out of the cut. He sliced again and again. Both arms. He did it until cuts covered the entirety of the inside of his arms. He moaned in twisted euphoria,

 

“Oh David.. This’ll make you stay.” 

 

He exhaled shakily, his arms matching his breath. His quivering caused the blood-covered knife to fall out of his hand onto the hard ground.

 

\---

 

The next day David called Daniel to check up on him. Daniel didn’t answer, despite as much as he wanted to. But to pull in his bait he had to reel him in by using fear and guilt. This time David would stay with him. 

 

David looked at his phone, a worrisome expression sprawled across his face.

 

“What’s wrong David?” Nikki asked.

 

“Daniel isn’t answering me..”

 

“After how much he freaked out over you not answering? What a hypocrite.” Max remarked.

 

“Well I guess I now know how he felt..”

 

“Oh come on David, you’re seriously not thinking about--”

 

Max was interrupted by David getting up to grab his car keys, “Sorry kids, I have to go check on him.”

 

_ It worked. _

 

David was on his way. He tried calling a third time on the way there but still no response. When he got there he opened the church doors and no one was there today. Daniel wasn’t even sight. He crawled down to Daniel’s room and called out his name.

 

“Daniel? You here?”

 

Daniel quickly kicked the knife away under the dresser. Turning to David, with a shocked expression on his face.

 

David matched his when he saw the marks all over his arms. 

 

“I can explain--”

 

“Daniel what happened?!” He ran over to the blonde and lifted one of his arms up to look closer at what he did.

 

Daniel winced as he did so.

 

“I’m so sorry.. Daniel why’d you do this?”

 

Time to come up with a quick lie. “Because I’m all alone in this world.”

 

“No, no! No you’re not! I’m here!”

 

“You don’t understand, David. No one feels the way that I do. No one could ever experience my worldview the way that I see it.”

 

“Daniel--”

 

“We were born into a world that  _ despises  _ us _.  _ God himself hates me!” He managed to get a few tears out for special effect, “Haven’t you seen the way people treat people like us, David? We can’t even be ourselves without being judged by those who don’t even know who we are!” He sobbed, “I’m sick of feeling like this, David!.. I deserve to die.”

 

David was in total surprise. For someone who seemed so self-composed and confident in himself, this was an utter shock to David to see him like this. Suddenly everything didn’t seem so easy for himself either. If Daniel couldn’t handle accepting himself and dealing with life then how was he able to handle it? But this wasn’t about him right now. He had to help Daniel somehow.

 

“Daniel, I know I haven’t known you long but you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met! You’re so kind and helpful, you’ve shown so much love for me.. You’ve helped me.. Now is there  _ anything  _ I can do to help you now?”

 

“Just stay with me.” Daniel said sadly, grabbing a hold of David’s arm, “Don’t let me be alone.”

 

“I’m here..” He smiled at those teary blue eyes, “I’ll stay.”

 

Daniel enveloped him into a hug, holding onto him tightly like he was hanging on for dear life. David held him back, sympathetic to his lies. 

 

“Just calm me down..” Daniel said while kissing him, tears streaming down his face. 

 

David shut his eyes and let himself fall deep into the kiss. 

 

Daniel tried his best not to smile due to David’s puppy-like obliviousness. David was completely naive.. What an innocent soul.. He wondered how far he could get away with due to it. 

 

Daniel started kissing David’s cheek, then down his jawline, to his neck.

 

“Daniel…”

 

“Please…” Daniel begged.

 

David nodded and let Daniel take a hold of him and remove his clothes. This time Daniel was so much more sensual than before. Making sure to feel along his body carefully and go slowly. He took his time, admiring every little thing about David. The way he grabbed at the sheets beneath him, the way he clenched his eyes shut and moaned, the way he said Daniel’s name… And he studied his body, making sure to trace over all of his freckles with a finger. He never wanted him to leave again. It was like he was in Heaven when he and David made love. It was beautiful.

 

David tried to open his eyes but couldn’t help but stare at the cuts on Daniel’s arms. Feeling guilt rise up in him, wondering if he was the true cause for them. He shamed himself for not being there when Daniel needed him most. It was his fault. This was the least he could do. Yet at the same time he felt bad for that too. He didn’t really want to have sex, he almost denied Daniel of one of the few things he had to offer. He felt horrible for that. But he lay there, taking it in and learning to enjoy it. Daniel was being so gentle with him and he was grateful for it. However it was dreadfully slow. Daniel was taking his time and it felt like hours before David was able to climax. 

 

However with such a long time being spent being fucked, he sure felt exhausted afterwards. Daniel collapsed next to him and held onto him, wincing a bit from the contact brought to his wounds, but managed to smile and nuzzle up against David. 

 

“You felt so good.” He purred into David’s ear.

 

David cuddled up next to him, letting his tiresome self give in to resting. Daniel smirked as David let his eyes shut. 

 

His plan worked.  
  
  



	9. Heat Exhaustion

About two hours later David woke up, with Daniel still hugging onto him.

 

“Daniel, you awake?”

 

“Mhm..” He said, giving a kiss onto David’s neck.

 

“Do you mind if I take a shower?”

 

“Not at all, love.” Daniel sat up and walked into the hallway. David got up, put his boxers on quickly and followed him to the bathroom. Daniel opened the door for him and turned on the light. Just like any bathroom there was a shower, sink, and toilet. However it was kept unnaturally spotless. Daniel turned the faucet on and felt the water rush over his hand.

 

“Just takes a moment to warm up.”

 

“Are you bathing with me?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

David hesitated, “Yes.. Actually. I think you should wash off your wounds.” He didn’t want Daniel to neglect his cuts and get them infected.

 

Daniel smiled, “Always so thoughtful.” He kissed David on the cheek and then began taking off his clothes.

 

This was David’s first time seeing him completely naked. He was thin but fit, a bit more muscular than himself. His skin was so pale.. He wondered if it were even healthy. Daniel stretched, still tense from their sleep. David forgot he was staring and Daniel laughed at him.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“N-no-- I mean, y-yes but…”

 

Daniel laughed again, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” 

 

The bathroom started to steam up and Daniel stepped into the shower first, wincing at the heat that burned his cuts severely.

 

“Be careful!”

 

“I’m fine. I just have to get used to it for a moment.”

 

David walked in and grabbed his hands, “I don’t want you to be hurt again..”

 

“I can handle it.. I’ve been through worse.”

 

With that Daniel started rubbing the dry blood off, clenching his teeth as he did so. 

 

“If you ever feel like doing this again, just call me.”

 

“Are you sure? I get the urges pretty often.”

 

“Trust me.”

 

“Then.. Will you spend the night from now on?”

 

David’s eyes widened, “That often?”

 

“It’s always worse at night.”

 

“Then yes. If that’s what it takes.”

 

Daniel smiled, “Thank you...”

 

“Hey,” Daniel said, “Can we do it again?”

 

“It’s only been two hours!”

 

“I know but..” He looked down, “Seeing you like this has got me all excited.”

 

David looked down then quickly back up, “We need to finish cleaning your cuts--”

 

“It’s fine.” Daniel cornered him against the wall, hands above David’s shoulders, “It can wait.”

 

David felt claustrophobic, “Daniel, not now.”

 

“Why? We’re both naked and hot.. It’ll be perfect.”

 

“I’m not in the mood..”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

Daniel gave him a kiss and David instinctively bit Daniel’s lip. 

 

Daniel pulled back, a hand cupping his mouth.

 

“Did you just  _ bite me?” _

 

“Oh my god Daniel I’m so sorry--”

 

“That.. Really hurt. In more ways than one.”

 

“I’m sorry I got nervous I freaked out I--”

 

Daniel kissed him again, and this time David complied.

 

“It’s alright..” Daniel said.

 

“Fuck me.” David blurted out.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to?”

 

“I know I know.. Perhaps I was being too harsh.. I’m sorry. We can have sex if you still want to--”

 

Daniel was on him immediately, turning him around and pressing him up against the wall and breathing down his neck. The steam mixed with his hot breath made David feel overheated. His face was a bright red, especially when Daniel pressed his erection against his ass. Daniel grinded up against him.

 

“You make me feel like a dog in heat. God I’m going to fuck you up so much.”

 

David whimpered at the expression, feeling his head start to spin. It was getting too hot. 

 

Daniel licked the back of his neck and started humping him, just like an animal eager to mate. 

 

“Beg for me, my submissive. Let me know you want it.” Daniel started biting down.

 

“I.. I want you..?” It was almost a question. He wasn’t feeling so sure.  _ It was getting too hot. _

 

Daniel was about to enter him but David held onto the curtain, his balance going off.

 

“Daniel I..” He was almost hyperventilating.  _ It was too hot. _

 

He then passed out, falling onto the floor of the bathtub.

 

Daniel sighed, “Heat exhaustion, huh? Well no worries.” He turned the faucet to a cooler setting and knelt down to David’s body. “I can still fuck you from down here.”

 

He went down on David while he was unconscious, after all it wasn’t the first time he had fucked him while he wasn’t awake. It was just as if Daniel had drugged him again, except his face was more flushed and he looked more distressed. 

 

“I’ll get you some cold water when I’m done. I shouldn’t take long, love. You’re just too damn fucking hot.  _ Pun intended.”  _ He laughed to himself while beginning to fuck David’s ass. It was an easy orgasm. Easy to clean up too. 

 

Daniel brushed a strand of the redhead’s hair away from his face and shut the water off. 

 

“This still would have been more fun if you were awake.” He said, picking him up carefully wrapping him up into a towel after getting dressed.

 

“You look like an adorable crepe. I could just eat you up!” He brought David back to his room and set him down on the bed, “Stay put now. Don’t go anywhere.” He laughed as he left to go get the redhead some cold water for when he awakened. 

 

He returned and David still wasn’t awake. 

 

“Hmm..” He took the bottle of water, unscrewed the cap, and then splashed it onto David’s face.

 

The redhead woke up, sitting up immediately, “What happened?!”

 

“You passed out. Just as we were about to have sex too.” He pouted.

 

“Oh..”

 

“No worries though, I got you some cold water.” He handed the plastic bottle to him.

 

David chugged it down thirstily.

 

“Slow down there, we don’t want you choking too.” He chuckled.

 

David managed to down the entire bottle and shyly held it back to Daniel, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be! I was worried about you, if I can get you anything else just let me know.”

 

“I’m just exhausted.. Even after that nap.”

 

“Well we have all day to rest. The only thing I have to do today is visit the prison. I’m supposed to be helping prisoners find their way towards better lives. You can stay here while I do that though. It won’t be any longer than an hour.”

 

“Okay.. Gee I didn’t know you helped prisoners too.” 

 

“I try to help out anyone I can.” Daniel gleamed.

 

He seemed like an absolute saint. He really earned the place of being the town priest. He was perfect in every way, making time for anyone who needed it. David wished he was more like him.

 

“I wish I were more like you.” He suddenly said, not realizing he had said it out loud till Daniel looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“David, you’re perfect the way you are.”

 

“It’s just.. You’re so  _ nice.” _

 

“So are you! Seriously David, don’t underestimate yourself. You’re incredibly genuine and have such an innocent soul. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

 

“But Daniel--”

 

“You’re just overthinking.” He looked at his watch, “I’ll have to go soon. You’ll be here when I get back I assume?” 

 

“Actually I’m going back to camp. I’ll be back tonight though.”

 

“Good to hear. I’ll see you later then?”

 

“Yep!” David said, watching Daniel give a smile back to him.

 

At this point he could actually say that he loved Daniel. They fit together so well.. He was so thankful that they didn’t break up. If they were to split up now he’d be devastated. He thought dreamily about Daniel for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed and leave the church. Daniel’s car was gone when he left. He hoped it would go well. The last thing he’d want is for Daniel to have a bad day or get hurt again somehow. He worried so much about him now. 

 

He arrived at camp to an angry co-counselor.

 

“Where the hell did you go?!” Gwen rose her voice at him.

 

“To Daniel’s! He needed me!”

 

“What for?”

 

The kids were there too and Max made a blowjob gesture.

 

“Max.”

 

“I’m not wrong though.” Max said.

 

David blushed, “We didn’t--”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You need to tell me before you do shit like that. It’s your  _ job  _ to take care of the kids and to tell me before running off like that.” Gwen said angrily.

 

“I’m sorry. I will. Speaking of which, I have to leave again tonight--”

 

Gwen sighed, “For Daniel?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Look, if your love life is going to get in the way of everything then you probably shouldn’t have it. You love Camp Campbell don’t you? I don’t think Mr. Campbell will enjoy you sneaking off every day.”

 

“Gwen--”

 

“Break. Up. With. Him.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Oh no.. Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for him.” Max said.

 

Gwen sighed, “This is why you don’t fall in love, kids.”

 

“I can’t help it! He’s so sweet to me and compliments me.. He makes me feel special.”

 

“He probably says that shit to every guy he knows.” Max said while rolling his eyes.

 

“No.. He’s not like that.”

 

“Oh yeah, because he’s only obsessed with you. He’s gonna end up kidnapping you or some shit.”

 

Gwen rested a hand on David’s shoulder, “We’re just worried about you.”

 

“No, you’re just ruining something that makes me happy! If you cared about me you’d let me live my life instead of acting like I’m dating Satan!”

 

Max mumbled, “Maybe you are…”

 

“That’s it. I’m going back over for today. I’ll be back tomorrow.” David said in an upset tone. He got back into the car and drove off, almost crying.

 

He didn’t understand why they were so judgemental! They haven’t even fully met his boyfriend! Daniel didn’t do anything wrong and he sure as hell wasn’t going to do anything to hurt David. He would never do such a thing. 

 

\---

 

David waited at the church, waiting for Daniel to come back from his session with the prisoners. He started wondering around, exploring the building out of curiosity. Where were all the other people at the church? Shouldn’t other people work there as well? Daniel just now realized that the way this church was ran was quite.. Odd. Usually there would be multiple priests and overall other people who worked and volunteered but.. It was only Daniel. Maybe it was because of how small the town was. Yeah, that was it. 

 

David decided to head down to the bathroom and when he was finished he walked through the hallway again. He passed the room that Daniel stayed in and stopped. Something urged him to search through his things.

 

‘ _ No.. No that’s not what a good boyfriend would do. Why would you even think of doing that?’  _ David thought, trying to fight his urges.

 

Yet soon enough his feet walked into the bright room and he started searching through the boxes and drawers. He found the knife collection and sadly sighed. 

 

_ ‘So he does have a problem…’  _

 

He closed the drawer and went to the bottom one. He hesitated, like something was going to jump out the moment he opened it. He took a deep inhale and pulled it open, expecting a jumpscare. 

 

He exhaled when all he found were books. Picking one up, he began reading the pages. It was all names. Just endless names that were mostly all marked in red ink. 

 

“What the fuck..” He cursed. He hardly ever did so but.. What the fuck was this?

 

“David!” 

 

David jumped back, dropping the book and holding himself up with his arms. He turned himself around to see Daniel with bags of groceries. 

 

“D-daniel! Y-you scared me..”

 

“I’m sorry about that… What are you doing with my books?”

 

“N-nothing!” He picked the book back up and shoved it in the drawer, slamming it shut. 

 

Daniel frowned and David’s fear immediately began to rise.

 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to look I was just curious!”

 

“Hmm.. Help me unload these groceries.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I got some tea finally. I got multiple kinds because I forgot to ask you what your favorite was.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

Daniel looked back at the drawer then to him, “Of course not.” He smiled, then headed towards the small kitchen on the other side of the hall.

 

David slowly got up and followed him in there to see him putting up small boxes full of tea. He ended up getting chamomile, earl grey, english breakfast, rose, blueberry, fenugreek, and even more. 

 

“You.. Really went all out on the tea.”

 

“I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I ended up just getting all that was there.” He said, still putting up boxes.

 

David helped him out, putting away the boxes in a neatly stacked way. 

 

Once they were all done Daniel offered to make him some, “Well, would you like a cup?”

 

“Sure..”

 

Daniel begin to boil some water, “What kind?”

 

“Rose flavored please.”

 

“Alright, honey or sugar?”

 

“Honey.”

 

“Most people prefer honey with theirs.” Daniel started, “For some reason I always found myself liking regular sugar instead.”

 

He took one of the boxes down and opened it up, putting tea bags in the two cups set on the counter. He was acting strangely calm. Way too calm. He poured the water into the cups and let it wait. He tried making more small talk regarding the situation, 

 

“So what do you think of my collection?”

 

“The knives? They’re nice and all but you really shouldn’t--”

 

“The books.”

 

“Oh.. Well.. I have no clue what they’re for.”

 

“Do you want to know?” He turned to him, handing a cup of tea outwardly.

 

David took it, “If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine. I don’t want to intrude more than I already have--”

 

“You’re my boyfriend. You deserve to know. Basically, it’s a list of all the people I’ve saved.”

 

“Saved?”

 

“Yes. They have found their way towards God’s light. All because of me.”

 

“Oh! That’s relieving to hear… For a second I thought it was a hit list.” He joked.

 

Daniel laughed ( _ a bit too much _ ) at the joke. 

 

David sipped the tea, scared to say anything else. He had already done enough that could upset Daniel. He had to watch what he said. For some reason there was an unnerving sense in the air. Daniel drank his tea as well, smiling back at David. Something seemed so off… 

 

But David decided to brush it off, and chose to just enjoy his drink with his boyfriend. 

 

Little did he know that Gwen and Max’s names were on that list, along with all the other campers. 


	10. God Has A Reason For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo boi this one was a blast to write. much sin ahead~

Days went by with David’s new schedule and it seemed to work out in the end. Every evening Daniel would pick him up from camp and take him to the church where they would spend time together and David would spend the night. Then each morning Daniel would drop him off and wait till evening to do it all over again. Gwen was against it at first but they ended up making it work. As long as the kids behaved at night it would be fine.

 

Yet David was upset tonight. Everything seemed to be going perfectly yet he couldn’t help but cry. He didn’t even know what he was sobbing about but when Daniel came into the room the blonde immediately ran over to comfort him.

 

“David, honey, what’s wrong? Talk to me, dear.”

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know..” He sobbed.

 

“David, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.” Daniel insisted.

 

“I have no clue!”

 

Daniel frowned, “You shouldn’t be keeping things from me.”

 

“What? I’m not keeping anything from you.”

 

“Then why aren’t you telling me your problems?”

 

“Because I don’t know why I’m upset! I just am!”

 

Daniel was confused. Why would his angel be crying over something non-existent? He didn’t understand one bit.

 

“God has a reason for every--”

 

David shut him up, “I don’t want to hear about your dumb religion right now.”

 

Daniel was taken aback, “David, don’t lash out at me.”

 

“Maybe you should leave me alone then.”

 

“Don’t be like that, darling.” He tried leaning in to kiss him and David turned away.

 

“Not right now.”

 

“David. You’re not upset at me you’re upset at the world. It doesn’t have to be that way you know.” This time he tried again, leaning in to his neck to leave small nibbles yet David pushed him off.

 

David was crying still and it only turned Daniel on even more.

 

“I’m not in the mood!”

 

“You’ll _be_ in the mood. It’ll make you feel better. God, David, I’m only trying to help.”

 

Daniel pushed him onto the bed and David fought with him.

 

“Stand. Fucking. Still!”

 

“I’m not in the fucking mood!” David cried, starting to hyperventilate.

 

“You’re making this harder than it is. Just. Lay. Still.”

 

David continued fighting him, trying to get Daniel’s body off of his own. Daniel was too strong though, holding him down with superior strength.

 

“Get off!”

 

Daniel suddenly gripped his throat, as if he wasn’t already struggling to breathe, “You need to calm down, David. I’m helping you.”

 

David tried to grasp his arm, to pull his grip away from his neck. He began clawing into his cuts, trying to reopen the wounds

 

Daniel hissed. And it only made him tighten his grip.

 

David was near passing out but Daniel wouldn’t let him. He let go of David’s neck and started pulling down David’s pants. He was too exhausted to move yet when Daniel took out his own erection he began thrashing erratically. Daniel had his other hand on David’s mouth to keep him from screaming. David tried biting his hand but couldn’t maneuver his teeth onto the skin, it was pressed too close to his mouth. David’s tears stained his face, the skin on his cheeks, nose, and under his eyes covered in a red flush. He tried screaming but it was all muffled.

 

Daniel didn’t even have the heart to use lubrication or to go slow. He pushed into him hard, thrusting in with forced ease. He moaned in delight, uncovering David’s mouth from the new train of focus. David let out a scream, crying and thrashing even harder than before. He sobbed and tried yelling at Daniel to stop.

 

“Daniel! Please stop! It hurts!”

 

“If you were a good boy then it wouldn’t _have_ to hurt… But you left me no choice.”

 

He was about to move again and David protested, “No no nononono!”

 

“David, you don’t get a say in this.” Daniel said as he pushed into him further.

 

David let out another scream and sobbed uncontrollably as Daniel kept going and going. _God it hurt so bad._ He felt a liquid pool up inside, thinking Daniel had already came. He was relieved for a moment before Daniel spoke.

 

“Ugh you’re going to end up staining these sheets with your blood.”

 

David’s cries seemed to get even worse with that.

 

“Shhh.. Calm down, my angel.” Daniel spoke to his submissive subject, “Maybe if you behave for the rest of this I’ll let you cum as well.”

 

David shook his head.

 

“Awh don’t act like you don’t want it. Do you not remember all of the times you’ve moaned my name as I made you feel good? Don’t you want that again?”

 

He continued pressing in over and over in a rhythmic way, continuing to whisper down to David, “You’ve been such a bad, bad boy tonight. You’re lucky I’m being so nice to you.”

 

“You’re the worst..” David managed to say.

 

“You hurt me… But I realize you’re just upset.” He said that last word in a mocking tone, pouting for a moment and then smirking, “So I won’t try and hurt you _too_ much.”

 

“Daniel why are you doing this..”

 

“I just wanted to help my boyfriend calm down but then it led to _this._ I didn’t intend to hurt you, darling.”

 

“You’re a fucking rapist!”

 

“Rape? No no no! We’re dating! And I was just trying to help!”

 

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

 

“No you don’t, Davey.”

 

“Don’t call me that! Don’t you dare!”

 

“Davey Davey Davey.. My sweet precious angel. Does it bother you, pet? Do you not like my nicknames, darling?”

 

David spit in his face, quickly regretting his sudden outburst.

 

Daniel wiped it off and growled, then started to fuck him harder. David yelped and grasped at the sheets.

 

“You’re such a fucking pain tonight.. I should have just drugged you again.”

 

“Again?!”

 

“You’re so fucking naive. It’d be cute if you weren’t annoying the fuck out of me right now.”

 

Daniel slid out of David only to turn him around and press his face into the mattress.

 

On and on and on… It felt like hours before Daniel finally came inside of him. He moaned and cursed, grinding against David’s ass while saying his name.

 

“Ah fuck, David… I sure filled you up nicely. My cum is basically _pouring_ out of your tight ass. Oh I hope I didn’t rough you up too badly.. I already wanna fuck you again. I wanna see that screaming, crying face of yours. Your cries are so cute. It’s like you’re a helpless fucking animal when you cry like that.” David seemed to start crying on cue. “Just like that! God! You’re so damn _adorable_ .” He noticed the blood that was stained all over David’s ass, “I’m so sorry for being too reckless.. Now since you were _sort of_ good, I’ll let you cum.”

 

Daniel flipped David back over onto his back and David immediately closed his legs shut.

 

“Don’t you wanna feel good too?”

 

“No..”

 

“You know you can’t lie to me, David. I know you wanna feel good as well.” He forced David’s legs apart and grabbed a hold of his dick. “I’ll be nice now.” He took it into his mouth which caused David to squirm. He took it out for a moment to give a warning, “Ah ah, stay still or else I may accidentally bite.”

 

David couldn’t stand the thought so he stood extremely still despite his body telling him to flee. Daniel wrapped his mouth back over his erection and swirled his tongue around the tip, licking the slit over and over. He deepthroated it and licked and sucked till David was nearing an orgasm. David whimpered his name which meant he was doing a good job.

 

“If you do the same for me I’ll let you cum into my mouth. Deal?”

 

David wanted to shake his head and scream ‘no’ but found himself pleading to release into the blonde’s wet, hot mouth.

 

“Now, you have to promise me you won’t try anything funny.”

 

“I.. W-won’t.. Please.. Let me cum..”

 

“Alright my angel.” He sucked on David’s dick again, making sure to swallow all of his white substance as David gave in and felt himself release.

 

David was panting, bucking his hips upwards shoving his cock into Daniel’s mouth. He shivered as he came down from his climax. Daniel removed his mouth and pumped him a few times with his hand, “What a good boy!”

 

“Don’t mock me..” David said while panting.

 

“Oh but you’re panting like a bitch!” He smiled, “What a good pet!”

 

David hated his gleeful tone of voice, especially after doing something so cruel to him. It felt utterly embarrassing.

 

Daniel grabbed his new erection and stroked it in front of David, “Get on the floor.”

 

David yelped in pain as he tried to move, but managed to get onto the hard ground and knelt in front of Daniel’s dick.

 

“You look so good on your knees. If only you were praying to God instead of gorging on my cock huh? Disgusting little sinner.”

 

He slid his shaft inside of David’s mouth, grabbing a hold of his hair and face-fucking him. David choked and tried to push him away but Daniel once again held the upper hand. David almost couldn’t breathe. Daniel wouldn’t stop either. David felt like throwing up but knew Daniel would probably kill him if he did so. He fought back the gag reflex and let Daniel have his way with him.

 

He stared up at Daniel with teary eyes, hoping that just maybe he’d have the heart to stop. Daniel only looked down at him with those piercing blue eyes and smirked, “Keep sucking, sweetheart.”

 

It felt like forever.

 

Daniel came for the second time, this time into David’s mouth. He didn’t want to swallow but Daniel held his chin and threatened him. He swallowed and then coughed afterwards.

 

He felt so gross.

 

Daniel kneeled down to his level and patted him on the head, “You did a good job. Do you want to take a shower with daddy?”

 

David didn’t say anything. Just darted his eyes away from Daniel’s.

 

“Oh come on, don’t act cold.” He picked him up and led him to the bathroom where he forced him to take a shower. He cleaned him up as David wouldn’t move. He carried him back to the bed and cuddled up close.

 

He purred happily into David’s ear, “Now if you try to run away, I may have to put you on my hit list.” He chuckled.

 

David hardly slept that night.


	11. Guilt

David woke up sore and stiff, his eyes burning from the brightness of the room. He only spent a moment sitting up before collapsing back onto the bed. He didn’t want to move. Just lay there forever. He was all alone in that room and the horrors of last night were coming back in waves. How could Daniel do that to him? They were supposed to be lovers, and lovers were meant to be soft and gentle.. He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive that monster for forcing him down like that. But then he noticed something across the room. The knife drawer was pulled open and there was blood on the ground. He immediately panicked.

 

He ran out of the room and stopped in place when he heard a sound come from the kitchen. He slowly approached the open door and saw Daniel making tea. His arms were shaking and there was new marks, and dry blood everywhere on his arms.

 

“Daniel.. What’d you do?”

 

“I needed a release. Look, I’m so sorry for last night. I.. I can’t believe I forced you to…” He paused what he was doing, “I shouldn’t have done that. I felt like shit after what I did and.. Well…” He looked down at his own arms.

 

That’s right. Daniel wasn’t a monster. He was a person just like David.

 

David came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Daniel.

 

“David?”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself again.. Please..”

 

“I deserved it, David.”

 

David wasn’t sure whether to agree or deny that remark, but he just didn’t want any of that to happen again. They could move on from it. He just tightened his grip around Daniel’s body, lying his face against his back.

 

“You should use up your vacation days.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We should travel. Get away for awhile. Gives us both time to relax.”

 

“Where would we even go? I can’t afford--”

 

“Anywhere. And I’d pay for all of it, don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’ve already been gone from the camp too much.”

 

“The kids have been behaving, haven’t they?”

 

“Yeah but Gwen said--”

 

“You won’t get fired for a weekend trip. It’s just unrealistic. If there’s a problem I’ll work it out with your boss..”

 

“You’d do that?”

 

“Of course.” He took a drink from the cup, “Anything to make up for what I did.”

 

David let go as Daniel turned around to face him. Daniel looked so handsome. It was too easy to forgive him. He didn’t understand why he did. No one should be forgiven of rape. Yet he found himself kissing Daniel’s lips and asking for him to hold him close. How could he even forgive himself for that? He disregarded all of his anger and pain and gave in to his urge to forgive Daniel for everything.

 

Daniel’s mouth just felt so smooth and soft, and his body was so warm. He just wanted to stay cuddled up to him forever. He was so indulged that he didn’t realize he was crying.

 

“David, I’m sorry--”

 

“I forgive you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I forgive you. I’m sorry for what I said to you. I don’t hate you; I love you so much.”

 

What? He practically didn’t have to do anything for David to forgive him! He thought he’d have to threaten him to stay yet here he was giving in so easily… All he had to do was slit his own wrists and David would forgive him of anything. Guilt really did work on him. It was so fucking easy. He almost found himself smirking, but fought the urge. He smiled warmly instead, looking down at David and caressing his features.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The words were so comforting. David felt like his worries were lifted as Daniel said those words to him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed him back while smiling.

 

“Let’s get away from this place.” Daniel said.

 

“Where?”

 

“Literally anywhere!” He picked up David and spun him around like they did in romantic movies.

 

David laughed, “Put me down!”

 

Daniel set him down, “Come on my love, just pick a place and we can travel there. Paris, London, Venice.. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

 

“Daniel, I’m fine with staying here.”

 

“You’ll change your mind later on.” He smiled, “We can stay for now. After all you’re my home now.”

 

David blushed, not used to anyone saying something so meaningful towards him. It was like all of last night had vanished from his mind now. Daniel managed to erase it from his thoughts with his charming smile and affectionate advances. David glanced back at his arms however,

 

“We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

“Alright..”

 

They stepped into the bathroom and David washed off the wounds in the sink. Daniel was getting used to the pain, already handling it much better than before. It still stung just not as bad. David planted kisses on his cuts afterwards.

 

“That should do it.”

 

“You’re so cute, David.”

 

He realized what he did, and blushed heavily, “Sorry, it was instinct.. Some of the kids prefer that I kiss their wounds to make them heal faster.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll heal much faster now.”

 

The two of them shared some conversation until David made an excuse to go back to the campgrounds. Daniel let him go knowing David had genuinely forgiven him and would keep quiet. David would stay silent as long as Daniel kept up the act.

 

\---

 

Daniel had a few errands to do that day. Clean the entire church, insert new lights downstairs, and speak with a few of his penitents. He still had so much time on his hands however.

 

‘ _Maybe I’ll visit David..’_ He smiled at the thought.

 

He rushed to get dressed and hopped into his car, eager to see his boyfriend. The drive was short per usual and he arrived to see David watching the kids as they played soccer. David spotted the blonde walking towards him.

 

“Daniel? What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to check up on you.”

 

“That’s sweet of you..” His eyes focused on the long sleeves that Daniel wore to cover up his cuts, “Does it still hurt?”

 

“I’m fine. I should be asking you that.”

 

“I’m sore but it’s alright.”

 

Max didn’t kick the soccer ball back towards the other kids, instead he ran up to the two adults, “Why is he here?”

 

“I came to check in on my _boyfriend_.” Daniel said, emphasizing his relation to David.

 

“Yeah we know. David can’t come over right now, he’s busy.”

 

“I know. I’m only here to hang out for awhile, if that’s fine with you, dear.” Daniel looked to the redhead.

 

“Oh I don’t mind at all!” David exclaimed.

 

Max groaned, “Ugh.”

 

Daniel and David stood and talked while they watched the soccer match. Max kept glaring back at Daniel and even stuck his tongue out. Daniel’s glance would only direct towards the kid for a moment before continuing flirting with the redhead.

 

“You’re so good with kids~ You’d make a perfect dad.”

 

“Oh stop.” David blushed, waving away the compliment, “I’m just doing my job.”

 

“Are you thinking of having kids someday?”

 

“Oh I don’t know…”

  


Max kicked the ball towards them with as much force as possible and Daniel caught it instinctively. To the other kids it was impressive but to Max it was just obnoxious. Daniel tossed the ball back over to Max,

 

“Be careful now, Max. You don’t want to do something you’ll soon _regret_.”

 

Max grabbed the ball and threw it back towards one of the other kids and walked towards Neil who was sitting up against a tree.

 

“Did you just hear what he said to me?” Max asked him.

 

“Yeah what was that all about?”

 

“He must be onto us.”

 

“You mean onto _you._ I’m not a part of this.”

 

Max went on, “The way he talks to David is so predatory. He’s a total fuckboy.”

 

“Maybe that’s what David’s into.” Neil shrugged.

 

“Nah I think he’s taking advantage of him.”

 

“But what are you going to do about it?”

 

Max hesitated. He had no idea how he would help David, as of now all he could do is glare and backtalk the blonde and hope he went away on his own.

 

“...I don’t know.”

 

“That’s what I thought. He doesn’t seem so bad though, after all he’s making David smile.”

 

They looked back and saw David laughing at one of Daniel’s jokes.

 

“It just doesn’t feel right.”

 

Nikki quit playing and sat down next to them, “What’s up guys?”

 

“Max is complaining about Daniel again.”

 

“Ohhh.”

 

“I’m not complaining! I’m just…”

 

“Worried?”

 

He felt embarrassment and lied, “Only because he gives serial killer vibes and he may decide to kill everyone, including me. And I still want to have ice cream one last time before I die.” He crossed his arms.

 

“You’re worried for Daaaviiidd.” Nikki sang.

 

“No I’m not!”

 

“Yes you are.” Neil agreed.

 

“I couldn’t care less about that moron! He got himself into this situation!”

 

Max kept bickering with Nikki about it and they didn’t even realize Daniel and David had left.

 

Daniel insisted that David showed him his room, convincing him that the kids could handle themselves since they were distracted with the soccer game.

 

“It’s so cozy!” Daniel exclaimed, eyeing all the photographs on the walls as he walked in.

 

“Y-yeah.. It’s not much.”

 

“Nonsense, it’s cute.” He looked around at the desk at cluttered mess.

 

“Sorry it’s not organized..”

 

“It’s fine.” Daniel said as he traced his fingers against the wooden surface.

 

"...How quiet can you be?”

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly Daniel had him on the bed, pushing his knee up against David’s crotch.

 

“I said, how quiet can you be?”

 

“Daniel, the kids are right outside.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said while kissing him.

 

David melted into the kiss, letting it overtake him.

 

“I’m still so sore.. Can we wait a few days?”

 

“I don’t have to fuck you to make you wanna scream.” Daniel said while licking his lips.

 

Daniel was staring at him hungrily, eager to feast on his prey. David felt his heart thump against his chest, scared for someone finding them like this, along with fear of being raped like the night before. He suddenly started to cry, tears streaming from his eyes onto the pillow under his head.

 

“David--”

 

David didn’t say anything, too busy trying to keep his calm.

 

Then suddenly the door swung open and Gwen and Max were there.

 

“Get the fuck off of him!” Gwen said, pulling Daniel off forcibly.

 

Daniel was on the ground now, arms holding himself up. Gwen went over to David and comforted him,

 

“David what happened?”

 

“We were just--” Daniel tried saying but was cut off by Gwen.

 

“I don’t give a single fuck about what you have to say.”

 

Daniel looked back at Max as he smirked at him, knowing Daniel was in big trouble this time.

 

Daniel stood up and tried to speak again, “David tell them I wasn’t going to--”

 

“Get out.” Gwen told him.

 

“If you’d just--”

 

“Out.”

 

Daniel glanced to David one last time, worried about his angel ( _or more so about what he would tell them_ ), and then walked out of the cabin. He went over to his car and sat there for a moment before cursing under his breath.

 

“Fuck…” He thought about what possibilities would happen if David were to tell them that he raped him. “ _Fuck…”_

 

This would only make everything so much harder. He’d have to speed up the process of his plans if David confessed. God, this was irritating.

 

\---

 

David didn’t say a word for about half an hour. His trigger causing him to just sob into his hands and hyperventilate off and on. Gwen had told Max to leave but he insisted on staying. Gwen let it slide since she too knew that Max secretly cared for his camp counselor.

 

“David, just speak to us.” Max said.

 

“Let him take his time.” She said to Max, then patted David’s back, “It’s okay now, Daniel’s gone.”

 

“Jesus, David, what’d he do to you?”

 

David hesitated. What would they do if he told them the truth? Would they call the cops on Daniel? Would they make him cut off all ties with the blonde? And how would Daniel feel to know his forgiveness was fake… That their love wasn’t strong enough… What would he do to himself? Would he go as far as killing himself if David wasn’t there for him?

He couldn’t handle that extra guilt.

 

“He didn’t do anything.” David managed to say.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know I sorta freaked out over nothing. We were just together and I began to cry. I swear he’s not the cause of it. I just got emotional is all.”

 

Gwen and Max were shocked to hear that, they were sure that Daniel had done something to him.

 

“Oh.. Well now I feel sorta bad for not letting him speak and kicking him out…” Gwen said while scratching the back of her head.

 

“Don’t,” Max said, “He probably would have made it worse anyways.”

 

“You underestimate him, Max.” He lied through his teeth, “He’s helped me with my panic attacks before.”

 

“Oh.” Max simply said.

  


“Do you want me to get you anything?” Gwen asked David.

 

“Daniel usually makes me tea..”

 

“Okay. Coming right up.” She said, leaving the room to go make him some tea.

 

“David, are you sure he didn’t do anything to you?” Max asked, hoping David would open up to him. It was unlikely that David would have an anxiety attack for 30 straight minutes without a reason.

 

“I’m certain.”  
  
  
  



	12. Sea of Stars (Just Say Yes)

“What did you say?” Daniel said, gripping onto David’s arm.

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Daniel let go, sighing in relief. David kept to himself like he was supposed to. 

 

David was back at the church with Daniel after today’s mishap. Daniel had freaked out at him because he had thought that David had told Gwen and Max about the rape.

 

“I’m sorry baby.” Daniel said while kissing his forehead. 

 

“For what?”

 

“Freaking out all of a sudden.” He said. 

 

He pulled David onto the bed and held him close, petting his hair, “I don’t think your friends like me much.”

 

“They’re just protective..”

 

“I wish they liked me.. I hate to be distant with those you care about.” He lied. He didn’t give a single care for Gwen and Max nor care about his relationship with them. He just wanted David to fall deeper into this false sense of security that he had webbed together. 

 

“It’ll be fine..” David reassured him. 

 

“I should be telling  _ you  _ that. You need to rest again.. All this anxiety is horrible for you. Go easy on yourself.”

 

“I’m trying..”

 

“I know you are.” He kissed David’s head, “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thank you, Daniel.. You’re so sweet.”

 

They held each other’s hands. Daniel closed his eyes, resting his chin on David’s head and beginning to hum a song. David tightened his grip and listened to the sound, feeling the vibration against him. Then Daniel began to sing to him. It must have been a lullaby that he didn’t know of. David closed his eyes, listening to the handsome voice of his lover. He could fall asleep any second due to the peacefulness of it. Yet he wanted to stay awake to listen. He didn’t want to miss any second of it. 

 

When Daniel finished up the last bit of the song, he held David closer to him and leaned back against the pillow beneath him. They both fell asleep.

 

\---

 

David dreamt of being tied up and held down, being raped over and over. He felt the same searing pain from it along with being hit. He was beaten and bruised immensely. He couldn’t cry or scream just feel everything being done to him.

 

He woke up breathing erratically, the room dark from the night’s presence. He felt warmth of Daniel and sighed. He was still there in Daniel’s room. He wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable there, the darkness made him uneasy. He couldn’t turn on the light though, it’d wake up Daniel. Perhaps he could find a candle. He got up to seek the dark and found a candle in the kitchen, and managed to find matches in a junk drawer right beneath it. He lit it up and made his way back into the room. He set the candle down on the bedside table and sat back down in bed.

 

He longed for his own bed, and his own room. He felt homesick. 

 

He looked down at Daniel. It was one of the few times he saw him with his eyes closed. He must have strained himself a lot.. He pulled up Daniel’s sleeve and looked at the cuts on his arm. He studied the marks, and realized there was a familiar pattern. Beforehand he was so occupied with Daniel’s health that he didn’t bother to study the marks directly. But now he had a closer look, pulling the candle back towards him and letting the soft glow reveal a word written on his flesh.

 

“D.A.V--” He didn’t have to finish spelling it out. It was his name written into Daniel’s skin. 

 

He quickly pulled down the sleeve to cover it up. He felt sick. He didn’t understand why Daniel would do that. Nausea set in and he ran to the bathroom, knocking into the door and pushing it open. He managed to get to the toilet before throwing up. He felt like his body was being squeezed like toothpaste, all the vomit just splashing out into the white bowl. He coughed and felt the acid in his throat start to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He ran out of content to hack up but continued to cough, his body eager to rid of everything in his stomach. 

 

The light turned on and Daniel stood in the doorway,

 

“David, are you okay?”

 

David tried to get out a word but managed to throw up more liquid, the slime trailing off his lips. 

 

“Yikes..” Daniel said, shocked to find him like this. He went over to David and patted him on the back, “It’ll be okay.”

 

He let David calm down before filling up a cup with tap water and handing it to him. David downed it, trying to get that icky feeling out of his mouth. He drank too fast and spluttered and coughed again, almost throwing it back up.

 

“Jesus Christ, David.. Do you have a virus or something?” Daniel took the back of his hand and pressed it up against David’s forehead, “You feel like a crematory.”

 

He sure felt like it. His body felt like it was burning him up from the inside, melting his organs and turning his bones into dust. 

 

“I should call an ambulance.” Daniel said, panicked.

 

As much as he wanted to be relieved of this suffering he denied it, “I-I’m fine..”

 

“The mess you just made says otherwise.” He said.

 

“I don’t feel like going to the hospital at this time of night..”

 

“Okay. Promise me that if you start to feel worse you’ll let me take you, or if it doesn’t get better by morning..”

 

David nodded, “I promise..”

 

“Okay, should we get you cleaned up? A cold shower perhaps?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Daniel ran the water and let him take a shower, going to make some iced tea for him. David took his time in the shower, scrubbing his skin roughly so he wouldn’t feel so gross. Daniel finished the tea and knocked on the door, 

 

“David, the tea is ready.”

 

“Okay.” He called out softly, rinsing his hair off.

 

David got dressed and then sat at the round kitchen table with Daniel, drinking the tea that was prepared for him. The cold liquid was amazing for his throat, soothing him well. It was sweet too just the way he liked it. He was already feeling much better.

 

“Do you have any idea what caused it?”

 

“No..” He lied, “I just woke up nauseous.”

 

“Do you want to stay up for a bit with me? Or do you need to rest more?”

 

“Stay up more. I don’t think I can sleep after that.”

 

Daniel checked his phone for the weather app, “The temperature is nice out tonight. We could go stargaze.”

 

“Where at? There’s light pollution around here.”

 

“We can take a little drive if you’d like.”

 

“Hmm.. Okay.”

 

Daniel got up, “I’ll get you a jacket just in case.” He grabbed a white jacket from his room and then handed it to David. David put it on, zipping it up and looked to Daniel for approval.

 

“You look so damn good in white.” Daniel said.

 

“Thank you..”

 

Daniel grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and asked if he was ready, then they left. Daniel took him out of town just a few miles away to an open field on top of a hill. The two stood there as David gaped in awe of the stars.

 

“It’s like I’m looking into a sea of glitter.” David said, eyes reflecting the sparkling abyss.

 

Daniel didn’t look up, and instead looked at the reflection in his eyes, “Truly magnificent.”

 

David looked over, seeing Daniel stare at him causing him to blush.

 

Daniel sat down on the grass and tugged on David’s shorts, “Come sit with me.”

 

David obliged, sitting on the grass next to the blonde. Daniel lied down, hands behind his head and David rested his back against the green bed of grass as well.

 

“You know, David. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Really. I love you more than all of the stars in the sky. More than Heaven. More than God. It’s like all of my prayers have been answered since you came into my life. You’re the holy light in the midst of my dark, pitiful life.”

 

He took one of David’s hands into his own, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Daniel got up on top of him, “May I have a kiss?”

 

David nodded and their lips touched together. Daniel pressed his tongue into David’s mouth, urging him to comply with taking it to the next level. But then David shivered from the wind. 

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

Daniel fell back beside him and cuddled him close to his body. 

 

Daniel hummed, “Is this better?”

 

“Very much.” David said with a smile.

 

“Do you still feel sick?”

 

“No I think I’m fine now.”

 

“Good..”

 

Daniel kissed the back of his neck, “Do you wanna feel good right now?”

 

“I don’t know.. Maybe..”

 

Daniel moved his hand towards Daniel’s crotch, “Just say yes..”

 

“Mmm..” He moaned gently as Daniel started rubbing the area, “Y-yes..”

 

Daniel slipped his hand into David’s shorts and started touching his sensitive area. He took David’s growing erection and started moving his hand up and down calmly. 

 

“Won’t you beg me.. Tell me that you love me..”

 

“P-please keep touching me Daniel.. I love you.”

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Yes! I love you so much!”

 

“You’re just saying that…” His tone got sorrowful.

 

David got worried, but couldn’t face him, “Daniel no.. I love you.”

 

Daniel slowed down his pace and whispered, “I just want you to feel the same way.”

 

“I do, I do!”

 

“You don’t know what all I feel for you..” Daniel said, pulling the jacket down to reveal David’s shoulder, beginning to suck on his bare skin.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Daniel was silent for a few minutes, making sure the hickies would form before speaking, “You only know the bare surface of what I’d do to keep you..” 

 

It was an ominous thing to say, and David had no clue what he meant by it. 

 

Daniel kept going, speeding his movements and getting David to cum. David was still gripping the grass as Daniel sat up. He had a serious expression on his face.

 

“Are you okay?” David repeated, catching his breath and sitting up as well.

 

Daniel looked out over the hill at the scenery, silent.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“... Would you want to go to a party?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be my most fucked up yet so prepare yourselves.


	13. It Takes Horns To Hold Up A Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS
> 
> I fucking warned y'all this shit was gonna get *bad*
> 
>  
> 
> I am so so sorry

Daniel said it was a bit of a masquerade theme. They went shopping for a new outfit for David along with getting themselves both masks. The two of them joked around and Daniel would occasionally flirt with him. They ended up making out in the back of the store and then getting kicked out. David was so embarrassed but Daniel was amused. 

 

But before they got kicked out they discussed what color masks would fit with their outfits and complexions. 

 

“I say you should go for something with one of your favorite colors. Besides red. I don’t think that would match your eyes.” David said to his boyfriend.

 

“You’re absolutely correct. I’ll be wearing my clerical clothing for it so people will recognize me more. I plan on talking to some of the city counsel.”

 

“Ooo someone’s famous.”

 

Daniel chuckled, “I’m pretty well-known here.”

 

David held up some masks towards Daniel’s face, switching them over and over trying to decide what to choose.

 

“Ugh they all look amazing on you! I can’t decide!” He pulled a white and gold combo mask and put it over Daniel’s eyes, “Wow…”

 

“What?”

 

“It looks stunning on you.”

 

That was one of the first times David said such a serious compliment. Daniel felt the roll switch as his face flushed a bright pink. David giggled.

 

“Well let’s look for yours now..” Daniel said, looking through the masks. 

 

“For some reason I’d say black or blue..” He did the same that David to him, placing masks in front of David’s face to compare colors.

 

“You’ll be wearing a black suit, correct?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Hmm… I’d say turquoise to contrast your blushing red face.”

 

“Who says I’ll be blushing while at the party?”

 

“You will once I show you off to everyone.”

 

“Oh hush!” David said, playfully pushing him with a smile.

 

They both put the masks on each other and giggled.

 

Daniel leaned against the wall, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

 

“Shut up oh my gosh.” 

 

“Because I think heaven is missing an angel.” He leaned in smirking.

 

David laughed, still smiling as Daniel kissed him. Soon enough they were making out in the back of the party store and knocking objects over. They were yelled at and kicked out, but they still had the masks on.

 

David was a blushing mess, “I can’t believe you got us kicked out!”

 

“Well at least we didn’t have to pay.”

 

They went to go pick up David a new suit and then headed to the church to get ready for the party.

 

“Are you sure your friends will like me?”

 

“Well they’re not exactly friends.. But yes, you’ll be fine.” Daniel was tying David’s tie while reassuring him.

 

“What’s this party even for?”

 

“Ah just a regular recreational party. Just a fun little thing.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Daniel placed David’s mask on his face, the turquoise sparkles glimmering in the light. Daniel put his own mask on, mostly white but with glittery gold trimmings. 

 

“Shall we go, my bride?” Daniel extended a hand.

 

“Oh shush.” David took his hand while smiling.

 

They both left the building and headed off towards the party. The party was out in the middle of the woods for some reason, held in a giant mansion that David had never came across before. The mansion was all white, exactly Daniel’s style. David acknowledged that out loud, and Daniel smiled and nodded, complimenting the architecture. They exited the car and they could tell most of the guests were already inside partying. David felt nervous, and Daniel rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort him,

 

“It’ll be fine.  _ I promise _ .”

  
  


The inside was just as captivating as the outside, yet people were crowded all the main rooms. Music was blasting and people were talking and dancing, just like the bar to a more extreme extent. The moment Daniel had walked in through the doors people were greeting him, admiring the priest, and women immediately started crowding him, trying to win his attention. Daniel tried showing off his partner, emphasizing that David was his guest of the night. The women didn’t seem to care though, instead David slowly got pushed out of the conversation, left to stand on the side. Daniel was smiling, doing his best to answer their questions politely. David glared at them, a jealousy rising up in him that he forgot he had inside of him. Daniel had all the charm and charisma, more than a single man needed. But he was supposed to be  _ David’s.  _ Not anyone else’s. He wanted to push those girls aside and claim him as his own, whatever he’d have to do to mark what was his. He wanted to be like Daniel in this moment so he could be more aggressive and protective. But his shy self hid away and got a drink instead. He got some punch and drank from the cup, eyeing Daniel from the side, watching him casually put up with the conversation. 

 

While David watched Daniel, someone from the far left of the room was watching David without his awareness. David didn’t even feel the eyes on him, he felt like no one in the world was watching what he was doing and he felt so alone. He missed Daniel’s constant stare on him, it began to feel comforting for him. But this time the blue-eyed priest was distracted, for once in a long awhile David wasn’t the first thing on his mind. David’s envy was beginning to give him intrusive thoughts about doing horrible things such as splashing his drink on the girls. He didn’t want to be mean, it wasn’t usually in his nature to be so rude. But he did consider it. 

 

He decided to walk out of the room, setting the drink down on the table and entering the hall. Little did he know he was being followed, the footsteps behind him being completely silent. His peripheral vision didn’t even pick up the figure. David explored the hallway and found an empty room down the long corridor. He waltzed into the dark themed room, immediately noticing all the weapons on the walls and tables. Knives, guns, and spears. It was a huge collection that made him feel uneasy. 

 

David heard a sound behind him and slowly turned around to see a man with a pistol from one of the cases. 

 

“Y-you probably shouldn’t touch that. It’s dangerous.”

 

“It isn’t yet.” He said before picking up a pack of ammo and loading it. 

 

David immediately ran for the door but heard the gun click. It was loaded and aimed at him. He slowly pulled his hand back away from the door handle, arm shaking. The gun was soon pressed up against his back and a low voice ordered him to open the door and slowly walk out, down to the basement. He had no choice but to do as told. Oh he wished he had stayed with Daniel and didn’t go off on his own. Now he was in trouble that Daniel would have to handle. What did he want? Money? David didn’t have his wallet with him..

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

“David..” He said, fear clear in his voice.

 

“Well David, I couldn’t help but notice you were alone up there. Got a girlfriend?”

 

David shook his head no.

 

“I see, so I was right. You  _ are  _ a faggot.”

 

David gulped and tried to keep his cool. His anxieties were already filling his mind with horrible scenarios. They reached the bottom of the stairs and the other male pushed him against the wall, voice seductive, “You’re quite the gorgeous little fag, aren’tcha?”

 

He felt the gun between his legs, hiking up his thighs and the man continued, “So, are all of you as perverted as they say?”

 

He felt a hand against his crotch and the voice piped up again, “Seems so.. You’re already hard. What do you have to say about that?”

 

“Please don’t..”

 

“Don’t what? Don’t you want it, slut?”

 

“No…”

 

“Oh I know you do.” The man slapped David’s ass with one hand, squeezing tightly, “I’m going to penetrate that tight little faggot ass and breed you like an animal. Got it? If you try anything funny then I’ll shoot your brains out.”

 

David didn’t say anything as he was still in shock, then he felt the gun press up against his head and the voice once again, “Got it?”

 

“Y-yes sir..”

 

“If you keep behaving like this then you’ll get away with your life.”

 

“P-please..”

 

“That’s right, beg for your miserable life.”

 

“Please don’t kill me.” David started to sob, “I don’t want to die.”

 

“Good. Then you’ll agree to this.” He started pulling David’s pants down past his waist.

 

“No! No please don’t! You don’t wanna do this--”

 

“Oh but I do. This place is a real bore, and when I saw you walk in I knew that you’d brighten up the party.”

 

“We can talk this out! I can find you someone who  _ wants  _ to do this! I’m sure there’s plenty of people up there who’d--”

 

“Shut up!”

 

The gun was smacked against David’s head and he whimpered.

 

The man threatened, “I’m the one with the gun and I want  _ you.” _

 

“My boyfriend will notice I’m gone--”

 

“I don’t give a fuck. He’ll just have to accept his whore of a partner decided to cheat on him.”

 

“I’m not cheating! You’re forcing me to--”

 

“What the fuck did I say?! Shut up.”

 

David shut his mouth and for once in his life prayed to God. He closed his eyes as his legs were spread apart. He prayed that this situation wouldn’t take place. He prayed that Daniel would come and rescue him before it was too late. He prayed that it wouldn’t happen again.

 

Yet before he could finish his prayers he felt something warm slip into his ass. He yelped, the pain already setting in. The man had no mercy for him, just like Daniel had no mercy for him when the blonde had raped him. It scared him how similar it was. But this was a million times worse. With Daniel he could admit that he loved the blonde, but this was a stranger who would take from him and would never apologize or regret his decision. This was a man who had no empathy whatsoever. David kept screaming as the man penetrated his ass, causing his ass to tear apart from the inside. There was blood, sweat, screaming and cursing. It was a mess. 

 

David had tried to fight, almost not caring that a gun was up to his head. He just wanted it to  _ end.  _

 

“Ahhh, the way you’re moving against my cock. I’d almost say you were enjoying this.”

 

What the man said absolutely pissed off the redhead. 

 

“No! Never! I’d never enjoy this! Get off!”

 

The male pressed the gun harder against his skull, “Now now, I’ll insert a bullet into your head if you try anything. Don’t you want to see your boyfriend again?”

 

He almost didn’t want to. Having Daniel see him like this.. He couldn’t bare the thought. But he couldn’t bare the thought of dying before the blonde, having his life taken from him too soon. And the campers, and Gwen.. He had to see them again before dying. Not like this.

 

The man turned David around and complimented him,

 

“You know that mask really goes with your red complexion.” The man said with a smirk.

 

_ He wanted to die. _

 

He pushed David up against the wall and held him up, completely disregarding the gun and fucking him senseless. Part of him hoped the gun would have gone off when it was tossed to the ground so it would alarm someone, or that it would accidentally shoot the stranger,  _ or himself _ . But it didn’t do anything. And the music upstairs was too loud for anyone to hear his screams. 

 

He tried begging again, one last shred of hope dangling by a thread that maybe he’d stop.

 

“Please...I beg you... Stop.” He pleaded.

 

The man only thrusted into him harder.

 

“Stop..” David’s voice began getting more hoarse due to all the screaming. His voice got so quiet that he gave up on his pleads.

 

“Good boy.. Stay quiet like that.”

 

David just let the tears fall. He closed his eyes until the man was finished fucking him.

 

The man let him drop to the ground and stroked his cock, cumming all over David’s suit. Then he even had the audacity to  _ relieve  _ himself onto the desecrated redhead as well. When the man finished pissing he put his cock back into his pants and picked up the gun. He spun it around his finger like a toy.

 

“Thanks for the sex.”

 

It was downright  _ rape.  _ And it left David feeling absolutely broken. Discarded and thrown away. It was like he had no will to live left. He was neglected, raped, and pissed on. He was revolted. Yet he couldn’t find the energy to pick himself up off the concrete floor and fight the man. He couldn’t even get himself to cry anymore.

 

The man stopped at the top of the stairs, saying something.

 

David couldn’t make out what he was saying but then his body fell down the steps, trying to catch himself. 

 

Daniel walked down the steps in a chilling manner. Eyes wide yet emotionless. He kicked the man again, causing him to roll onto the concrete ground. Daniel had been looking all over for David, wanting to snatch him up and return home. The party was a wreck and the attention was annoying. He only wanted his angel’s attention. 

 

And then he saw it. His angel. But he was on the ground, violated and in pain. 

 

His first instinct was to check on David but he had to punish the sinner who had vandalized his property. David was  _ his.  _ The only person who was allowed to fuck David was  _ him.  _

 

Daniel took the gun into his hand and checked to see if it was loaded. 

 

‘ _ Yup.’ _

 

“If I was merciful I would kill you right here, right now.” He pointed it at the man, “Beg for your fucking life.”

 

“Don’t do it. I have a wife and kids--”

 

“What’s your last name?”

 

“Smith…. Please I have to get back to them.. They’re my everything.”

 

“Did you ever care to think that maybe David is  _ my  _ everything?”

 

“Look, I’m sorry man I didn’t know--”

 

“Oh? You didn’t know? Well I didn’t know before now that your family goes to my church. I know them personally in fact! And I’ll have you know your wife tries to get me to fuck her all the time. It’s quite disgusting really!” He laughed, “She’s told me that she was single! Just to try and get me to fuck her. But you know… I never was one for women.”

 

The man was in denial, “My wife would never do that. She’s loyal to me and me alone.”

 

“Oh but you should have heard her words in the confessional. Her name is Mary, isn’t it? She wants to divorce you, you know. She says she fucked your friend, Thomas, was it?”

 

“How the fuck do you know her.. How do you know about Thomas..”

 

“Because I know all the townsfolk. I happen to know every single secret in this town. People trust their local priests to keep quiet, don’t they? I’m sure you’ve confessed to me before as well.” Daniel stopped pointing the gun at his face and instead gently tapped it against his other hand, “Anyways, let’s cut to the chase. I’m not giving you a swift death. No no no, I have something much more fun planned for you after what you did to my angel sent from above.”

 

He put the gun down on one of the stairs.

 

Daniel kneeled down and grabbed a knife from a white knife holder that wrapped around his leg. He stared at the man with those wide, unblinking eyes.

 

“First, I’m going to beat the living hell out of you and break your bones. Second, I’ll cut you up until you’re crying. Third, I’m going to rape you until you’re begging for me to take your life.. Fourth, a bullet to your head..” His smile grew, “Then I’m going to fuck your skull. After that I’ll need to stab your corpse as many times as I need to for me to calm the fuck down.”

 

“Just please don’t hurt my family.”

 

“Oh but that’s the best part! Oh I wish you’d be able to see it but my patience is running  _ extremely  _ low tonight. I’m having trouble just talking right now… I’m so fucking urged rip you to shreds.” He clenched the knife in his hands along with his teeth, “I’m going to make you regret ever touching him.”

 

David tried speaking over Daniel but his voice was too quiet. He couldn’t believe what was unfolding in front of him. What Daniel threatened was unholy… 

 

The man suddenly lurched forward at Daniel but Daniel moved too quickly and stabbed the man in the back. 

 

“Don’t bleed out too quickly now, there’s still much ahead.” He ripped the blade out of the man’s back.

 

The man screamed and David winced, like he was feeling the pain all over again. Daniel started to kick him over and over. He grabbed him by the shirt and punched him. He broke his nose and teeth, and left two already-visible black eyes. He kicked him to the ground so the man was on his stomach. David stepped on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling up on his arm causing a sharp snap to fill the air. He did this with the other arm and legs. He continued kicking him, especially at his ribs. The man coughed up blood, painting Daniel’s shoes with red. 

 

Daniel began cutting him up also like he said, carving into him like a wood craftsman leaving intricate drawings into his flesh. The man seemed like he was going to pass out any moment but Daniel forced him awake by hitting him across the face and screaming at him.

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING  _ DIE _ . YOU HEAR ME? YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY  _ WORTHLESS. _ EVERY SINGLE THING ABOUT YOU IS REVOLTING.”

 

He fought the urge to slit the man’s throat right there. Instead he got onto the ground and started raping him.

 

David clenched his eyes shut even tighter, knowing that the man was now getting the same treatment he did only worse. He couldn’t move besides bringing his arms up to cover his ears from all the deafening sounds emanating from the man. David could only mutter the word “stop” over and over, tears already streaming again like a faucet being turned on. 

 

How could he be doing this? How could Daniel be doing  _ any of this?  _ He wanted it to just stop. He wanted to be home. He wanted to erase all that has happened. He wanted to be  _ dead.  _ Anything but this torment. Oh but the poor guy had it so much worse. He wished that Daniel would put the man out of his misery already. Both of them, actually. He couldn’t believe the blonde was once a saint in his eyes. It was all a facade. 

 

The blonde let go, letting his head hit the ground. Daniel slid out, putting a hand on his hip and still holding the knife with the other. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, 

 

“This is the worst fuck ever.” He commented while picking up the gun, “David feels so much better than you. Ugh I still can’t believe you took what was  _ mine.  _ You’re family is going to suffer just as much as you are now. Maybe worse.”

 

The man was completely still.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re already dead.” Daniel said, “I have to kill you myself.”

 

He felt for a pulse, “Yep! Still there!” He lifted the man’s head up and looked straight into his eyes that were barely open, “This is what you deserve.” Daniel told the male while gripping his hair in his hand, “May God have absolutely  _ no  _ fucking mercy on your soul.” Before killing him, he took off the mask and whispered, “Remember this face on your way to Hell.”

 

He took the gun and shot it at his head. The shot rang out, echoing off the walls. David was lucky enough to already have his ears covered by his hands but his eyes were open once more. Daniel didn’t seem phased from the sound like he had managed to block it out on his own. Daniel put the gun down and started jerking himself off above the corpse. 

 

He cursed to himself and grabbed the head again and began thrusting himself into it. Since David’s eyes were open now, he couldn’t look away. He watched as his so-called lover fucked the corpse and listened to the squelching sound that it made. 

Daniel managed to cum into the gun wound, slicking it with his white substance. He groaned, but not exactly satisfied. Daniel was disgusted by himself as well, but it was what needed to be done. He put away his blood-covered cock back into his pants and sighed, taking the knife and mumbling a few more words.

 

“This is what you fucking get.” He said as began stabbing the body over and over. It never seemed to end. One stab after the next it kept coming. David just listened to the sounds of Daniel grunting and the knife jab back in and out of the flesh.

 

It must have been about an hour all together before Daniel was finished with the entirety of his outburst. He tore out the man’s insides and ripped them apart. He sliced the knife back across the skin and cut off his fingers. He pissed on the body after completely disfiguring it. He spit on the face, or at least what was left of it, cursing.

 

He started to pace around the room, speaking to David in an apologetic tone, “I’m sorry for causing such a mess.”

 

He picked up David bridal style and carried him out of the basement. David tried fighting back but didn’t have the energy. David took one last glance at the corpse before being carried upstairs. It was so disfigured that it could no longer be seen as a man. Just a fucked up corpse that looked like Satan’s sick creation. David was scarred for life.

 

Daniel carried him out to the car but put him in the back seat.

 

“Now we have to run by his family’s house and--” Daniel was cut off by David’s low voice.

 

“Do not.”

 

“David,” He looked through the rear-view mirror, “He has to pay.”

 

“He already has!”

 

“It’s not enough.”

 

David tried to convince him to stop but Daniel was persistent. 

 

“How could you say that it’s not enough?! You… You…”

 

He shuddered at the replayed scenarios that unfolded. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t actually give them worse. I’m not completely heartless! Just a quick death.”

 

Daniel stopped in front of a small house, pulling into the driveway.

 

David couldn’t let this happen.

 

When Daniel got out, David forced himself to jump up, finally able to do something, but then he collapsed onto the ground, unable to carry his own weight. He didn’t understand why his legs turned to jello the second he tried to stand. Daniel sighed and grabbed something from the glove department. It was a pair of handcuffs. He hooked David up to the car door.

 

“Daniel don’t do this! Please don’t do this! They’re innocent!”

 

“Everyone has their own sin that they have committed.” Daniel said with a serious expression. He began to walk towards the house. He disappeared for a few minutes into the dark building. It was too silent. But he’d rather have the silence back once the screaming started. They were quick however, unlike the screams from their husband and father.

 

Daniel soon exited the house, covered in more blood. He smiled and it ran shivers down David’s spine.

 

“All done!” He said in a cheery voice.

 

Daniel took out a key and released David from the metal cuffs. 

 

“Let’s go home and clean you up.” Daniel said, lifting David up and putting him in the back of the car again. 

 

He drove them back to the church, singing along to pop songs on the radio on the way.

 

David could only think about the incident…

 

Even when they got home all he could hear were those blood curdling screams, bones snapping, wet squelching sounds… And seeing the blood and gore. There was so much of it.

 

He smelt of it along with the smell of piss and sweat. It was the most disgusting mixture, causing him to vomit all over the bathroom floor. Daniel forced him into the shower and went to go get a mop to clean up the mess. Once everything was back to being spotless, David collapsed onto the tile floor. Daniel looked down at him, 

 

“I’m sorry for what I made you go through tonight.”

 

“You can’t... You can’t apologize to me. Don’t you fucking dare apologize to me.”

 

“What else am I supposed to do?”

 

“You could have fucking stopped yourself! You could have never invited me to that fucked up party! You could have never met me in the first place!”

 

“What’s done is done. I can’t change the fucking past, David.”

 

“Jesus you’re so fucked up, Daniel. More than I could ever imagine.”

 

“Sure, I’m damaged. Badly damaged. But I did it for  _ you.”  _

 

“No! Don’t put this on me! You did that  _ all  _ on your  _ own. _ ”

 

“Of course I did. But I didn’t just do it because I wanted to. It was because I  _ had _ to.”

 

He yelled, “ _ NO YOU FUCKING DIDN’T! _ ”

 

Daniel’s voice turned stern, “Don’t raise your voice at me.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do.”

 

Daniel grabbed him by the hair, “I had to commit the most horrible atrocities for you. I saved you. You should be  _ thanking  _ me. If you ask me he should have been hung by his own intestines.. Now I know you may have been traumatized, but that doesn’t give you a free pass to be an absolute brat.”

 

“May have?  _ May have?” _

 

Daniel sighed, “I don’t have time for this. You need to be cleansed.”

 

“I’m already--”

 

“No, not like that. Get dressed and come upstairs to the sanctuary. And wear white.”

 

David didn’t like where this was going but he did as told. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to do anymore. He found an outfit sprawled on the bed. It was a white altar boy outfit. David put it on and went to the sanctuary.

 

He was met with candles lighting up the room, and Daniel who stood in front of a table and a bowl of water.

 

“Are you serious? A baptism?”

 

“Just let me do it please.”

 

David stepped up to to the silver bowl and looked down into the water, seeing his reflection looking back at him. He didn’t want to see it.

 

Daniel said a quiet prayer about how David would heal and be blessed or… Whatever. David zoned out. Not paying attention to anything. Just back to those thoughts.

 

Then he felt a hand grip his hair and his face was dunked into the bowl. He tried squirming under the grasp but Daniel kept a firm hold of him, using all his strength to keep David under. David thrashed and kicked, and soon his mouth opened underwater and he was literally drowning. Daniel kept him there, saying more prayers under his breath while doing so. David’s body started to go limp, and that was a sign that it was time to let go. Daniel pulled his head up from the bowl and David gasped for air, falling backwards choking erratically. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that for?! You almost  _ killed _ me!”

 

“Your soul was tainted. I needed to cleanse it for you.”

 

He began to sob for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, “You’re fucked! You’re absolutely fucked!” 

 

“We’re not done yet.” He took the same knife from before and cleansed it with the holy water, the bowl of water becoming a reddish tint. He walked slowly towards David as he shook his head and tried crawling away.

 

“If you stay still this’ll hurt less.” Daniel said as he took the knife and started to carve into his flesh. David screamed in pain and tried to get him away but it was no use. Daniel had a death grip onto his wrist that were already causing marks to form. 

 

He screamed and bit his tongue, causing an iron taste in his mouth that made him want to throw up again. The pain was forever-lasting, the knife digging into his arm like it was meant to drain his blood to cleanse it. He wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what the blonde priest was doing. But it was something that seemed far worse than that. What he carved into his arm wasn’t just random incisions but a word. When the last letter was over with David took a glance at his arm and it spelled out ‘DANIEL’.

 

“Now we’re matching!” Daniel said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal David’s name carved deeply into his flesh, “It’s like we have our names tattooed onto each other’s skin. You’ll never leave me love,” He paused, “And I’ll  _ never  _ leave you.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Insane for you.” Daniel chuckled, kneeling down towards the redhead and attempting to hold his chin up to kiss him. David pushed him back and found his way to his feet, backing away from Daniel.

 

“You’re a psychopath..”

 

“Awe don’t be so mean, I only marked what was mine... No one will ever taint you again. I’ll protect you.”

 

David eyed the front doors and made a break for it. Daniel tripped him and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him into the hallway and down back to his room, “I don’t know what you were planning with that, love. You wouldn’t have gotten very far in your current condition.”

 

“Let me go!” David struggled while being dragged, then was thrown onto the floor as the door was shut.

 

Daniel leaned back against the door as he watched David back up against the bed. 

 

“Why are you scared?”

 

“What do you plan on doing to me Daniel..”

 

“I need to have my way with you.” He said while taking a step forward.

 

“What do you mean by that…”

 

“Oh you’re all too familiar with it at this point unfortunately. I need to get inside of you. I need to feel you from the inside.”

 

“I’ve already been raped tonight by someone who I didn’t even know! And you had his way with him! That should be enough for both of us!”

 

“Do you really think I  _ enjoyed  _ that? I was just as repulsed as you believe it or not. I need to be cleansed as well…”

 

David couldn’t handle it again. No, not again. Never again. Daniel noticed him eyeing the drawer and they both immediately ran towards it. Just as David was about to open it Daniel kicked it shut.

 

“Am I going to have to tie you up?”

 

“You can’t keep me here. Gwen will call the cops.”

 

“You think I’m scared of those pigs? You underestimate me greatly.” He got the rope out of one of the drawers, “Get on the bed.”

 

David looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Then he spotted it. The bottom of a knife handle just under the dresser. It must have been from when Daniel had cut himself before and kicked it across the room. He quickly took the black handle and slashed the blade in front of him as Daniel leaned in. Daniel pulled back in shock and pain. He held up one hand to his face as the red began to drip down. 

 

“ _ David, I’ll give you one last chance to put that knife down and submit to me.” _

 

“No..”

 

Daniel advanced onto him and David stabbed him straight in the hand, the knife coming out of the other side. Daniel pressed into it more on purpose, grinning at the redhead while showing his dominance.

 

“H-how..”

 

“I’ve dealt with a lot of pain tonight. This is nothing.” 

 

David let go out of pure fear and Daniel ripped the knife out of his palm. 

 

He seethed as blood poured out of the wound. He breathed in deeply, “You know, I’ve realized something tonight. You were right, my God may not exist at all. So you know what I’ve decided?  _ I’m  _ God now. _ ” _

 

“You’re delusional.”

 

“God abandoned you when you needed Him most. But I was there to save you. I took matters into my own hands for your sake. So that must mean _I’m_ your God. Now you _will_ submit to me, as I am your superior. You will learn to _obey_ my _every_ command and you will _worship_ me. 

_ You will learn to love me again. _ ”

 

“I’ll never love you again. I’ll never forgive you. I’ll never--”

 

Daniel took a swing at him unexpectedly and started pummeling him to the ground,

 

“ _ YOU WILL LOVE ME OR ELSE I’LL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT.” _

 

He wrapped his hands around David’s throat and began choking him, “ _ All of your camper’s lives are in your hands. I’ll torture and kill every single one of them if you do not submit to me _ .  _ Now, will you behave?” _

 

David didn’t have a choice. He now knew what Daniel was capable of. He couldn’t risk the lives of others. It wasn’t an option. He tried nodding under the hold.

 

Daniel let go and pulled him up by his shirt collar, pushing him onto the bed and tying the rope around his hands and up to the bed frame. Daniel took out his erection that still had dry blood covering the entire shaft. David struggled but Daniel threatened,

 

“Remember our deal…”

 

David gulped and let his legs ease. Daniel let his hand trail up his thigh and spoke, “You’ll cleanse me of my sins, my holy angel.”

 

Daniel entered him with a moan, not caring that he hadn’t cleaned himself off from earlier. David shuddered, knowing that it was unsanitary and fucked up. Daniel fucked him just like the first time he had raped him. Rough and without a care of the effect it would have on David. It was so selfish and downright  _ evil _ . Daniel may have believed he was God now but he was  _ Satan. _

 

Daniel pummeled into his ass with a smile, “Can’t believe how much fun we’re having!”

 

David’s face was expressionless as he was rammed into, besides the occasional wince of pain when Daniel would take out his cock only to slam into him even harder. Daniel held onto David’s face, “Come on doll-face, show me a smile.”

 

David physically couldn’t bring himself to do it. It just wouldn’t happen.

 

Daniel let out a sigh, “This isn’t going to be fun when you’re frowning at me like that. Now  _ smile.”  _

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Do I have to whip you for you to obey me?”

 

David looked at him confused, Daniel sighed again and got up, going to one of the drawers and pulling out a black whip.

 

“It was quite funny buying this at the store. You don’t see a priest buying BDSM toys every day.” He laughed to himself, “I got some other fun things for us to try as well.” He took out a small box full of anal beads, vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings, and gags, “Don’t worry, we’ll be able to try them all tonight if you’d like.”

 

“Please not tonight..”

 

“Hmm.. You’re right. I should be more focused on cleansing myself inside you.”

 

He tossed the box to the side and got back on top of him, kissing him all over.

 

“I love you I love you I love you…” Daniel repeated on a loop.

 

David couldn’t say the same. All his love for Daniel seemed to slip away.

 

“Say you love me.” Daniel said while kissing the area above his crotch, staring up seductively.

 

“No. Never again.”

 

“Oh I’ll make you. It’ll be so easy too.”

 

He took David’s member into his mouth and began working his magic on him. David felt himself tense up. When Daniel did this to him it was hard to think straight. 

 

Daniel then took his mouth away from David’s dick, “Are you sure you don’t want to play with some toys?”

 

David shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. He didn’t want Daniel to convince him to say something he’d regret. Yet Daniel pulled the box back over and placed a cock ring vibrator on David’s erection. David opened his eyes,

 

“Don’t.”

 

“You’re throbbing.. I think you really want this despite your words.”

 

When Daniel turned the toy on David’s legs immediately shut together. He quivered under the vibration. He began to make the most adorable noises and Daniel immediately took his phone out to record him.

 

“You’re the cutest pet I could ever hope to have.” Daniel said while watching him through the screen, “Absolutely adorable.”

 

David’s blushing was out of control which only made Daniel remark some more, “Oh you’re so embarrassed! Look at you! All red in the face. Even your ears are red.” He started grinding his erection onto David, “Do you want me, pet?”

 

“N-n…”

 

“What was that?”

 

He mouthed a ‘no’ but then David pressed up against him causing him to spill out his true desires, “Yes! I want you!”

 

“See, you’re already pleading for me to ram your ass. What a whore. It’s like you’re in heat.” He grinded some more, “Do you want to be bred by your God?”

 

David nodded while almost crying, “Please.”

 

“I can’t hear you. A bit louder for the camera please.. Do you worship me? Do you love me?”

 

“God Daniel just do it already!”

 

“I want to hear the words from your mouth. Do you love me?”

 

David bit his tongue to keep from saying the words but then Daniel raised the power of the vibration.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck I love you! I love you Daniel! Just fuck me already!!”

 

“Now I have it all on camera. Thank you, love.” He turned off the video and slid his phone back into his pocket, “Now when you hurt me with your words I’ll just show you that, and prove that you still love me.”

 

David didn’t care, he just wanted a release. 

 

“You’ve been good,” Daniel said, “I’ll fuck you again now.” He entered David’s sore ass and began to fill him up with his cock. David was still in pain but the pleasure of the vibration made up for it. He just wanted to be filled with Daniel’s warm cum and be his personal fuck toy. His hatred and disgust completely subsided as he was blinded by his hormones. 

 

“You’re my sweet little altar boy.. Such a good angel.” Daniel complimented him.

 

David came while hearing those words, the vibrating cock ring being too much for him at this point. He moaned loudly, gripping his fists that were tied up above his head. He bucked his hips up and yelled Daniel’s name. Daniel was pleased that it was so easy to break him. It was so easy to manipulate the redhead and have him back in his grasp. It was so fucking easy. He was ecstatic when David said the words on his own. 

 

“I love you! I love you! Oh fuck, Daniel! Ah!” David yelled.

 

Daniel came inside of him and groaned from his own bliss,

 

“Ugh David, you know just how to pleasure a man. I would never replace you with anyone else. You’re so damn  _ good. _ ”

 

Daniel leaned onto him, holding onto David’s body and moving inside him still. David didn’t want to admit it but the embrace was needed. He had felt so alone all night and needed to feel the warm hold of another person. It was like everything else had faded from his troubled mind. Daniel lied there on top of him, listening to both of their heavy breathing. Daniel sat up and slipped off the cock ring and David sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of that thing. Daniel grabbed onto David’s hips and caressed his figure. 

 

“You’re perfect…” Daniel said.

 

He sure didn’t feel like it. He couldn’t forgive himself for giving into Daniel’s desires so easily.

Daniel was his guilty pleasure that he couldn’t just shake off. Daniel was like a bad habit for David that just didn’t go away easily. He’d just give in to those blue eyes without thought when he was touched by those smooth hands. The man from earlier was right. He  _ was  _ an absolute pervert. 

 

Then the flashes came back and he felt a sickness in his stomach. 

 

He hoped that he wouldn’t end up like that man, disfigured and left to rot in a basement. He hoped that Daniel meant it when he said that he loved him. He hoped it wouldn’t end terribly... 

  
  


Daniel didn’t untie him, instead immediately pulled out and lied next to him and started cuddling him, breathing in the smell of sex. He trailed a finger against David’s arm. David winced from the touch due to the carved name into his flesh. 

 

“We’ll be together until death, you know that?”

 

David didn’t say anything and Daniel went on, 

 

“I’m not going to let anyone touch you again. You’re fucking mine. I’ve claimed you as my own and you’ll be mine until you die. If you tell anyone about this then I’ll murder the entire camp. Don’t underestimate me again, David. You’ll regret it.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“If you try running away then I’ll just find you. In fact, tomorrow I’m getting you a GPS tracker so I’ll always know where you are. But for now, there’s no need to worry. No one will ever touch you again besides me. I promise I’ll protect you, my angel.”

 

David closed his eyes, trying to think of how he’d combat this.

 

“I’m sorry for this all,” Daniel whispered into David’s ear one last thing, 

  
  


“It takes horns to hold up my halo.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all


	14. From The Cradle To The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where the stockholm syndrome starts to kick in

The next morning David’s arms were sore, but they were now released from the rope. Daniel must have untied it while he was asleep. He sat up feeling ill. He looked around the room and he was alone. It took a moment to realize that this was his chance to escape. He ran to the door before stopping himself. He remembered Daniel’s threat. He held onto the door frame. He heard singing from down the hall. It was Daniel. 

 

_ ‘He must be taking a shower.’  _ David thought.

 

Maybe he could call the cops before Daniel got out. They would surely be able to help. He patted the outfit he was wearing. No pockets. He looked around the room and searched his old clothes. His phone couldn’t be found. He’d have to find Daniel’s phone instead. 

 

He peered around the corner into the hallway to check if Daniel had exited the bathroom yet. The coast was clear so he slowly walked towards the bathroom door. He took a deep breath before entering, trying to be as quiet as possible. He saw Daniel’s clothes hanging up and searched through them, then looked to the sink where the white phone was, it matched the white pristine surface and the steam filled up the entire bathroom so he almost missed it. He grabbed a hold of it and snuck back out, thankful that Daniel was too busy singing to hear him almost slip on the wet tiles. He went back to the bedroom where he dialed 911. 

 

The cops were now on their way.

 

He creeped up to the sanctuary before Daniel got out. He was eager for the cops to arrive. Finally everything could be over with. Daniel soon appeared with a pair of silver handcuffs in his hands.

 

“What are you doing up here?”

 

“This is all going to be over with now.”

 

Daniel tilted his head, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I called the cops. They’re on their way.”

 

“Oh? So you choose to disobey your God?”

 

“You’re no God. You’re Satan.” David seethed.

 

Daniel smiled, “What’s the difference?”

 

A knock was heard from across the room from the giant doors. Daniel quickly handcuffed David’s arms behind his back and pushed him along to the front doors. Daniel opened it to see a cop standing there.

 

“Why hello there officer!” Daniel said in the most cheerful tone of voice.

 

“I got a call about a kidnapping.”

 

“That was my new pet, David.” He looked to the redhead, “Say hello to the officer, David.”

 

“He’s kidnapped me! He’s raped me! He killed a man and his entire family last night! Look at me for Christ’s sake I’m handcuffed!”

 

The officer studied him and then looked to Daniel, “Is this true, Father?”

 

“Very much so.” Daniel stared at the cop.

 

_ He admitted it. _

 

_ It’d all be over now. _

 

“However..” Daniel began, “You have to remember who’s in charge.”

 

The officer looked back to David, hesitating, before nodding, “Yes, sir.”

 

He walked off and Daniel shut the door.

 

David’s eyes were wide and he collapsed onto his knees.

 

Daniel adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, “I told you that wouldn’t work.”

 

“Why… Why didn’t he… How did you...”

 

“I control this town. You could say I’m it’s dictator. Everyone does as I say because I know everything about them. Their desires, their fears, their sins... I know how to manipulate the game. And not to mention, everybody loves me. Yet they’re also afraid of me... Just like you.” Daniel peered down at his pet with a smile.

 

Daniel clapped his hands together, “Now! Let’s get that tracker all set up! I originally thought of  _ just _ the tracker but.. I borrowed a little gift from that same officer. See, I already stopped by the prison this morning to retrieve an ankle monitor, a little exchange for helping them out with their prisoners. Then of course the vets use microchip trackers which will work fine. Just some extra protection for my pet.” He patted David on the head like a dog, “Let’s go set them up!” 

 

He forced David to stand and walked him back to the room, retrieving the ankle monitor and a small case. He hooked the monitor onto David’s ankle and then opened up the case. It had a chip and a device that would be sticking it into his skin. Daniel went behind him and pinched the skin on the back of his neck, then inserted the chip under his flesh. It hardly hurt but it felt odd.

 

Daniel unlocked the handcuffs, “Now I don’t have to worry about you as often. This is much better than what I had originally planned. I was going to amputate your legs so you wouldn’t run away from me. I’m so glad I found a way around that. Aren’t you?”

 

“Ecstatic…” 

 

“It’s still an option, so I’d lose the attitude if I were you.” Daniel warned.

 

David looked so sad. So hopeless. It made Daniel feel a bit guilty. Daniel was just trying to protect him.

 

Daniel sighed, “If you behave then I’ll take you out for ice cream later. Deal?”

 

“I’m not a kid.”

 

“Everyone loves ice cream! I know I do! Despite being lactose intolerant.. But the local shop is so excellent. You’ll love it.”

 

“You can’t bribe me with fucking ice cream.”

 

“Would you rather be stuck here for an entire week? I can even tie you up again if you’d like. Maybe I’ll lock you in the supply closet.”

 

“Fine..”

 

“Good boy.” Daniel patted his head again, “I’ll be more busy lately, so you’ll be alone more often. Plus I have to tell your little friends that you quit your job.”

 

David’s tone had completely changed, “No! I love that place! Please Daniel just let me keep my job I won’t tell them--”

 

“Oh but how can I trust you after what you just tried to do?”

 

“I’ll listen to your threats! I’ll let you have sex with me! Just don’t keep me away from the kids..”

 

“You really love those brats that much huh? You know it makes me sort of jealous…”

 

“Don’t do anything to them, please. I’ll love you! I’ll obey!”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m still keeping them alive.. For now. As long as they keep you in order then they’ll live.”

 

“Anything. I’ll do anything.”

 

“See? That’s all you had to say! I’ll treat you later, and I’ll have my way with you tonight. We’ll be able to try the rest of those toys.” He pinched David’s cheek, “Don’t try running away.” He let go with a laugh, “I’ll be back in a few hours!” He said cheerfully while leaving.

 

David didn’t have much to do. The ankle monitor wouldn’t come off at all, and he was left alone with no activities to distract his busy mind. He’d think about the events that led to this very moment and would wonder where he went wrong. He tried to rip the monitor off, slip it off with lube, tried to break it.. Everything. But it wouldn’t come off. They day went by unbearingly slow.

 

\---

 

Daniel had arrived sometime around evening, cracking his neck and stretching as he walked in through the door.

 

“How’s my angel?” Daniel asked.

 

“Bored, tired,  _ scarred for life _ ..”

 

“No need to be bored anymore, we’re going out. I got you some new clothes to wear as well.” He handed David a shopping bag of casual clothes and let David put them on. 

 

Daniel admired his body as he got dressed, “You don’t know how difficult it is to have to wait to have you.”

 

David was so sore from last night that he shivered at the thought of being fucked again. He dreaded it. 

 

Daniel hugged David from behind, “I love you.”

 

“I.. love you too.” David said, fearing the blonde.

 

Daniel pulled up David’s sleeve and smiled at the red cut marks, “It’s healing well.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

Daniel pulled out a device and clicked one of the buttons on it, which caused David’s ankle monitor to shut off. He spoke, “Time to go.” 

 

He placed it back into his pocket and guided David upstairs and to the car. David could tell the car had been cleaned, the smell of cleaner filled the inside. It made him feel ill. Daniel seemed to be fine though. Daniel was probably immune to it due to all the cleaning he did. The car moved and David felt nausea arise. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out like a dog. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I feel sick.”

 

“Should we go back home?”

 

“No!” David didn’t mean to yell, but he hated the thought of going back to the church after finally getting some fresh air. “I mean.. I didn’t mean to shout. I just really wanna be out.”

 

Daniel nodded, “It’s alright. We’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

Not much longer. David held onto the support handle above his head, keeping his eyes in front of him to keep the dizziness away. Thankfully they arrived without David throwing his guts up. They ordered their desserts; Daniel got a regular vanilla cone that matched his outfit, and David went with chocolate with sprinkles. He tried to enjoy it as much as he could, trying to be thankful for the little things. They sat down and finished their ice cream. It was actually  _ really  _ good, just like Daniel had said. Plus the fresh air and lack of movement made his nausea seem to completely disappear. It seemed to pass onto the blonde, who clenched his eyes shut with a sigh.

 

“Whyyyy do I do this to myself..” He groaned, resting his head down on the table.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Lactose intolerance.”

 

“Oh yeah.. Uhm.. Should I get you some water?”

 

“Please.”

 

David didn’t understand why he had the urge to help him, but habits die hard he guessed. He still had that boyfriend mentality that told him to help out the blonde. He went to go get some water and then an internal voice told him to ask for help. He approached the girl at the stand and stuttered, about to ask for her help.

 

“I-I n-need h..--” He stopped, his voice too shaky to come up with actual words.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I..” David attempted but then switched to something that for some reason was much easier to say, “Can I have a water?”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

She handed him a water and he began walking back to the table.

 

‘ _ What the hell was that?!’  _ He screamed at himself internally.

 

It was his one chance to get help yet he completely discarded it, for what, to help his  _ kidnapper? _ What was going on with him? He looked towards the miserable blonde and actually felt… Sympathy? For something so minor as well…

 

He placed the water on the table and the blonde just sat there with his head in his arms. 

 

“I got you water… Daniel, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” He mumbled before lifting his head up and taking a sip from the drink, “Thank you.”

 

‘ _ Make a break for it.’  _ David thought.

 

But then an arm extended across the table to take his hand, and Daniel looked up into his green eyes speaking, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

David blushed, a warm flutter in his chest erupting. He bit his lip, looking away. He didn’t want to feel this way. He didn’t want to catch feelings for Daniel all over again. But the feelings never really left. He didn’t want to admit it but he had a problem. After all no sane person would get butterflies over someone so fucked up in the head. They both had serious problems. 

 

Daniel then started laughing.

 

David looked at him in slight fear and confusion, “What?”

 

“I just realized you have ice cream on your nose.” Daniel said.

 

“Oh.” David was about to rub it off but Daniel licked his thumb and wiped the ice cream off David’s nose.

 

“Everything you do is super fucking cute. I can’t stand it.” 

 

David looked away again, unsure of himself.

 

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Daniel asked him.

 

“...I still love you. After everything. I can’t believe it myself but it’s true. You’re like a drug… I’m sure that makes me a bad person.”

 

“Quite the opposite.. I’m surprised to hear this from you so willingly. Look, David, the fact that you’re willing to love me, after what I’ve done,  _ proves _ you’re an angel.”

 

He admitted that what he did was wrong. He was aware of his actions. Oh god why was this so difficult? David wished that he could just throw him into jail and forget about it but here he was confessing his love and devotion for this demon.

 

The sun started to set.

 

“Are you feeling okay enough to drive?”

 

Daniel sighed, “I mean, I could. But if you’re willing to, please do.”

 

“Okay. May I have the keys?”

 

Daniel handed him the keys from across the table. David took them and waited for Daniel to stand up.

 

“Ugh I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Should we run by the store for medicine?”

 

“If that’s not too much to ask.”

 

“Not at all! I’ll run in there myself if you just give me the cash.”

 

Daniel agreed and they drove to the store, David ran into the store to get chewables for his sick boyfriend. It was another chance to ask for help but it completely slipped his mind, he was only focused on running in and running out. He ran back to the car and handed the box to Daniel who took it immediately, ripping open the box and taking a tablet. David rolled down the window for him (and himself due to the chemical smell from the cleaning supplies) and drove home. He could have driven to the camp to let Gwen and the kids know he was in trouble, that he had been contained by the priest, that he needed help, but again, his mind was solely focused on the blonde’s health. 

 

They arrived back to the church, going inside and downstairs to the bedroom. Daniel collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. He groaned, still feeling the aching. 

 

“Can I help somehow?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

David eyed Daniel’s body, his eyes looking to his face down to his..

 

_ ‘No.. Why would I do that?’  _ David tried to avert his eyes away but couldn’t help but stare at Daniel’s crotch, urged to pleasure him. He wanted to help but wasn’t sure of any other way besides…

 

‘ _ Oh fuck it.’ _

 

He crawled onto the bed and undid Daniel’s belt.

 

Daniel immediately opened his eyes, “W-what are you--”

 

“Helping.” David stated as he took out Daniel’s cock and started stroking it.

 

“David you don’t have to--”

 

“I  _ want  _ to.”

 

This came as a shock. David had never done something like this before. He was so eager to help that he willingly decided this on his own. It turned Daniel on, causing him to slowly get hard. David got down and took it into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. He sucked the tip and then licked it like the ice cream he had earlier, lapping the precum with his wet tongue like a dog. He went back to sucking, swishing his tongue around then started bobbing his head up and down, taking the entirety of it into his mouth. He almost gagged but relaxed his throat so he’d be able to take it all in. Daniel was finally able to ignore his pain, his eyes focused on the horny redhead that was feasting on his cock. David looked at those blue-eyes for approval, almost as if asking if he was doing a good job. Daniel read his look and commented,

 

“This is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for.”

 

David stopped and pulled away, a trail of saliva falling from his mouth, “It’s your birthday?!”

 

“Did I forget to tell you?”

 

“You never told me your birthday.”

 

“It wasn’t important.”

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“You’re my gift.”

 

“I suppose so..”

 

He wondered if he should take it further. After all it was Daniel’s birthday.. Everyone deserves some type of gift on their birthday.. So he got off the bed and removed his clothes from his skinny body and presented himself to Daniel, getting on top of him and then averting his eyes awkwardly.

 

Daniel held onto the boy’s hips smirking, “Well this is a surprise.”

 

David met his eyes, “Just go easy on me, please.”

 

“I’ll let you be in charge of the pace.”

 

“Thank you.. I’m still hurting from..”

 

“I understand. Go as slow as you’d like.”

 

David nodded as he stared down at Daniel’s huge shaft, “C-can I use lube?”

 

“Of course.”

 

David got up and found the flavored lubricant in the box that Daniel kept full of sexual gadgets. He squirted some onto his fingers and began fingering himself while standing up. David moaned, Daniel’s eyes were seductively watching him while he jerked himself off. It was such a beautiful sight. His angel preparing himself for him. He was such a well-behaved pet. Daniel was grateful for such a gift.

 

David got back on top and slowly adjusted himself so Daniel’s cock slipped in. He yelped and moaned as the entirety of it went inside of his ass. He waited a minute before starting to move. He craved it so badly. Daniel’s dick felt so painful yet so needed. David began bouncing up and down, started to pant as he did so. He worked himself up and moved at an intense pace. Daniel continued grabbing onto his hips, but let him do all the work. David didn’t know why his hormones were acting up so suddenly but he just  _ needed  _ Daniel to cum inside of him. He’d do anything for him to just release his seed into his sore ass. He called out Daniel’s name continuously, cursing and moaning,  _ begging  _ to cum.

 

Daniel was immensely amused. David was such a needy, horny mess. His flushed face and teary eyes were such a turn on. Seeing him from this angle was refreshing. This was definitely the best birthday gift ever, and that was saying a lot because Daniel was a spoiled child. His parents neglected him but would pay him hundreds of dollars each birthday making it so he could have anything he wanted. 

 

But none of that shit was as good as this. Now he had his own personal slave that didn’t require money to be a downright whore. A quality fuck that would almost have  _ himself  _ begging. God, it was wonderful. 

 

“Ah fuck, Daniel, I’m gonna cum!” David screamed.

 

“Mmm, cum for me precious.”

 

David felt himself orgasm right before Daniel, letting himself cum on Daniel’s white shirt. Daniel didn’t care though, he was focusing on his own climax. He filled David up with his semen and pushed his hips upwards, digging his cock inside of him. The warm substance leaked out of David’s entrance, making him feel like a mess. 

 

David was catching his breath while Daniel held onto his ass, squeezing gently. 

 

“How’d it feel riding my cock?” Daniel asked.

 

“G-good.”

 

David got up, letting Daniel’s member slip out of him. As he stood, cum was dripping down his leg. Daniel got up as well and took his shirt off.

 

“Let’s take a bath together.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both went to the bathroom where Daniel turned on the faucet and got out some bath bombs.

 

“Which one do you wanna use?” Daniel asked while holding the box.

 

David looked at the options and picked out the golden one.

 

“That one is my favorite.” Daniel said with a smile.

 

They both got in after the faucet was turned off and the bath was filled, Daniel wrapping his arms around David after plopping the bath bomb into the water between his legs. David watched as it fizzed and released golden sparkles into the tub. He leaned against Daniel and studied the gold bulb until it dissipated. They sat in silence and Daniel got bored. He took David’s dick into his hand and started stroking him.

 

“Daniel..” He simply said.

 

Daniel breathed in the scent of him, letting his hand do all the work to make David release more of those precious soft whimpers out into the air. His moans echoed off the walls and got more and more intense. The soft liquid glitter rubbed against his dick, acting like a lubricant. 

 

“Gold looks so nice on you.” Daniel remarked.

 

David only made more sounds, overstimulated by the sex and now Daniel’s touch...  

 

“You’re so beautiful, David.” Daniel said.

 

David climaxed with that compliment, cock throbbing against Daniel’s grasp. 

 

As David came down from his blissful climax Daniel began kissing over the freckles on his back. 

 

“Thank you for such a good birthday present.” Daniel whispered.

 

David only breathed deep breaths and lied against his boyfriend, wishing that he could feel that bliss forever. But the water was getting cold and David was soon yawning. They dried themselves and got into bed without getting dressed, cuddling each other’s bare bodies under the blankets, getting gold glitter all over the white sheets. 

 

David was ready to fall asleep but then Daniel graced his gold-covered skin and whispered something that put him on edge all night, 

 

“From the cradle to the grave you’ll behave.”   
  



	15. Disobeyed Again

David tried to get some sleep but it never came. Instead he yawned and lied there, listening to Daniel’s breathing while thinking of his growing affection for the male. He wasn’t sure if his love was genuine or built up from fear. Yet his actions of that evening showed that he cared in some way. But he had to get out. It wasn’t healthy for him to live this way. He had to get help. His first attempt was an utter failure. He was growing too attached to his captor and needed to reach out to someone. He couldn’t do this alone. 

 

He slipped out of Daniel’s arms in the middle of the night to try and rip off the monitor. But then he noticed it wasn’t blinking its red light... Daniel had forgot to turn it back on.  

 

He quickly ran to the door, but then stopped to look back at the sleeping blonde. Something in him didn’t want to leave.

 

‘ _ No. You need to do this.’  _ He told himself. 

 

He stood there for a moment just telling himself that. That he needed to leave, that he needed to get help. He had to do it before it was too late. So he left. Leaving the church behind and immediately getting the car keys to Daniel’s car to head off to the camp. When he got there he quickly ran for Gwen’s room. Hey barged in without a care. Gwen was still awake watching television.

 

“David! Where the hell have you been?!” Gwen said yelled towards the fearful redhead.

 

“Daniel h-he…”

 

“I fucking knew it. I knew you wouldn’t just quit your job. Jesus, David what happened?”

 

“Too much.. First he raped me and--”

 

“HE  _ RAPED  _ YOU?!” She stood up in shock and anger.

 

“That’s not all! He killed someone! A whole family!”

 

“Killed?! David what the fuck?!”

 

“I know I know, I can’t believe it myself! After all we’ve been through..”

 

“We need to call the cops--” Gwen reached for her cell phone.

 

“We can’t!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“I already did that and they didn’t do anything. He seems to be working with them..”

 

“Jesus fucking christ..”

 

“He even did this to me..” David pulled his sleeve up and showed her the carved name into his arm.

 

“What the..  _ Fuck _ … He did that to you?!”

 

“Yes.. He’s.. Done a lot.”

 

“I’m going to murder this fucking psycho.”

 

“Don’t! Gwen you can’t do anything like that!”

 

“And why the hell not?!” She paused and looked into David’s worried eyes, “No. Nuh uh. You can’t..”

 

“I love him, Gwen.”

 

“David.” She grabbed his shoulders, “He  _ raped  _ you.  _ He’s a murderer.  _ He’s a liar and a sick twisted fuck! How can you care about him?!”

 

“I don’t know.” David said while starting to cry. She let her grip release. 

 

“Then… What do we do?”

 

“I’m not sure.” He tried wiping his eyes but more tears came out, a never ending waterfall of tears that streamed down his face. He was just so relieved he could finally get everything out. He had kept everything to himself this entire time, letting the trauma eat him alive and make him cave in on himself. But now someone knew. Someone could help him.

 

Gwen patted his back, “We’ll figure out something.”

 

He cried immensely, hyperventilating and sobbing. Max had woken up from it all and watched through the window. He saw David’s cut up arm and immediately felt hurt. Should he go in or leave David alone he wondered. After debating it he stepped into the cabin.

 

“Max!” David exclaimed while kneeling down to hug the small boy. 

 

Max let it happen, knowing that what David had gone through must have been seriously bad. He even patted the older male on the back,

 

“It’s good to see you too.”

 

David pulled away and wiped his tears, “I’m sorry I know you don’t like hugs.”

 

“It’s fine..”

 

David stood back up and looked to Gwen. Gwen looked to Max,

 

“Max, it’s probably best for you to go back to your tent.”

 

“What why? I wanna know what happened!” He turned to the redhead, “David, what the hell happened to you?”

 

“It’s best if you didn’t know...” David said solemnly.

 

“Daniel did something, didn’t he?! I’ll kill him!”

 

“I appreciate the concern Max, but.. It’s best if you don’t get involved.”

 

Max huffed and left the cabin, knowing that he wouldn’t get him to directly say it. Instead he’d wait outside the door and listen in on them. He wanted to help. 

 

“Am I allowed to ask what he did?” Gwen asked.

 

David sat down on the bed and looked down at the ground and started describing the events that had happened with Daniel. By the end of it Gwen was wide-eyed with her mouth agape. Max sat outside with the same expression.

 

“And you still fucking like him?!”

 

“Well no-- Yes? Ugh, I don’t know!.. I hate him for what he did but I can’t help but care for him.. I worry about him. I want to help him if I’m able.”

 

“You can’t fix someone like that. It’s not your  _ job  _ to fix him. It’s best to throw a monster like that into prison.”

 

“I can’t abandon him! He needs me.. He’ll hurt himself if I don’t stay..  _ He’ll hurt the kids _ …”

 

“Like  _ hell  _ I’ll let him hurt those kids. I’ll fucking kill him first.. God I can’t believe this is happening..”

 

Max kept on listening in on their conversation, but then he felt a hand grab his hood and pull him up. 

The door was kicked open and Gwen and David immediately turned their heads to see Daniel holding Max up with a gun to his head.

 

Daniel screamed, “AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!”

 

David got up, “Daniel, please, let go of him..”

 

The blonde went on, “No, I’ve done  _ so much shit _ to show you my love and you continue to disobey me. I turned against my own religion, I went against my own  _ morals,  _ and for what? To be defied by the only person in this world I care about? I won’t let you do this to me again. I have to teach you a lesson.”

 

“Don’t shoot him!”

 

“Oh I’m going to do much worse than that. I’m going to have to skull fuck this brat just like I did with that degenerate. Then it’ll finally get through to you who your god really is.”

 

The gun clicked but before he could pull the trigger, Gwen lashed out and the gun was knocked out of his hand, sprawling out onto the floor. Gwen had punched him square in the face but the blonde hardly faltered. Daniel let go of Max to pounce onto the girl, beating her senseless. Max ran and jumped onto Daniel’s back and started clawing at his face from behind. Daniel threw the kid off and kicked him down. David didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Please stop..” He whispered, tears flowing.

 

Daniel was on top of Max this time, pummeling him just as he did to Gwen. 

 

“Stop..”

 

Gwen’s face was bleeding as she started to get up, wiping it from her nose, smearing the red onto her cheek. 

 

Daniel quickly grabbed Max and turned around, backing into the corner, having the child in a position where he could easily snap his neck. David eyed the floor for the gun and immediately picked it up and pointed at the blonde.

 

“Daniel.. Let him go.” David threatened.

 

Daniel didn’t take his eyes off the redhead, “I’ll break his neck before I let him go.”

 

“Do it, David. Kill this bastard.” Gwen stated.

 

“I-I don’t know if I can..”

 

Daniel changed his tone into that same charming voice that had originally reeled him in, “Oh David, how I love you so. You know I’m only doing this so we can be happy together. Once this is over we can go back home and--”

 

Gwen cut him off, “Shut the fuck up.” She looked to David, “Just aim for his head and shoot. You can do this.”

 

“I’ll snap his thin neck like a glow stick before you can shoot. Remember what I said Davey, don’t fucking underestimate me.”

 

“I can’t do it.”

 

Daniel smiled, “That’s right.. Just give in..”

 

David couldn’t listen to his words, he couldn’t even look at the blonde, nor Gwen. The person who his eyes fell on was Max. The child’s cyan eyes looking back into his ocean green ones. Max’s eyes reflected his own, feelings of fear and paranoia bubbling under the surface. Yet he relied on the child for some sort of confirmation of what to do. And then Max finally spoke,

 

“Just do it, David.”

 

And then the gun went off.

  
  
  



	16. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i'm so sorry

Max’s body hit the ground with a loud thud and a maniacal laughter emanated from the devious blonde. David’s arm was shaking. 

 

_ He missed. _

 

“You missed! You fucking missed!” Daniel remarked, “Oh look, it practically shattered his skull!” His laughter continued.

 

Neither David nor Gwen could say anything, their eyes wide and their movements paused, thoughts feeling as though they were racing yet had completely stopped all at the same time. 

 

Daniel kept going, “Awh, David, how  _ ironic.  _ You’ve done so much to protect your campers and look what happened!  _ You’re  _ the one who shot him! I can’t believe his frail little body managed to block it!” He chuckled.

 

“No… No Max.. Max get up…” David begged.

 

The gun dropped out of his hand and he collapsed to the ground, crawling towards the child’s limp body. Gwen stood there in shock, tears starting to stream from her eyes. David tried shaking him awake but he wouldn’t budge. Blood started pouring from the wound. David pulled him into his arms. 

 

“You’re too young.. You’re only a kid.. I still have to show you how good life can be. Please, Max! Wake up!”

 

“I don’t think that’ll be happening, David.” Daniel said, walking over the corpse and picking up the gun.

 

Gwen covered her mouth and closed her eyes, sobbing silently across from David. 

 

“Max… You can be happy… Will you smile again for me? Just one more time… I’m so sorry, Max, I didn’t mean to..” His crying started to grow, “Max! Just wake up! Please! What will I tell your parents? Oh god why is this happening.. Max.. Open your eyes..”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “He’s dead, David! You shot him! Get it through your thick skull! God, I don’t have the time for this.” He pulled the redhead by the yellow bandanna around his neck, attempting to pull him out of the cabin. David fought back, screaming Max’s name and reaching out for the child’s body. The other kids had heard the gunshot and screaming and were crowded around the front.

 

“What happened?!” Nikki yelled. 

 

The question didn’t even process in David’s brain and he kept screaming. Gwen was just as much of shock as him, but she managed to pull herself out of it to run out and shut the doors behind her so the kids couldn’t see the mess. 

 

“ _ You! _ You fucking did this!” She yelled at Daniel through the tears.

 

“David did it allllll on his own. I didn’t do  _ anything _ .” He pushed David into the car, handcuffing him to the door handle, “David just happened to miss, it’s what God intended… Or perhaps he  _ meant  _ to miss.” Daniel said with a smirk before yelling at David to get back in the car. David was pulling at the cuff around his wrist reaching out, “Daniel, please let me see him!”

 

“You’ve done enough for one night. Now get in the car or I’ll shoot every last one of these brats.” He pointed the gun at the children and waited for David to obey. David shut the door and looked through the window at Gwen who had an extremely worried look on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Neither of them could do anything. Daniel was in full of control and they all now knew that. 

 

\---

 

The drive seemed to be longer than normal. David cried most of the time but eventually was told to shut up. He feared what Daniel was going to do so he tried to make conversation with him,

 

“How’s your hand..?” He asked while looking at Daniel’s bandages from where he had stabbed him prior before.

 

Daniel glanced over for a moment before turning his eyes back onto the road, “Don’t try and sweet-talk me. It’s too late for that.”

 

David gulped. He looked outside and he had no clue where they were.

 

“Aren’t we going back to the church?”

 

“Oh no, I have something else planned.”

 

“Daniel, haven’t you done enough? Was.. Was Max’s death not enough?” David asked while looking to the blonde.

 

He wanted to cry just thinking about the child’s corpse. He shuddered at the thought. Meanwhile Daniel continued looking at the road with a look of irritation, not speaking a word to David. David looked out the window again, wet-faced from more silent crying. He couldn’t help himself. And Gwen had to clean it up all on her own. How would she handle such a thing? She didn’t deserve that type of responsibility, especially since she had absolutely nothing to do with it. Just like Daniel had said, it was all David’s fault. Max would still be alive if he had just aimed right, if he had just not shot the gun at all. Would the child’s parents even care? The fact that Max may not even be able to have parents that missed him beyond the grave was like a stab to the heart. He wanted to be that parent that Max needed. He could have been that role model in his life but he ruined it all. 

 

_ ‘No, no… Daniel is the fault of this. He’s the one who killed Max.’ _

 

_ Yet it was his hand that pulled the trigger. _

 

He clenched his eyes and teeth, trying to hold back another sob. 

 

He breathed in and then let it out, anger bubbling to the surface.

 

“Why did you do this?! How could you take away someone’s life?! How could you kill a  _ child?!” _

 

_ “ _ I seem to recall a certain redhead picking up a gun and pointing it at the kid... I seem to recall  _ you  _ shooting him.”

 

“You caused this!”

 

“David, don’t make this worse than it already is.”

 

“No! You killed him!” He eyed the steering wheel and quickly grabbed it, pulling it to the side.

 

“ _ DAVID! _ ”

 

Daniel death-gripped the wheel to keep the car from running off the road. David pulled as hard as he could but Daniel jammed his fingers into his eyes with one free hand. David immediately recoiled and put his hands up to his face.

 

“Ugh! I was only going to put you in there for an hour but I’m moving it up to five!”

 

“What?” David asked, blinking away the pain.

 

“It’s your time-out. You’ll see pretty soon. We’re almost there.”

 

“Just take me back to the church.”

 

“No. You deserve a break.”

 

David slouched in his seat, figuring that Daniel was going to tie him up to a tree or some stupid shit like that. But what Daniel really had in mind was going to be far worse than that. When it came to it David had no clue what was in store. Even when they pulled up to the cemetery he had a look of confusion on his face. Daniel got out of the car and walked over to David’s side to unlock part of the handcuffs. Daniel held onto the empty cuff that was still connected to David like a leash. He pulled him along to the trunk and opened it. There was a shovel and rope. 

 

“Oooo you’re going to leave me in a cemetery. How scary.” David said in a sarcastic tone. He usually wasn’t one for it but Daniel had done the unspeakable tonight and he wanted to get under his skin the most he could.

 

Daniel sneered, taking out the rope and shovel with one hand while pulling David along with the other. David’s skin was chafing around his wrist from all the friction, and being pulled along hurt. But it didn’t hurt as much as his eyes did, a burning sensation that only came from crying. Or the pain in his gut that made him seem like he was going to vomit at any given moment. Yet the worst of it was just the emotional torment that played on repeat. He was so sick of this cruel game that never seemed to end. At this point he’d rather die than go through with more of it.

 

“I hope you plan on killing me.” David mumbled.

 

“Well, it’ll sure feel like a simulation.”

 

Daniel tied David up to a gravestone for a moment while going over to a dug up grave opening up a coffin up that seemed to already be opened before. When it was opened the smell of rotting flesh immediately hit them. David gagged but Daniel was unphased.

 

“Oh god.” David said, nausea coming in waves. He wanted to cover his nose but his bound hands forbid him of doing so.

 

Daniel untied David and pulled him along, shoving him into the coffin. David screamed and tried to escape but Daniel stood over him with the shovel, kicking him down when he stood up. 

 

“You’ve been such a bad boy tonight, so I’m keeping you in here for a few hours. Don’t worry, I won’t bury you that deep, after all it takes a long time to dig up a grave, and you only have so much time before you’re suffocating. Meanwhile I’ll be fucking some corpses.” He paused, “That’s a joke, you know.” 

 

David didn’t laugh because he had already done it before, “Daniel! Let me go back to the church! Let me pleasure you! I’ll do anything! But this.. This is fucked up!”

 

“Oh of course it is! If it wasn’t then you wouldn’t be learning your lesson!” He pushed David down into the grave and kneeled down to handcuff him to the rotting corpse. “Unless you’d rather be fucked over a cadaver. That’s also an option.” He grinned.

 

“No!”

 

“Then a burial it is!” He pushed off of David and stood back up, slowly closing the coffin with that same grin. 

 

David screamed and fought as it was being shut but the moment it completely closed his attempts of getting out were muffled. Besides his claustrophobia, the smell was the worst part. It was like a cross between rotting meat, decomposed garbage left on a sunny day, and roadkill. He tried pushing the body as far from him as possible but it clung to him like the stained images in his mind of Max’s own carcass. They painted his thoughts with permanent ink. He pushed up on the coffin’s lid, as an attempt to get away from it all. He tried plugging his nose and breathing through his mouth but then he could  _ taste  _ it. He coughed and tried screaming again. 

 

Daniel could hear his muffled cries and sighed. Daniel didn’t want to do this to his angel but he  _ had  _ to learn  _ some  _ way. He’d have to prepare David a hot bath when they got back, maybe some fresh cookies and tea. Oh after he’d torture David he’d spoil him like he was as a kid. He had to inject fear into David’s bloodstream before he could lure him in again with security and compassion. 

 

David could hear Daniel above talking to himself, and then the shovel start to dig into the soil, and then the sound of dirt smacking against the coffin. He really was going to bury him. David began screaming some more but of course it did absolutely nothing. He felt so incredibly sick. He’d throw up if he wasn’t confined but he knew if he were to spill out his guts it would only make the whole situation even more disgusting and unbearing than it already was. His head was spinning in the dark, shapes coming up in his line of vision that weren’t there before. He focused on the shapes that spun around and tried closing his eyes for them to go away but they didn’t. It was like he had stared at the sun too long. Like he was in a moving car. He had the nausea of heat exhaustion but it was freezing. All these factors caved in on top of each other, layering and melding together and it was the most horrifying experience he could have ever been put through. 

 

God he wanted to just suffocate already. He only had a few hours before that would happen too. Maybe Daniel would forget about him and leave him to rot… Wait no, that was a terrible thought. He had almost drowned before in the past and it felt like a concrete slab being pressed against your chest. Suffocation was one of the worst ways to die in his opinion. He could imagine himself giving way, clawing at the coffin, splintering his fingernails and being so deprived of air that his face turned another shade. Yet he already felt a certain similar suffocating feeling already due to sucking up the tainted air of the chunk of rotting flesh beside him. 

 

Speaking of which, maybe he should focus on the person next to him. Think about what their past life must have been like to keep the sickness away. When he tried to picture a life of what that person had gone through he could only think of Max. What Max’s life must have been at home and how he managed to become such an anger-bearing child. What neglections he must have faced just like David had as a kid that made him to be the same way that Max was. Max was a reflection of himself that he could not stand to face in the mirror. He regretted lashing out at the 10 year old for not being as cheerful as him and the other campers. He should have been more understanding. But he refused to look into those tiny mirrors inside his skull, even after death he could hardly bare to look into them. Why didn’t he take another approach? He could have stopped it all from happening yet now Max’s heart had stopped, his lungs were deflated of air, and his head was fucking fractured by a bullet that he had initiated. 

 

David’s sobbing continued. He prayed to God to be put out of his misery. He prayed that Max was in a better place instead of what life itself had put him through. Hopefully Max was in that place of absence of pure nothingness. Not able to feel pain ever, ever again. He didn’t deserve it after all. He was just a child. He didn’t do anything wrong. 

 

David hoped eternity wasn’t something worse from Heaven or Hell. Because he had a feeling that he was going to experience it soon. 

 

It was just a matter of a hours before he started to gasp for air. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Flashover

Gwen had called the cops who sent over people to retrieve Max and clean up the mess. However of course they didn’t do anything about Daniel. They wouldn’t even listen to Gwen’s pleads. Instead she was met with cold shoulders. The worst part of it all was the kids’ questions. 

 

“When’s Max coming back from the hospital?” Nikki had asked.

 

“Yeah we miss him.” Neil said.

 

Gwen had decided to lie to them for now, it was too much to talk about.

 

“He’ll be back later. It’ll be a long while.”

 

“Awwww but we had plans!” Nikki complained.

 

“Yeah! Is he at least going to be okay?” Neil wondered.

 

Gwen looked down to the ground before meeting Neil and Nikki’s eyes, “He’ll be fine.”

 

She didn’t know what else to say.

 

\---

 

Bugs were crawling on David and it made him paranoid. Every time a centipede, beetle, or even an ant got on him he’d immediately freak out and swat it away. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could make it. The air was running low and he could notice that the air was slowly getting more difficult to breathe. He tried banging at the roof of the box. Nothing. 

 

‘ _ Oh god is he really leaving me here in the ground alone?’  _ David worried. He decided to try screaming since it had been at least two hours before he had done so.

 

“DANIEL! ANYONE! LET ME OUT!” He smacked his palms against the wood.

 

Then it turned to almost a whisper as his eyes watered, “Don’t leave me alone.”

 

He didn’t know how much longer it was till he started hyperventilating. The air was getting so thin and he could hardly get any of it into his lungs. He couldn’t scream, just loudly bang against the surface and make small sharp sounds of suffocation. It was like the walls around him were caving in, like being pulled in together like magnets. It was like he was in quicksand, all of it rushing in from above and filling his throat and lungs all while crushing his chest. And his eyes, they burned immensely. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker within seconds.

 

When everything was turning to black, the light climbed in immediately, and an angel appeared in front of him. Or so that’s what it seemed like. Daniel had opened the casket and was yelling at David to snap out of it.

 

“David! Wake up!” He slapped him across the face, “Get up!”

 

David’s lungs were filled with air and he was breathing quickly, trying to comprehend what was going on. His eyes were adjusting to the dim light of the morning sun that was slowly rising. Daniel was above him, holding his face with a worried look of his own. 

 

“Daniel?” David said just barely.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. God, I accidentally left you in for a full six hours.. Are you okay?”

 

“I..” David’s head was light, and it felt as there was a highway of cars spinning in his skull. He closed his eyes.

 

“Jesus, I was sure you were dead. It usually only takes five and a half hours for someone to suffocate.” He said that as if he had done this before.

 

David didn’t say anything, only focused on his breathing that was finally normalizing. Daniel grabbed a hold of him and lifted him out of the grave. Daniel held him bridal style to the car, placing him in the back seat just in case he tried to pull on the steering wheel again. Daniel was sure that he wouldn’t try anything now but it was just for precaution. He drove them back to the church and immediately made David take a bath. David managed to cleanse all of the dirt off but he couldn’t get rid of that smell. It was like it had stained the inside of his nostrils. He wondered if it would ever go away. He drained the water and attempted to shower to try and further get rid of the scent.

 

He was in there for hours, wasting all the hot water until it was all cold, and he continued to scrub his skin intensely until his entire body was red. Daniel finally forced him out after three hours and he moved David to the basement. David had never been down there. It was all white just like the rest of the building, similar to Daniel’s room but much bigger. It was just like a regular room; a bed, radiator, a table and chairs, overhead lights, a tv and a small couch.. Along with.. A camera? Yet there weren’t any windows. And the paint must have been fresh because that’s all the room smelt of. Well, besides the smell of rotting human flesh that just wouldn’t leave. It made him uneasy.

 

“Well? What do you think?” Daniel smiled, showing off the room.

 

“It.. Makes me anxious.”

 

“Does it? Ah well, maybe our tastes are a little bit different. I’ll have to get lamps too so the lighting isn’t as harsh. I was working on it before and finally managed to finish it while you were in time-out. It’s been one of my fun projects recently.”

 

“I feel sick.”

 

“You should rest. I’ll leave you alone--”

 

David grabbed his sleeve, “Please don’t leave me alone again..” Being locked away underground for six hours made him terrified of being left in solitude. He could have sworn that he was starting to hear voices. He wanted a distraction. Even if it was Daniel.

 

“Okay. I’ll just be gone for a few minutes. I’ll go make some tea and cookies. Unless you prefer something else?”

 

“No that’s fine.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” He gleamed while walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. It locked from the outside.

 

David stared at the door in thought. Daniel seemed to be back to his “normal” self. For now at least. David glanced around at all the furniture and wondered if this was going to be his new room. He sat on the bed, it was pretty high up compared to Daniel’s bed which seemed really low to the ground. He lied down, it was really comfortable, just a bit creaky. He stared up at the ceiling with the overhead lights blinding his view. He closed his eyes. Flashes: Daniel raping the corpse, being raped himself, being buried alive, Max’s dead body.. The images went on a repeat like they did back in the grave, quickly burning into each other like a flashover. He immediately flipped his lids open like a light switch. How would he ever be able to sleep again.

 

Daniel came back faster than expected, placing a cup of tea on the table.

 

“The cookies will be done in a few minutes.”

 

David got up and sat down at the table, blowing on the hot tea and taking a sip. It was Earl Grey tea with cream and sugar. It felt so nice to taste something other than what came along with the smell that was attached to him. It seemed to clear his sinuses just a bit too. He couldn’t help but smile for this little bit of relief. Daniel pulled a chair out and sat down across from him at the small round table, elbows on the surface, hands holding up his head to stare dreamily at the redhead. 

 

“I’m so glad to have you back.” Daniel stated, letting one hand lower down to the flat wooden surface to start making circles with his finger.

 

David only nodded. So Daniel continued, “You know I really didn’t want to do that right? You understand that I  _ had  _ to right?” He looked concerned.

 

He didn’t feel like arguing with the blonde, “Yeah..”

 

“If you run away like that then I can’t protect you. I need to save you from this world. You’re oh so delicate, and you’re the only thing keeping me from killing myself at this point.”

 

‘ _ I wish you’d do it already.’  _ David wanted to say, even if he didn’t really mean it.

 

The blonde’s gaze moved down to the table as he smiled again, eyes lidded in that dreamy look, like a schoolgirl confessing to her crush, “I can’t believe you’d kill one of your campers instead of me.”

 

Alright. Now that was it.

 

He stood up and splashed the tea onto the man in front of him, clenching his teeth in anger.

 

“You  _ made _ me do it!”

 

Daniel wiped his face with his hands and sighed, it was clear he was trying to keep his composure instead of angrily lashing out at the frustrated redhead.

 

“Okay, okay. I guess I deserved that. I understand that you cared about him. But David,” He looked up at him, “I’m all that you need now.”

 

“I want Max back..” He cried. 

 

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes due to jealousy. Instead he stood up and wrapped his arms around David, shushing him and telling him everything was going to be alright. 

 

After a few moments of holding him he exclaimed, “Oh! I have to check on the cookies. I’ll be right back my love.” 

 

Daniel left the room, shutting the door behind him. He came back with a new pair of clothes on along with a cup of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. 

 

“Eat up!”

 

“I don’t think I can eat.”

 

“No rush. What would you like to do?”

 

“I don’t know.. Watch tv maybe?”

 

“Alright, my love.”

 

They both sat on the couch and turned on the television. Daniel put a hand on David’s thigh, slowly massaging it. David’s body longed for the touch despite his mind’s detest. He tried moving his leg away but Daniel just scooted closer. He slowly moved his fingers to the inside of his thigh..

 

“Daniel. Please.”

 

“Mmm not to fret, pet. I won’t do anything.” Daniel purred.

 

David kept his eyes focused on the screen. He skipped through the news channels and  _ none  _ of them were covering any of the local murders. He settled for a kids cartoon which made Daniel chuckle.

 

“You’re so childish, David.”

 

“I need something happy..”

 

“I understand..” A few moments passed and he made a cruel remark to bother David further,  “I wonder if Max used to watch cartoons.”

 

He ruined it. 

 

David turned off the tv and went over to the bed to lie down. Daniel looked over from the couch,

 

“Daaaaviiiid.” He called out playfully.

 

“I’m not in the mood.” David said while flipping himself so he was facing the wall.

 

“You said you wanted my company. Why aren’t you spending time with me?”

 

“Because you ruined it.”

 

“Come on baby, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I wanna be alone now.”

 

“You know if I leave you’ll regret it. We both know it.”

 

He was right. David hated how accurate he always was. 

 

“So what’s it going to be?” Daniel asked.

 

David sat up and went to the table to eat a cookie. He silently chewed. Daniel was an amazing baker…

 

“Hey, answer me.” Daniel said.

 

David took a drink of milk and then tapped the glass. He was thinking. Pros of Daniel staying was basically David having a distraction from his own mind. Cons? Just about everything else… Knowing Daniel he’d probably just rape David again and deny it being rape. 

 

“You’re not going to rape me, are you?” David asked.

 

“David, don’t call it that. I  _ made love  _ to you. I  _ cleansed  _ myself inside of you.”

 

David squinted, “Whatever.. You’re not going to ‘make love’ to me, are you?”

 

“Only if you want to.” Daniel winked.

 

“No thanks.”

 

Daniel walked over and started massaging David’s shoulders, “You need to relax.”

 

“How can I after everything that’s happened last night? I doubt I can even sleep..”

 

“I can give you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sleeping pills.”

 

David tapped the glass anxiously, “Really?”

 

“Mhm. But you may sleep all day.”

 

“I don’t care. I need a break from all these…” He trailed off and pressed a hand against his head, sighing.

 

“Don’t worry my angel. I’ll go get some for you.” Daniel let go of his shoulders and left and then came back with the pills. He handed them to David.

 

He eyed them suspiciously and then gazed upwards.

 

“Don’t you trust me?” Daniel tilted his head.

 

He mumbled a ‘no’ but took the pills anyways, downing them with milk. 

 

“Thank you..” He managed to say. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Daniel said. 

 

David crawled back onto the bed and lied down, awaiting the pills to work their magic. 

 

“Good night, my precious.” Daniel said as he turned off the lights and shut the door while leaving.

 

David heard him lock it again.

 

He closed his eyes and the flashes came again. He forced his eyes to stay shut this time. The inside of his eyelids projected the images straight into his skull. Words seemed to bounce off the walls of his head each time an image popped up like a ping pong ball going back and forth; 

 

Red. Black. Death. Blood. Rape. Murder. Pain. Fight. Fail. Alone. Solemn. Action. End.

 

_ Eradicate. Ruminate. Infinity. Solipsism. Slaughter. Contaminate. Mortality. _

 

And then finally:

 

Nothing.


	18. Jealousy

Daniel had slept as well, which led to him waking up around evening. He went to check on David who was still passed out and cleaned up after him. He left the cookies on the table but wrapped them up in plastic wrap and then took the cup back upstairs to clean. He came back to hear David’s sweet voice mumbling in his sleep. He walked over to David’s resting body and spoke to him.

 

“That shit really knocked you out this time didn’t it?” He said aloud, gracing David’s face, then letting his eyes wander down to see all of his body. He focused on his leg. The ankle monitor was still wrapped around him but it was turned off.

 

“So that’s how you got away, hm?” He took it off of him, setting it on the table, “Well there’s no use for it right now. It’ll get away in our fun.” He started removing David’s clothes.

 

“I wish you could do a strip tease for me but I guess this is alright..” He continued talking to David’s sleeping form. He stripped him until he was fully naked, his bruises finally beginning to form from all the rough actions he had been put through. David was so sensitive…

Daniel sat above him and stared at his body, slowly trailing his hands up his stomach to his chest. 

 

“I see you shaved for me~.. God, you’re absolutely  _ stunning _ ..”

 

He leaned in to kiss him before getting off and getting accessories to decorate his pet. He came back with a collar with a cross attached to it along with long pink socks. It was something small but it turned Daniel on immensely. He felt himself start to form an erection underneath his pants. 

 

“Ah just look at what you do to me, love.” He let his hands rub against his soft skin some more before leaving bite marks on certain areas. The last bite was a bit too hard and blood started to drip from the small wound.

 

“My bad~”

 

He sat back atop of David’s still body and began to grind against him. 

 

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so good. Don’t you know that? Sooo good.. I can’t wait to be inside of you, to feel your tight walls wrap around my huge cock.” He dry-humped David until he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling out his erection and stroking it slowly. 

 

“Mmm ah.. Fuck.” He moaned.

 

David hardly moved besides slight movements and the occasional mumble. His eyes under his lids stirred a bit and he said Daniel’s name softly.

 

“Awww..” Daniel couldn’t help but say, pinching David’s cheek.

 

He continued talking, “Your cuteness is making me feel a tad guilty of what I’m going to do to you.. But you’ll get pleasure out of it too.” He pulled a red vibrating cock ring out of his back pocket and slipped it onto David’s flaccid member. 

 

“Oh and look what I got-- brand new.” He slipped a rosary out from under his shirt and dangled it in front of David’s closed eyes. 

 

His shirt pocket held a bottle of lube and he took it out, opening the cap and letting the cold liquid drip onto his fingers. He rubbed them against his thumb, letting the sticky substance coat his hand. He grabbed a hold onto the rosary and slicked it across the beads. Once covered, he pressed a thumb into David’s entrance, opening it up and then shoving the beads inside. He kept pressing them in further and David squirmed from the feeling. The redhead was still asleep but he was now caught in a wet dream that was influenced by Daniel’s actions. When David calmed back down, Daniel slowly pulled on the beads, causing them to slip out of his ass. David’s eyes shot open as he gave a small yelp.

 

“Ah! What the hell?!”

 

Daniel smirked, “Good morning, sunshine.”

 

“Daniel you said you wouldn’t--”

 

“Oh I know, but you were asleep for so long.. I wanted you so badly. Please forgive me.” He gave a fake pout.

 

“I don’t want--”

 

Daniel pressed his fingers inside and David immediately starting letting out sounds of pleasure.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Daniel sneered, “I can’t hear you over your moaning.”

 

“D-Daniel.. Y-you know I d-don’t…”

 

He shoved his middle finger all the way in, ignoring David’s excuses. He leaned over David as he pushed his finger in and out, adding other fingers in one after the next. David’s dick was erect at this point, but he tried moving off of the bed. Daniel tried grabbing his arm but his hand was still slick so he slid out of his grasp. David ran for the door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. 

 

Daniel sat on the bed waiting for him to come back, “You don’t have the key.. Come on now, we can fuck the night away.”

 

He faced the blonde, “I’m tired! I don’t want to do this anymore!” 

 

“Then let me do all the work.”

 

“No!”

 

“David, get over here this instant.”

 

David shook his head ‘no’, crossing his arms and staring to the side.

 

Daniel’s voice got more serious, “David, if you don’t come here I’ll go get Max’s corpse from the graveyard and force you to fuck it.”

 

David’s eyes widened and he stared at Daniel with the utmost of fear. He felt his legs tremble but forced himself to slowly walk back to the bed. He hopped back on top and lied down against the pillow. 

 

“I want to be nice to you but you’re not exactly making that easy.” The blonde said. “Now lay still.  _ I’ll make you feel good.” _

 

He wasn’t lying. He moved his head down between David’s thighs with a smile, then began to suck on his erection. 

 

“Daniel!”

 

Daniel stared at David while sucking, trying to make him unfold. David’s blush was growing as his cock was engulfed in the warmth of Daniel’s wet mouth. He covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed from the situation. He licked the scrotum up to the tip of David’s dick.  Precum was leaking out and Daniel licked it clean. David was doing his best not to completely lose his cool. Daniel stopped and ordered him to flip over. David did as told, hands and legs holding himself up on the bed, facing away from Daniel. He felt a finger up his ass again and bit his lip. He felt himself go weak the moment a wet, warm object slipped into his hole. Daniel had slipped his tongue into his ass and David tried so hard not to let his legs give out. But his arms did. His arms went under the pillow and he held onto it and moaned into the fabric. His ass was still in the air and Daniel held onto his hips to keep him from moving. 

 

“Mmmf.. Daniel..” He moaned, though his voice was muffled. 

 

The lubricant was still the same strawberry flavor that Daniel had used on him before. It didn’t taste as sweet as someone would expect but it was still amazing. He licked the clear liquid that was pouring out of David’s clenching ass, letting out a moan himself. After he licked it clean, he sat up and gave David’s round ass cheeks a hard slap. 

 

“Ah!”

 

“You like being spanked by daddy, don’t you bad boy? You’ve been so naughty lately.”

 

“Nn.. S-stop..”

 

Another hard smack. 

 

“You’re daddy’s boy aren’t you? Go on and say it. Say you’re mine.”

 

“N-no..”

 

“Come on babe, we haven’t even gotten to the vibrator. I already know you love that one.”

 

“Fuck no..”

 

“Such language.” He slapped his ass again, “Don’t make me go get the whip.”

 

“Go.. Fuck yourself.”

 

“Why would I do that when I have my toy right here?” He leaned on top of him and lowered himself to David’s face, pressing his cock up against David’s ass, “Don’t fight it.. Just let me in. I know how much of a whore you are. There’s no use in hiding it anymore you fucking cock-slut.”

 

David’s dick was throbbing and his mouth was salivating. It took every ounce of self-control to whisper another rejection.

 

“I don’t want it..”

 

Daniel wiped his hand against David’s face, catching saliva that was running down his chin, “God, you’re literally drooling for it. Are you sure you don’t want it?” He grinded against him some more, trying to get David to willingly give in. He straightened himself and grabbed a hold of his member, pushing the tip into David’s entrance to tease him. Then a sigh escaped the blonde’s lips as he pursued teasing his lover,

 

“You know, it hurts a great deal to think that I’m not your first crush.”

 

“Wha-what do you mean?”

 

“Oh I don’t know  _ Davey.  _ You should elaborate yourself.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’ve always kept to myself..”

 

“I don’t mean virginity. I stole that from you myself and I know I did for a fact. Your tight ass and sweet wails of mixed pain and pleasure proved that. No, I mean just school girl crushes. I know how you felt about your boss.”

 

“I don’t  _ like _ him!”

 

“Oh please, I went back by the camp and stole your diary. You’ve liked him since you were a child. How disgusting of you, darling. I bet you were waiting for the old man to fuck you up all these years, but he never gave you the time of day because you were only his work-slave... 

Yet the fact that you don’t just like older men really shocked me you know.”

 

“Shut up! I don’t understand what you’re saying!” His arms and legs were getting tired of this position, and he was especially getting tired of Daniel’s mind games.

 

“The way you reacted to Max’s death just proved how much you loved him. In more ways than one. Isn’t that right? You tried so hard to get that brat’s attention just so you could fuck him, hmm? Are you a pedophile, Davey? Do you like touching little boys? Is that your sin?”

 

David’s voice got high and strained. “Gross! No! I’d never do that to Max! I’d never do that to anyone!” 

 

“You’re such a horny slut.. I bet I could get you so high off your hormones that you’d willingly fuck Max’s tiny corpse. Wanna test this theory?”

 

“No no no! Daniel stop! I don’t want to hear this!”

 

“Or what about that kid named Jasper? Wasn’t he your very first crush? I’m jealous, you know…”

 

“No!”

 

Right when it was unexpected, Daniel shoved his cock in which caused David to let out a scream. 

 

“Mmm Davey, you feel soooo wonderful! Can I keep calling you that? Davey~ My little boy. Your ass around my cock is such a gift. We can pretend I’m stealing your virginity all over again. Maybe some age-play? Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

“Fuck off! No! I’m not into your disgusting kinks!”

 

“I’m only trying to help you cope with your own. You’re the one who’s so damn dirty.” He moved in and out of David. “Mmm come on little boy, don’t you wanna give daddy some love?” 

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“My little boy..” He moved his hands underneath David’s body and began to jerk him off, “You’re so hard.. You’re actually into this shit? Well, who am I to judge.. Oh right, I’m a priest.” He laughed, “Come on, David, aren’t my jokes hilarious?” 

 

David was holding his lips shut to keep from moaning under the pet names that were given to him. He didn’t want to say Daniel’s words were true but in reality he wanted to let out a small sound every time he was referred to by the nicknames. Daniel kept his pace, moving in and out, holding onto David’s hips and slapping himself against the redhead’s ass. It was time to step up his game. 

 

He took the rosary and wrapped it around David’s neck and pulled until David was gasping and choking.

 

“Let.. Go!..” David managed to say.

 

“I want to see that pretty face of yours turn blue.”

 

David clawed at the beads and pulled back on them. He only had a moment to breathe before the beads were tightly wrapped around his throat again. The air in his lungs escaped and then Daniel let go, laughing.

 

“You’d think I’d actually kill you, love?”

 

David held onto his neck and breathed in the air at a quick pace that matched Daniel’s thrusts. Then a burning sensation crawled down his back and he screamed. Daniel was digging his nails into his skin. Before he could say something another round of claw marks dug into his flesh and went down. It went on and on until his whole back was covered in red scratches. Yet he didn’t just stop there, his hands moved underneath David to claw at this thighs, stomach, and chest. It was worse when David had slapped his ass again and then clawed right where he had hit. It hurt so bad and David was on the verge of crying. There was blood dripping and Daniel licked it off, making a comment right after.

 

“Mmm.. Are you ready for more?”

 

David was silent which was permission to Daniel to pull him up and order him to get on his knees. David didn’t even notice the small black bag on the table until now when Daniel walked over to it. He pulled out handcuffs and locked David’s hands behind his back. He then took a black leash and hooked it onto his collar and wrapped it around the radiator behind him. He leaned down to turn on the vibrator wrapped around the base of his cock. David’s head immediately looked upward and he kept his teeth clenched. Sounds of frustration came from him as the device buzzed. He was trying really hard not to give Daniel the satisfaction of his moans but soon they escaped his saliva-coated mouth.

 

“Ahh shit! Fuck! Oh fuck..”

 

“Feels amazing, doesn’t it? Now that you’re behaving I want you to worship my cock.” He stood in front of the boy and pressed his erection onto his red cheek. “Go on, say how much you want it.”

 

“I w-want y-your..” He bit his tongue to keep from finishing his sentence.

 

“You want it in your mouth?”

 

“N-no..” 

 

Daniel pressed his shoe up against the younger man’s crotch. 

 

“I mean yes! Yes I want your fucking cock in my mouth..”

 

“It’s quite bigger than yours, isn’t it? Tell me I’m superior.”

 

“You’re superior..”

 

“Keep it going.”

 

“Alright, fuck.. You’re huge.. Bigger than me… A-ah..” He gave out another light moan and raised his voice, “You’re fucking superior! You’re out of my league! Fucking destroy me already with your massive..” Another loud sound of pleasure exited his mouth.

 

“What a good boy! Daddy’s cock sure gets you riled up, doesn’t it?” He let his foot fall back onto the ground and began petting David’s red hair, “Now choke on it, pet.”

 

David’s mouth was attracted to his erection like a magnet. The redhead put his whole mouth over it and sucked it like it was a form of drug. Drool was pouring out of his mouth as he gorged himself. Daniel was impressed with how well he was doing. 

 

“Such a good daddy’s boy. You’re getting so much better at this.” 

 

David looked up at him with begging eyes.

 

“You can cum  _ after _ I do. If you do so beforehand I’ll punish you.”

 

David closed his eyes and focused on getting his master to cum already. He wanted a release so fucking badly and would do anything at this point to be able to orgasm. He was just about to before Daniel gripped his hair hard and came right into his mouth with a loud groan. He thought it would deter him from cumming but it only made his cock throb like the vibrator, and before he knew it white liquid was shooting out of his own member and he was moaning with Daniel’s giant cock still deep down his throat. The warmth traveled down inside him and he was forced to swallow it, and more warm liquid dripped onto his thigh and down his own dick. Daniel pulled out and patted him on the head followed by appraisal. 

 

“You’re such a pretty boy.. Such a good cock-sucker.” 

 

David began to cry as he clenched his teeth.

 

“Don’t cry! You did such a great job!” Daniel leaned down to turn the vibrator off and stood back to admire his work, “Mind if I take a picture?”

 

David clenched his eyes shut. 

Daniel took out his phone and took a picture of the scratched and bruised boy in front of him, then put it on the table and kneeled down to David’s level. 

 

“Don’t you love it when we make love?” He whispered, pulling on David’s ear, “Don’t you like it when daddy’s rough on you?”

 

David wanted to block it all out. He didn’t want to hear the truth. He  _ did  _ enjoy it every time. He always wanted more. But to hear Daniel remind him of it made him so guilty. Especially enjoying himself so quickly after Max’s death, with the person responsible for the child’s downfall. 

He was so ashamed. 

 

Daniel played with the tip of David’s white-coated dick, rubbing circles around it, “We’ll take a bubble bath together and I’ll soothe you with a song. Doesn’t that sound lovely? We can watch a movie with a happy ending too if you’d like, after all what good of a dominant would I be if I didn’t treat you with some aftercare?” He planted a kiss onto David’s red and tear-stained cheek, “I love you, David.”

 

Daniel slipped the cock ring off of David and took the rosary beads off the bed to go wash them in the bathroom. David sat there sobbing over his guilty pleasure. Daniel knew just how to fuck him over so badly that he was both miserable yet eager for more. Daniel came back to put everything back into the bag, taking off the leash and collar and then David’s socks. 

 

“I’ll have to buy you some lingerie next time.” He commented while removing the pink fabric from David’s legs. 

 

Next the handcuffs were unlocked and David immediately moved his arms out of the position they were in. He held his hands close to his chest, rubbing the chafed skin and wincing. 

 

Daniel took a chocolate chip cookie from the plate and wavered it in front of David, “Want a treat?”

 

“No..”

 

“You haven’t eaten hardly anything at all lately. You better not be going on a hunger strike.” He bit into the sweet snack as he went back to the bathroom to prep their bath. 

 

Now that Daniel mentioned it he was starving. He stood up and almost fell, legs weak from the kneeling position he was in. He managed to keep himself up and got a cookie from the plate and ate it. He almost moaned due to how good they still were. Daniel came back to see him eating and smiled,

 

“Good. I can make you a proper meal after our bath. We can also snack on some popcorn during the movie. Does that sound fun or what?”

 

David couldn’t help but nod at the thought. He just wanted to be cuddled now. Even if Daniel was the worst person in the world he longed for that paternal care of which he was deprived from as a child. Daniel guided him to the bath and they both got in, Daniel spooning David from behind like the usual. The warm water burned but Daniel held his hand in reassurance. 

 

“I’m sorry about all the mean things I said earlier.” He brought David’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

 

“It’s alright…”

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

David wouldn’t do it.  _ He couldn’t do it.  _ For Max’s sake he could not let this manipulative son of a bitch make him give in again. He swallowed and kept his mouth shut. 

 

Daniel purred into his ear, using the damned nickname that Mr. Campbell called him, “Don’t you love me, Davey?”

 

But out of instinct David’s lips began to part and he gave in, “I love you, Daniel.”

 

"More than anyone else?"

 

"Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a drawing for this one that I did but I'm not sure whether or not to post it to tumblr or not due to what's going on with the whole nsfw blogs being deleted? Plus my art is shit compared to my writing ^^;; but let me know if you'd like to see it and I may go ahead and post it anyways!


	19. Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a wild ride to write..

Daniel had wrapped him into a bigger embrace, “You make me so happy! I never want to let you go!”

 

“W-well I’m not going anywhere..” David reassured. 

 

“You better not. I hope you finally learned your lesson.”

 

“I did.. I won’t run away again. But I can at least have visits outside right?”

 

“Under certain circumstances..”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You’ll have to wear a leash from now on.”

 

“Okay.. What else?”

 

“That’s about it, besides the common sense. You won’t be allowed to leave my sight. At all.”

 

“Even if I have to use the bathroom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.. Alright then… Well, can we go out tomorrow then?”

 

“Hmm.. We’ll see. Maybe in the morning if you’re not too tired.”

 

“What time is it anyways?”

 

“Probably around 1:30.”

 

David sunk deeper into the bubbles in thought. He could try running away one last time. This time he would be successful. But how? If Daniel was going to be watching him the whole time then what could he possibly do to run away? Maybe he’d make himself sick again and get him distracted.. Throw up on him? Cause him to run to the bathroom to clean himself? Would that work? Maybe he’d try and get him into a sexual situation.. Seduce him into being distracted and poke his unblinking eyes like he had done to David in the car. Then run away of course. But knowing Daniel none of that would work… Maybe David could steal his phone and call Gwen! Two against one would surely help a lot. He just couldn’t freeze up like last time.  

 

He was so distracted in coming up with a plan that he didn’t realize Daniel was washing his hair, massaging gently while singing a song. What would Daniel do if he left? He already caused Max to die after running away last time.. What fucked up things would Daniel do then? He didn’t want to even think of the possibilities. 

 

Daniel rinsed David’s hair and then began to wash his own. They sat with conditioner in their hair for a few minutes before Daniel rinsed them both off with the detachable shower head. David closed his eyes and felt the warmth on his head, it was so nice. Daniel giggled at David’s reaction to the warm water, he looked like a satisfied animal being pet on the head. Suddenly David felt a hand on his head, rubbing gently. Daniel was petting him while the water rushed and it was euphoric. 

 

“Good boy..” Daniel whispered.

 

“Please don’t stop daddy..”

 

Daniel stopped and lowered the shower head. David opened his eyes and realized what he accidentally said.

 

“I-I MEANT D-DANIEL! N-NOT..”

 

Daniel laughed loudly, “Oh my god, David.” He continued laughing, not able to get another word in.

 

“Stop laughing! It was an accident!”

 

“That’s why it’s so hilarious!”

 

David was more of a blushing mess than before and leaned forward to turn off the faucet. Daniel’s laughter kept at it, and he couldn’t help but give in and laugh as well.

 

“Ahhh fuck. That was golden.” Daniel said while calming his laughter. 

 

“It’s your fault for using it so damn much!”

 

“I knew it was your kink.”

 

“It is not!”

 

“Alright,  _ baby boy.” _

 

“S-stop!”

 

“Come on, you like it.”

 

“Fine! But quit it!”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop… Oh, by the way what movie do you wanna watch?”

 

“Hmm.. I haven’t really thought about it. I’d have to see what’s on.”

 

“Oh I have Netflix. Maybe we could chill?”

 

“Your jokes are terrible..”

 

“You love them. Don’t lie.” He kissed the back of David’s neck.

 

“That tickles!” He playfully tried to push Daniel off.

 

Daniel planted more kisses along David’s skin causing him to giggle. When he stopped, Daniel nuzzled his face into David’s neck.

 

“I could hold you forever.” Daniel whispered.

 

“Well the water’s getting cold and I can feel my fingers beginning to get all wrinkly..” 

 

“Then we’ll cuddle on the couch. I can make hot cocoa and popcorn.. Oh but you haven’t eaten a proper meal yet. What do you want?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I can order a pizza.”

 

“You’re lactose intolerant.”

 

“I can just take the cheese off.”

 

“Then it’s not even a pizza! That’s just bread and sauce!”

 

“Eh, works for me.”

 

“You’re so weird.” David chuckled, “Let’s get out now.” He drained the bath and as they both got out David slipped, but got caught by the blonde. Daniel held onto David’s back as he was in mid-fall like couples did in movies when they danced. Daniel smiled and brought him back up.

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

“This is why you need me.” Daniel smiled.

 

“To argue over pizza with?”

 

“To catch you when you fall.”

 

“Oh, right, that.”

 

David continued walking out and looked in the mirror. He frowned at the marks on his skin and Daniel came up from behind to kiss his neck again.

 

“Only I get to mark you.”

 

David traced his fingers along his collarbone at the bite marks, “Jesus, are you a vampire or something?”

 

Daniel smiled, “Nope. I just love the taste of you, is all.”

 

Daniel got a towel and dried himself off with it before wrapping it around his waist. He held one out towards David. 

 

“I’ll go get dressed upstairs and bring you something to wear.”

 

“It better not be lingerie.” David took the towel and wrapped himself up as well.

 

“Maybe next time.” Daniel said as he exited the bathroom and then the bedroom. 

 

David waited on the couch and flipped through the movie section on the tv. 

 

‘ _ The Notebook’... _

 

He always wanted to watch that film due to all of the good reviews but never got to it. It was a sweet romance too, his favorite. Daniel came back after getting dressed, ordering pizza, and getting David’s clothes. He looked to the tv which was stopped on the movie and sighed.

 

“Really?  _ The Notebook?” _

 

“I’ve always wanted to watch it!”

 

“Fine.. It’s so cheesy though.”

 

“I love cheesy! Especially when it’s a comedy.”

 

“Well it’s not a comedy.. Plus I’m _laughtose_ intolerant.” His lips went into a smirk.

David burst out laughing, “That was so bad!”

 

“Hey, you’re laughing aren’t you?”

 

David continued giggling, “You’re such a dad.”

 

“Uhm, that’s ‘daddy’ to you.”

 

“Do not bring that up again oh my god.” David started laughing again.

 

Daniel just smiled and handed him a pair of pajamas, “Put these on already you dork.”

 

David stuck his tongue out playfully and took them, standing up to go get dressed in the bathroom.

 

“I’ve already seen your dick, you don’t have to change in the bathroom.” Daniel called out.

 

“Shut up already!”

 

David put them on and walked out in rainbow pajamas, “Wow…”

 

“I got the gayest I could find.”

 

“You don’t say?” 

 

“Anyways, you look adorable.”

 

“Oh hush..” He hopped onto the couch and clicked play on the movie before asking Daniel a question, “Wait how are you going to know the delivery guy is here?”

 

“I’m a psychic, David... Just kidding, you’d be surprised how much you can hear from down here.”

 

“Hmm..” He looked towards the tv and noticed the slow intro.

 

“Yeah, this intro takes a few minutes.”

 

“Wait so you’ve seen this movie before?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve seen a lot of films.”

 

“What happens? Wait-- No, don’t spoil it for me.” David pulled his legs close to his chest and waited for the movie to start, eager to watch. 

 

Daniel watched his attentiveness and smiled, then turned his attention to the tv as well.

 

When the delivery guy came Daniel went to go get the pizza and brought it downstairs. They ate in silence as the movie was about halfway through. David’s eyes never seemed to pull away from the screen and he’d let out a long “ _ aww _ ” during every romantic scene, which was most of the film. The ending came as a surprise and he was crying afterwards. 

 

“I knew this would happen..” Daniel stated.

 

David wrapped his arms around the blonde and sobbed heavily. Daniel held him back and patted his back.

 

David sniffled, “TH-THEY W-WERE SO IN  _ LOVE _ !”

 

“Just like us..”

 

David nodded and continued crying into Daniel’s shoulder. It took about ten minutes before he could finally pull away and wipe his face. He noticed the tears and snot all over Daniel’s clean clothes.

 

“S-sorry..”

 

“It’s fine, babe.”

 

“I just wasn’t expecting it to be so  _ sad! _ ”

 

“I was going to warn you but you said no spoilers.”

 

“I-it’s fine.. I enjoyed it.. What time is it now?”

 

He checked his watch, “3:40.”

 

“Ugh.. When are we leaving?”

 

“I’d say around 6.”

 

“Good..” He lazily walked to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress, “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

 

Daniel got up to go cuddle David on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the skinnier boy and spooned him. David placed a hand on the blonde’s arm lovingly. They both closed their eyes and David had fallen asleep with ease. After awhile the blonde stopped and got out of bed, cleaning up after the two of them before turning off the light and leaving the room. He came back after a while to wake David up for a moment.

 

“Hey, David.” He shook the redhead awake.

 

“Hmm? What is it?” He said while slowly blinking up at the blonde.

 

“I have some things to do so I can’t take you out today. I’m sorry, my angel. I’ll take you out when I can.” He kissed David’s forehead and left. 

 

David was too tired to care. He just wrapped himself around the pillow he was holding and fell back asleep, dreaming of Max being alive again. 

 

\---

 

_ David and Max were at the restaurant that Max had hugged him at, confessing how much David meant to him. Max had tears in his eyes and was hugging onto David’s leg for comfort. _

 

_ “Max, are you okay?” _

 

_ “I love you, David.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Max. Is there anyway I can help you?” _

 

_ Max let go and wiped his eyes, looking down at the ground, “Break up with that asshole.” _

 

_ “You mean Daniel?” _

 

_ “He’s a piece of shit. He’s ruined your life, David.” _

 

_ “That’s not true, Max. He loves me.” _

 

_ “No he doesn’t. He’s just using you for his own gain.” _

 

_ The boy looked up at David with sudden anger in his eyes, “Aren’t you mad, David? Aren’t you ashamed of yourself for loving him?” _

 

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _

 

_ “I’m dead because of him! I’m dead because of you! You ruined my life!” _

 

_ “Max, I--” _

 

_ “Save it! You let him walk all over you! I wouldn’t be in the ground rotting away if you didn’t let yourself give in so easily!” _

 

_ “But you’re right here!” He tried scooping the boy up in his arms but fell through him. He fell onto the ground and stared at the cement, a sudden echo of the boy’s voice filled his head, screaming at him. _

 

_ ‘It’s your fault, David! It’s all your fault!’ _

 

_ “Max, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” _

 

_ One of the cracks in the ground began pouring out blood, and he was in a white room now. The redness was growing more and more until it was an inch deep and David’s hands were covered in the warm, thick substance. He sat up and looked at his shaky hands that were dripping the red gemstones. _

 

_ “Max…” _

 

_ ‘You better make it up to me. Now run.’ _

 

_ The blood began to rise at an extreme pace, David’s hand reaching up into the air to grab onto something, anything, but the blood covered him whole. _

 

_ But then a hand pulled him out of it, he was now in the arms of Daniel. The blonde smiled down at him. _

 

_ “Won’t you stay with me?” _

 

_ “Daniel..” _

 

_ “Just stay with me.” _

 

_ “I need to save Max!” _

 

_ “All you need is me.” _

 

_ Daniel leaned down to kiss him, but blood poured out of his mouth and down David’s throat. He choked violently and tried to scream but all that came out was gurgling noises. Daniel held him down as he forced those lips against his own. He tried grasping at Daniel to pull him away but he was held down forcibly. He felt his lungs fill up with liquid. He closed his eyes and everything went dark. _

 

_ ‘Wake up, David.’ _

 

David’s eyes shot open. It was all a dream. A really weird one to say the least, it didn’t make sense. Not like dreams ever did... He got up and coughed, still remembering the feeling of blood in his lungs. He wiped his eyes which were watering. 

 

“Max…”

 

He remembered Max’s tiny arms wrapped around his legs, holding onto him. He remembered the words he said to him. He felt like crying again. Max was gone...

 

‘ _ It’s all your fault.’ _

 

He clenched his eyes tightly shut and let the tears slide off his cheeks. 

 

“Max, I’m so sorry.”

 

He had completely forgotten about the incident last night. How could he possibly forget? He pretended it was all a bad dream. He joked and laughed with the sinister blonde, he held onto him, and forgot about what had happened to Max. He couldn’t believe himself. It was like his mind had temporarily shut off his memories due to the trauma. But the dream brought it all back and he was sobbing by himself. 

 

‘ _ You better make it up to me. Now run.’  _

 

He stopped and opened his eyes again. That’s right. Daniel was gone now. He could run away.. But the door. How would it be unlocked? And he still had that tracker in his neck… He went over to the clothes left on the table for him and put them on while he thought of what he’d do. 

 

He’d get rid of chip first… After he got dressed he clawed at the back of his neck, seething in pain. He felt the chip squirm around under his skin but he couldn’t get himself to pull it out. His fingernails were too short to really get a good nick at the skin. He looked around the room for something sharp but couldn’t find anything. Then his eyes went to the remote. He took off the back of the remote controller off-- the thing that kept the batteries in place. The edges of the rectangular piece would be sharp enough to cut into his flesh. He gulped, taking the piece behind his neck with a shaky hand and cut into the skin. He clenched down on his teeth which immediately went sore from the pressure. He dug into it and got the piece underneath the microchip and pulled up, trying to rip it out. With a flick, the chip broke out and onto the floor. He immediately winced and then dropped his arm to his side. He picked the microchip and studied it closely. He then threw it across the floor and went to the locked door. Maybe he could kick it down.

 

He tried kicking at the door close to where the lock was and immediately yelped in pain. He grabbed onto his foot. It was way more difficult than it was in the movies. He tried getting a chair next, running with it and smashing it against the wooden surface. Nothing. He tried again. Nope.

 

He screamed this time, running into the-- open? Door?

 

Gwen was there and she immediately moved out of the way as David smashed into the other wall.

 

He fell over and groaned.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gwen looked down at him.

 

“Trying to escape! I need to get out and save the campers! I need to-- Wait, Gwen?!”

 

“Uh yeah, you didn’t think I’d just forget about you, did you?”

 

“Oh Gwen! I’m so glad to see you!”

 

“Save it. We need to hurry up and leave. That creep could be back any moment.”

 

“Oh god.. He’ll kill you if he finds out you were here.”

 

“That’s exactly why we need to get the fuck out.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along upstairs. 

 

“Gwen, how are the kids?”

 

“They’re fine. I had to lie to them though about..” Her words trailed off.

 

“Ah.. Is Max… Is he in a better place now?”

 

“I sure fucking hope so. His parents won’t even pick up their phones.”

 

“Oh..” David looked down solemnly. 

 

“I know. It’s fucking horrendous. I’ve been calling nonstop to tell them but they don’t even give a shit.”

 

“I wish I could have been there for him..”

 

“I know.. But right now we need to focus on getting some real help. I’ve called Ered’s parents and they should be here by tomorrow to investigate.”

 

“Thank god..” He then stopped in his tracks, stopping Gwen as well, “Wait, what’ll happen to Daniel?”

 

“Fucking christ, David. It doesn’t matter!”

 

“But he needs me.”

 

“We don’t have time for this!” She pulled at his skinny arm but he held his ground.

 

“I should stay..”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! We need to leave immediately!”

 

Tears now streamed down his face, “I can’t go. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

“David, if you don’t come with me right now I swear to god..”

 

He pulled his arm back and collapsed to the ground, “I’m sorry! I can’t do it! I’m weak! I-I--”

 

“You  _ what _ ?”

 

“I can’t leave him alone!”

 

Another voice came from the back of the hallway, “That’s what I like to hear, Davey.”

 

Gwen turned around to see the blue-eyed sadist in his black outfit. 

 

Daniel took a few steps forward, “Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes.. My precious angel trying to run away from his God once again.. With this  _ whore _ .” 

 

“Why, aren’t you a ladies’ man. I’m sure women  _ adore  _ you.” Gwen snapped back.

 

“Oh they do. Unfortunately. But I’m more concerned on what you’re doing with  _ my  _ prized possession.” 

 

“David’s a human fucking being. He’s not owned by you or anyone. If you loved him you’d let him go.”

 

“You just don’t understand how our bond works. I protect him and provide him all that he needs.. And in return he does a few small favors for me.”

 

“Oh what? Like rape?”

 

Daniel sighed, “I would never do such a thing to him. All we did was have some rough sex. He’s a bit dramatic.”

 

“Right.. And I’m sure threatening someone by killing a child they care about  _ isn’t _ dramatic?”

 

“Oh let’s just get on with this already..” 

 

He ran towards Gwen and she ducked his attack. Daniel turned immediately to strike her. She dodged again, punching him in the face. She gave a kick at his knees which should have knocked him down but he kept his footing. The blonde quickly yanked at her hair to pull her down. 

 

David couldn’t sit still this time. He had to do something.

 

He jumped onto Daniel’s back and covered his eyes. Daniel immediately let go of Gwen’s hair and pulled David’s hands off and elbowed him in the gut, causing him to fall back onto the ground. 

 

“Stay out of this!” He hissed at the other man.

 

“No!” David gripped onto the blonde’s legs and was kicked directly in the face.

 

Daniel moved his attention back to the girl who was already advancing on him again. She went for his throat and tried choking the life out of him. They fell onto the ground as she pressed her hands harder against the blonde’s neck.

 

“Fucking die you crazy bastard!”

 

Daniel tried going for her throat as well but she only went harder, causing the rest of the air in him to gasp out. David watched from the sidelines as Gwen suffocated the blonde. Gwen watched Daniel’s expression change into a smirk and her eyes widened. Suddenly she was hit by someone else and fell to the side. She quickly tried getting back up and looked to the new foe. 

 

It was David.

 

His green eyes were watering and his lips were quivering, just like his arm that he held into a fist. 

 

“I-I’m sorry..” He whimpered before being pushed to the side by Daniel who was already back on his feet.

 

The blonde went after Gwen again, using the same technique that she used on him. He knocked her down and began strangling her. Sounds escaped her mouth as the life was drained from her features. He pressed his fingernails into the side of her neck causing blood to drip out. 

 

“ _ YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK?”  _ He screamed, infuriated. 

 

He grinned as her lips began to form words.

 

“Fuck… You…”

 

“ _ You fucking wish. _ ”

  
  


Soon enough Gwen’s body went still, and Daniel stood over her body panting. 

 

David had not moved from his spot, horrified by what had happened. Horrified by what  _ he _ did.

 

Daniel turned to David, “Thanks for the help, sweetheart. I didn’t expect that bitch to grab a hold of me like that.”

 

David looked to the ground, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

_ What did he just do? _

 

Then a hand was on his shirt, lifting him up. His eyes met the blue mirrors of Daniel.

 

“Now what did I say about running away?”

 

“I-I d-didn't..”

 

“You ripped the tracker out.”

 

“I-I-I..” He stuttered severely. He was absolutely fucking terrified of Daniel right now. 

 

“I thought you learned your lesson, Davey.”

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry..”

 

“When will you learn obedience?”

 

“I w-will!”

 

“ _ Will you?” _

 

“Y-yes! I’ll do a-anything!”

 

“Good.” He let go of David who fell back onto the floor, “Then help me clean up.”

 

David crawled towards Gwen, “G-Gwen I’m so sorry.. I--..” He tried lifting her up.

 

“Not her.”

 

David looked up to him, “What?”

 

“A bigger mess.”

 

David gently lowered her body back down to the ground, then covered her eyes to close them.

 

Daniel tapped his foot in impatience.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“Come along.”

 

David stood up despite hardly being able to. He followed Daniel out of the hall and out of the church, down the steps and into Daniel’s car.

 

“Where are we going?” David asked in a frightened tone.

 

“Camp Campbell.” 

  
  
  
  



	20. Erasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow upload I had major writers block

“I can’t believe you killed her.. She was only trying to save me.”

 

Daniel let out a small huff of breath, “Save you?  _ I’m _ the one that saved you.”

 

David shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, “Daniel.. Why are we going to the camp?”

 

“To clean up.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

David stared ahead at the road, scared out of his mind. He was beginning to think about what Daniel meant by that but tried telling himself otherwise. The camp was the one thing that was keeping him in line.. Surely Daniel wouldn’t do anything to the kids.

 

But then they pulled up and he saw the massacre that had taken place.

 

Bodies.

 

Littered everywhere. Their small frail corpses were scattered about, none of them showing any sign of life. David could hardly get out of the car. Daniel opened the door and stood up straight. David slowly followed his movements and stepped out as well. Except his legs gave way and he found himself kneeling on the gravel. Tears flowed in his eyes.

 

Daniel took a deep breath in, “Gotta love that fresh mountain air. Really relaxes you. Doesn’t it? I managed to get this done while Gwen was gone trying to find you. Oh but it all worked out in the end didn’t it? For me, at least.”

 

“You killed them…”

 

“I  _ saved _ them. And man, were they eager. Kids sure love their Kool-Aid!” He gleamed, hands on his hips.

 

“H-how could you?”

 

“Well, David, I realized something. Of course you’d keep rebelling if you had something to rebel for! So, I took it away.” He gestured towards the corpses. 

 

David was silent, so Daniel continued, “Without Gwen, Max, the campers, or even your family.. You have nothing holding you back from me. I’m all that you have left now.”

 

“I have Mr. Campbell..” He tried to excuse.

 

“ _ Do you? _ Do you even know where he is?”

 

“W-well no but he’ll be back!”

 

“And he’ll blame you for all that has happened. Face it,  _ Davey _ , I’m all that you have left. Your boss doesn’t want you and neither do your parents. Max, Gwen, and the rest are all  _ dead _ .”

 

David’s head hung low, his hands grasping at the tiny rocks beneath him.  _ Daniel was right.  _ Without them he was nothing. They were all he cared for. And now they were gone. 

 

Just like his will to fight.

 

“Now help me clean this place up.” Daniel said as he started lifting the children one by one and tossing them into the mess hall.

 

David helped tiredly, but being more careful with the children than Daniel was. He’d lift them up slowly and try to meet their eyes, but would look away shamefully and place them into the building. Their bodies were stacked in one big pile and Daniel got a gallon of gasoline from the trunk of his car. He poured the liquid onto the cadevers and tossed the rest of the tank inside. He warned David to stay back and then lit up a match from his pocket. With one quick strike the match burned and he dropped it onto the pile. The flame quickly grew and Daniel shut the mess hall doors. He walked on over to the car where David was waiting.

 

“Anything you want to say, better say it now.”

 

David looked at the dark smoke that rose out of the building.

 

Without a word he glanced back down to the car and got in. He buried his face to the side of his shoulder. Daniel got in and looked towards the redhead. He looked like a little kid in this moment. Eyes glossed over with tears and a pout on his face. It was as if he had lost his favorite stuffed animal. Daniel reached out to put a hand on him and David recoiled from the touch. 

 

Daniel gave a long sigh as he placed his hands on the steering wheel, leaning back in the seat, 

“I know this must be hard on you but you’ll get over it.”

 

David half-mumbled in response, “You took away everything I had. Everything I was… Since you like taking things away so much then why don’t you take my life away?”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

“Bullshit..” 

 

He turned to face David, “Hey, look at me.”

 

David continued to look away, until a hand guided his face to the other side, forcing him to look into those blue oceans.

 

“I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it. I love you, David.”

 

David’s eyes just averted away again. Another sigh escaped Daniel’s lips as he started the car and began to focus on driving instead. 

 

After around fifteen minutes of silence Daniel finally asked a question,

 

“Did Gwen say anything I should know about?”

 

‘ _ That’s right, she called Ered’s parents.’ _

 

The two men who worked as government agents. They’d surely do something. Maybe there was still hope… But what did he have hope for? There wasn’t anyone else to go back to anymore. There was no reason to escape. 

 

“She called the government. They should be sending people tomorrow to inspect everything...” David admitted.

 

“Thank you for your honesty.. I’ll have to speed up my plans. Tonight I want you to go out with me.”

 

“What plans?”

 

“Just some errands…”

 

“I’d rather stay at the church.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

David held onto himself and sunk down into his seat, “I’m sure.”

 

“Well I’ll drop you off for awhile but I really do insist you come with me later tonight.”

 

“Fine..”

 

Soon enough they arrived back at the church and David was returned back to his room in the basement. Daniel didn’t even bother locking the door this time knowing he wouldn’t run. The first thing David did was start a warm bath and climbed in. He let himself sink in until his mouth was underwater. Everything felt so dull now. There wasn’t any point in doing anything.

Soon enough he started dreaming up all the possible ways he could commit suicide. He had plenty of options.. But he didn’t have the courage nor the energy to even try. He sat there for about an hour till the water was cold before finally getting out and getting dressed in the same clothes as before. Since the door wasn’t locked David considered going upstairs to get a drink. Maybe while up there he could find his phone and spend his dull time alone playing music or at least  _ something  _ to clear his mind. After twenty minutes of unbearable silence besides the small buzz of the overhead lights he got up to find his phone upstairs. The first place he’d look would be Daniel’s room since that’s the only place he’d expect to find it. He looked through the boxes and drawers including the ones with the knives and books. He considered slicing his throat open with one of the bulky knives but as soon as he held one up to his neck he got scared and immediately put it back. That’s not how he wanted to go out.

 

He opened up the bottom drawer with all the books and started rummaging through the pages of them all one by one. After a few which were all names, he found one that was more so like a diary. Except besides normal inserts it was almost all religious nonsense. He set it down and tried finding one that had more recent dates. The moment he picked up the most recent one he regretted it. Almost all of it was about him. It described his personality, interests, appearance, dislikes, habits, and more. Everything that Daniel had taken note of and researched. It also described what Daniel had done to him, and what he  _ wanted  _ to do to him. David’s hands were shaking as the words went along the lines of what Daniel had planned to do to the campers and Gwen. What he wanted to do with everyone that David ever liked. It was horrifying. He flipped forward into the pages and found Daniel’s most recent plans involving the townsfolk. 

 

_ ‘And once those kids are taken care of then I’ll finally be able to get ready for the ceremony. Finally this town will be erased and everyone will be free. The only reason I’ve been here this long is because of David. I hate this town. It’s been one of my least favorite places I’ve ever visited. This town is begging to be put out of its misery. After what happened to David at the party I’ve sworn to rid of everything here. Once we’re out of this hell I swear to god I will make him my bride... After all looks so good in white, and I want to be buried next to him when we die.’ _

 

David felt sick. This was what Daniel had been planning this entire time? He didn’t just plan on killing David’s loved ones he planned on killing the  _ entire town _ ? No. This had to end. David was going to make sure of it. He rushed into the kitchen to where the matches were and brought them back into the room. Out of pure impulse he struck the match and dropped it into the drawer. The match’s flame almost died down but then it caught onto one of the books and slowly grew in size. David stepped back until he was against the wall and slid down to the floor. He wasn’t thinking straight. But maybe it would end this. Maybe if he could just erase all of Daniel’s hard work by burning all of the lists that he had kept then just hopefully it could end something. Maybe Daniel would finally fucking quit. Maybe if he killed himself Daniel would drop dead as well. It was time. 

 

David closed his eyes and listened to the fire grow. The crackling got louder and louder in time. He started coughing as the smoke got thicker. Something in him told him to get up and run, and reminded him that suffocating in any form was not the way to die. He instinctively ran into the sanctuary and then collapsed in the middle of the room. 

 

“No! I can’t just run!” He started yelling at himself. “I need to do this…”

 

He sat there and waited this time. He made sure he didn’t get up to run. He couldn’t be picky about how he died. It needed to end. Everything he knew was stripped away and adapting under Daniel’s control wasn’t healthy for either of them. He knew this. So this time, he stayed still. He lied on the floor and looked up at the white ceiling that would soon be enveloped in flames. Tears swelled up in his green eyes and he let them close. Soon enough his lungs would fill with smoke and he would feel that same claustrophobic suffocation that he had grown so familiar with. 

 

Then everything would fade to black just like they always did at the end of the day. 


	21. Epilogue: Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this comes off as anticlimactic at all but here's the ending!

David first noticed his breathing. Air was being forced into him and he heard a beeping. He was definitely alive. He opened his eyes and was met with the familiar white overhead lights, except they belonged to another building. Of course he was in a hospital. The scent of cleaning agents reminded him of Daniel’s obsession with cleanliness. Even the room was completely white just like the blonde’s whole aesthetic.

 

He went to scratch his nose and was met with a clear mask that was helping him breathe. He ripped it off to scratch but immediately coughed, struggling to breathe all of a sudden. He held it back to his face and let the machine help him. He was in worse condition than he had thought.

 

He wondered if a nurse or doctor would be there soon to check on him. But the person who ran in wasn’t what he expected, even though he should have suspected Daniel would be the one to demand to see him. The blonde slammed the door shut behind him.

 

“Hurry. Put these on.” He threw an outfit on top of David’s legs.

 

“Daniel, what are you doing here?”

 

“We’re leaving. Now get dressed. Quick.”

 

“I’m in no condition to leave!”

 

Daniel rushed over and ripped the mask off and David gasped again. Daniel held the mask back away from him, “Just breathe.”

 

David breathed in and quickly adjusted.

 

“See?” Daniel said, “It’s not that bad. It’s just alarming at first to switch on over but you get the hang of it fast. Now come on, get up and get dressed.” He placed the mask down and waited by the door.

 

David slowly got up, legs sore which he should have gotten used to by now as well considering how many situations he’s been put in that made his limbs weak. He picked up the clothes, they were his old camp clothes.

 

“What’s this for? Why are we leaving so soon?”

 

“We don’t have time for questions.”

 

David wasn’t sure what Daniel was up to now but he went into the bathroom and got dressed as quick as he could. He stepped out and Daniel immediately grabbed him by the wrist and rushed him out of the room. While rushing through the hospital corridors Daniel spoke up,

 

“I can’t believe you tried to kill yourself. You know sometimes you’re really fucking stupid.”

 

David stopped in his tracks, “Wait, did you save me?”

 

Daniel looked back at him, “Of course.”

 

“Thank you..”

 

“Just don’t do it again.”

 

Daniel tried grabbing him along again but David held his ground.

 

“Daniel, we can’t keep doing this anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I can’t go on like this. You, yourself, you need to stop. You need to leave the town alone!”

 

Daniel gave a smile and kept pulling him along through the hallways which soon became full of life as they went to the lower levels of the hospital. Things were being shouted by doctors and nurses alike, but David couldn’t focus on the noise around him because Daniel kept speaking to him.

 

“The church burned down, just like you planned. I hope you’re happy about that by the way.”

 

“I did it because you need to stop!”

 

“Yeah, well, it takes more than smoke and ashes to stop me.”

 

The last level of the hospital was packed. People were mostly crowded around the television in the main lobby as they watched roaring flames appear on the screen. David tried to read the headlines but Daniel pulled him along outside. No one seemed to care that they left so suddenly, everyone was distracted. Daniel brought him along to his car that was parked right outside. Sirens went off as ambulances were coming and going from the hospital parking lot.

 

“Daniel, what the hell is happening?”

 

“Just get in. I’ll explain later.”

 

They both got in and Daniel started the ignition and quickly made a curve to leave. He was going way too fast so David held onto the safety handle.

 

“Daniel! Slow down you’re going to kill us!”

 

“I’m an excellent driver! Don’t worry!”

 

The car sped onto the street and David covered his eyes with his free hand. Daniel sped past all the other cars onto the road until they reached the edge of the city. David let his hands fall as soon as Daniel started to slow down. They went on a road that was just outside of the busy city, the one that led to the town and away from it, depending on which direction you took. Daniel took the left turn, away from the town. David noticed smoke in the mirror and turned around in his seat. A huge cloud of black smoke was rising up from the town that David had grown familiar with.

 

“Daniel…”

 

The blonde took a deep breath, “Well, now since we’re on our way out, I might as well explain. I took care of that town while you were asleep. I burned it all away.”

 

“There’s blood on your shirt.”

 

“Oh this?” He looked down for a second and then back to the straight road, “There were a few people who weren’t so easily convinced in drinking my special concoction I had prepared for them. See, everyone in that town disgusted me. They were all filled with lies, disloyalty, and impurity. They trusted me, so I helped them. I know you haven’t been there long enough to care for them either so it’s not really much of a loss for you. But I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s too late to say you’re sorry, still.”

 

“I know.. But I do mean it. That town was only going to get worse. It would only eat you alive. If you were there as long as me you’d know it... They’re all in a better place now.”

 

“So what now? We run away forever?”

 

“David, no one knows that we’re responsible for it. We’re not really on the run. We can do whatever we want.”

 

“ _We’re_ responsible for it? I don’t remember killing an entire town.”

 

“Eh, you know what I mean. But now we’re free to do whatever we want. There’s absolutely nothing holding us down. You don’t have that camp and I don’t have those penitents. I don’t even have religion holding me down anymore. I no longer believe in god.”

 

David stared ahead at the road just like Daniel did, “Then… Where are we going?”

 

“Anywhere you want. The world is ours.”

 

“Let’s go to the beach..”

 

Daniel smiled, “As you wish. Which one?”

 

“I don’t know.. I just want somewhere sunny. Somewhere that isn’t like this place. Somewhere that doesn’t remind me of it.”

 

“A tropical paradise it is. We’ll get plane tickets, first class, and be on our way.”

 

“Do you promise not to hurt anyone else?”

 

“Yes.. You’re all that I need now. As long as no one gets in the way I’ll behave from now on. I promise.”

 

“Good..”

 

“Now, you have to promise me something.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t try killing yourself again. Ever.”

 

“Or what? You’ll follow me into the afterlife?” David said sarcastically.

 

“You know I don’t appreciate that tone.. But seriously David, I know you don’t have the same energy for life now but I will make it up to you. I’ll make your life worth living again. You’ll never be alone.”

 

“And how are you going to do that?”

 

Daniel paused, thinking for a few moments before replying again, “I.. I don’t know for sure. But I believe, over time, you’ll come to appreciate life. More than ever before.” He glanced over and held a hand out to David for him to take hold, “I promise.”

 

“That’s quite the promise.. Are you sure you can even keep it?”

 

“If you live long enough for me to prove it. Then yes.”

 

They shared a look as David held onto Daniel’s extended hand. Daniel smiled and looked back to the road.

 

“I love you, David. I’m glad you gave me a chance.”

 

“ _Chances._ I’ve given you multiple.”

 

“Yes, I know. I’m so thankful you did. I won’t let you down again.”

 

"And.. You absolutely promise?"

 

"I swear on my life, it'll get better for us."

 

 

They sat in silence as they drove further and further away from Camp Campbell. The place where David was so sure that he’d spend years at. So sure that he’d make a difference there. So sure that he’d help the people there.. Yet the only person he managed to help was Daniel. Out of everyone in that town Daniel was the only other survivor. Out of everyone David once knew, Daniel was the only one still around. And he managed to stick around. He kept to his promises and David kept to his own. Despite all that he managed to put David through, the redhead still loved him. David still confided in him. David had sacrificed everything for the former-priest, including throwing away his entire past and independent future. The moment Daniel proposed a life-long love, David accepted it. Rings that were meant to represent love, also represented an eternal prison. This was the only love David had ever received, and it would be the only love he would _ever_ receive in his life. But he was content with that.

  


Once the vows were later said and done, there was only one last sentence to be said before the two of them locked lips and promised their loyalty to each other.

  


_“Till death do us part.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who stuck around! I appreciate all of the feedback and am so thrilled to have finished this story for National Writing Month. If you want to discuss my fic with me outside of ao3 or be friends my tumblr is 'celestialboundx'. Anyways, gosh thank you all so much ;;;


End file.
